Megamen Strikeforce 2: Ninja X Zerker X Saurian
by SaintInfernalNeos
Summary: Secuela de MMSTF1. Después de derrotar a los aliens pirados, vencer a un Súper Robot malvado y salvar el mundo, Geo debería poder tener algo de paz ¿no? Pues no: Ahora le tocan fenómenos paranormales, un emo lunatico, ah, y un grupo que busca dominar el mundo. ¿Podrá volver a defender el mundo y seguir cuerdo en el intento?
1. Capitulo 1: ¡Hora de volver a la acción!

**Disclaimers:**Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!)

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho. Y bueno, aquí esta la segunda saga, espero que os guste y una aclaración: _Al narrador de las historias de Megamen Strikeforce lo ata un contrato de por vida a servirme, y es por eso que sigue aquí, por más que desee y exprese con toda su alma lo contrario, pero recordad que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con él_ _y sus opiniones sobre los videojuegos y personajes_ LOL XD. Ahora en serio, disfrutad y ya sigo (Y explico el retraso) en las **N/A**.

**Megamen Strikeforce 2: Ninja X Zerker X Saurian**

**Capitulo 1: ¿El "aburrido" día a día de un ex-héroe? ¡Es hora de volver a la acción!**

Año 220X (Sí, aún lo es, por si lo dudabais)… bueno, como seguro que ya sabéis de que va este mundo, me ahorraré el rollo de explicarlo e iré directo al grano (Quiero decir, nadie juega, lee o ve la segunda parte de algo sin haberlo hecho antes con la primera ¿no? entonces me pregunto ¡¿Por qué #%&, hacen que nosotros los narradores perdamos tiempo contando cosas que ya se saben? Esta gente son unos…) Como YA sabéis (Mi maldito contrato me obliga a recordaros un mínimo de cosas) el mundo fue presa del ataque de los aliens del planeta FM o FM-ianos. Estos, debido a un estúpido malentendido, amenazaron la seguridad mundial y estuvieron a punto de destruir el planeta gracias al poder de su arma definitiva, el robot destruye planetas "Andrómeda". Pero en medio de todo este oscuro caos, surgió una brillante estrella de luz: Geo Stelar, un niño marginado con tendencias antisociales, y Omega-xis, un alien azul descerebrado que fue una de las causas principales del santo malentendido, unieron sus fuerzas y mediante la fusión del "Cambio de onda EM" se unieron para formar a la última esperanza (Menuda esperanza) de la Tierra.

¡El poderoso héroe de azul!

¡Megaman!

**[Insertar aquí música súper heroica o algo así]**

Contra todo pronóstico (Al menos del mío) Megaman se enfrentó y derrotó valientemente a todos los FM-ianos, cambiando su actitud para mejor en el camino a la vez que hacía muchos amigos, y finalmente logró derrotar a Andrómeda, y al hacerlo le hizo comprender a Cefeo, el rey del planeta FM, que todo fue un absurdo malentendido y, ya de paso, el verdadero valor de la amistad.

**De eso ya han pasado 2 meses…**

-¡Genial, al fin llegó!-celebró Geo Stelar (Si ya todos sabemos como es, ¿Para que perder el tiempo en descripciones absurdas?) mientras miraba con entusiasmo una caja mediana que tenía a sus pies. Cabe resaltar que el joven estaba parado en medio del único parque que había en el minúsculo pueblucho de Sierra del Eco a plena luz del día (Lo cual nos hace pensar porque demonios no abre el paquete dentro de su casa en lugar de hacerlo en medio del parque donde todo el mundo puede verle). El cambio más notorio en el joven ex-héroe era que ahora lucía una tranquila sonrisa casi todo el tiempo, algo que demostraba ser un cambio bastante radical.

-Miau-expresó Shadow Night, el gatito, apareciendo en su hombro de espontaneo, pero estos dos últimos meses en convivencia con el minino habían hecho que Geo se volviese prácticamente inmune a las apariciones del mismo, excepto por uno que otro pequeño sobresalto.

-Coincido del todo con él ¡Aleluya, ya pensaba que nos ibas a tener más semanas dando la vara con tu puñetero envío!-se quejó una voz que pareció surgir del aire al lado del joven, pero este, gracias a la inestimable ayuda de sus visualizadores, pudo ver que solo se trataba de Omega-xis, el molesto AM-iano y primer "amigo" (Redondeando mucho la palabra) del joven. Aparentemente el contenido de la caja debía ser muy importante, pues Geo hasta le sonrió a Mega mientras abría la caja y empezaba a rebuscar algo entre esas cosas como arroces blancos que, aún el futuro, se usaban para evitar que los objetos delicados quedasen hechos mierda antes de llegar al destino (Aunque esa era la única medida de seguridad, pues, como los pagos son virtuales y previos al envió, a nadie le importa ya una mierda lo que les pase).

-No te quejes Mega, esto es algo revolucionario y seguro que a ti también te va a encantar… ¡Aquí esta!-exclamó con alegría el joven mientras sacaba el brazo de la caja mientras sostenía una especie de sofisticado aparato de color azul. Parecía una especie de teléfono celular antiguo, por su forma externa, pero por su pantalla digital y los curiosos botones que llevaba incorporados estaba claro que se trataba de tecnología punta-¡Al fin, mi propio Star Carrier!

-¿Tú propio Star qué?

-Star Carrier, Mega, Star Carrier. ¡Son la siguiente generación en terminales de datos personales, su producción y venta en masa han sido tan grandes en tan poco tiempo que ya han sustituido casi totalmente a los Transadores!-dijo el joven con entusiasmo mientras Mega contemplaba el aparato con interés, para luego introducirse en él.

-¡Hey, no está nada mal!-dijo el alien azul desde la pantalla rectangular que ocupaba casi todo el centro del Star Carrier-¡Incluso es mucho más espacioso por dentro que el viejo Transador! Creo que me voy a acostumbrar a esto…-continuó Mega mientras se recostaba dentro del aparato.

-Je, sabía que te gustaría.

-Sí chaval, pero, eh, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a casa? La gente va a pensar que hablas solo… o con tu Star Carrier-dijo el alien, provocando que al joven le surgiese una gotita al recordar cómo le había pasado eso repetidas veces hace casi tres meses, cuando todavía luchaba con los FM-ianos. Para intentar olvidar eso, el joven cogió la pequeña hoja de instrucciones que venía en la caja y empezó a leerla a toda prisa, comiéndose una palabra o dos en el camino.

-A ver, veamos, según esto hay que pulsar aquí y…-una especie de pantalla plana virtual rectangular se materializó ante Geo, sorprendiéndoles a él ya Mega-¡Guau, una autentica interfaz aérea! Es como una semi-materialización de las ondas EM-leyó en la hoja-…según esto…-el joven tocó la pantalla con las manos y, para asombro del alien, empezó a moverla repetidamente de un lado a otro, como si fuera real-¡Mola, es completamente interactiva!-luego de unos segundos de configuración y transferencia de datos, el joven finalmente se quitó su viejo Transador de la muñeca y, luego de darle una nostálgica mirada mientras recordaba los buenos momentos pasados con el aparato, lo tiraba al contenedor de reciclaje-Bien, creo que es todo: Battle Cards transferidas, información personal, accesos de datos, fotos…lo único intransferible eran las Bandas-Hermano, se han borrado todas…-dijo con ligera melancolía en el rostro, pero inmediatamente se le cambió una vez más a una sonrisa-Bueno, pues tendré que verlos personalmente a todos para reformarlas. Mañana mismo en clase veré a Zack, Bud y Dele-una gotita le salió en la cabeza al pensar en la rubia. Si bien ya se llevaban mejor que antes, su forma de ser y la rara obsesión que tenía con su alter-ego aún hacían que le inquietase mucho su presencia-Y luego está… luego está…-su rostro pareció perderse entre las nubes mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos-Sonia…

-Oh genial, aquí vamos otra vez-dijo Mega con un suspiro. No se molestó en recordarle al joven que tampoco podría reformar su Banda-Hermano con Pat (El joven de doble personalidad había efectuado un espectacular escape de la misma escuela con la inestimable ayuda de su súper robot y ahora estaba en paradero desconocido), pues sabía que Geo estaría demasiado ocupado pensado en la linda Sonia Strumm por un buen rato. La joven cantante que, aunque el chico se negase a aceptarlo, le había robado el corazón al joven con su dulzura, se había ido de viaje apenas unos días después de que terminó la catástrofe FM, tanto para completar sus estudios como para ver un poco el mundo. Mega recordaba perfectamente (Y seguro jamás lo olvidaría) el momento en el que se fue, pues ambos jóvenes se pasaron casi 3 HORAS despidiéndose y hablando sin parar con algo de tristeza, sin mencionar que Sonia parecía haber intentado decirle algo importante (¿Me pregunto qué? Nótese el sarcasmo) al joven durante toda la tarde, pero al final pareció perder valor para hacerlo y se fue sin decirlo. Además, a Geo le había dado un "bajón de ánimo" de una semana, que él le ayudó a superar con varias partidas multijugador del GTA VIII, demostrándole que había cosas peores que qué tu mejor amiga (O noviecita, como le decía burlonamente el alien) se fuese lejos por un tiempo indefinido (Como estrellarse contra un rascacielos a velocidad Match-6 con un avión caza Jet-XD45 porque cierto alien azul no completó las misiones de aprender a pilotar). Mientras miraba al cielo junto a su compañero, al llamó la atención de Mega.

-Oye chaval, ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó señalando hacia una especie de nave metálica amarilla que tenía a su alrededor varias ondas aéreas de gente huyendo aterrorizada de una especie de fantasmas muy cutres (De esos que parecen gente con sábanas encima).

-¿Eh? Ah, eso es una Nave-Anuncio-dijo el joven saliendo de su estupor.

-¿Es algún tipo de arma?-preguntó estúpidamente el alien, como si no fuese obvio que esa nave era absolutamente inofensiva.

-Miau.

-¿Estas bromeando, no?-preguntó el joven con una gotita, de acuerdo, sin saberlo, con lo que había dicho el gato-Porque está más que claro que eso solo está para anunciar…-el joven miró más fijamente la nave-…una película de fantasmas llamada "Ghost Crisis"…fa-fantasmas…

-Eh, no me digas que le temes a los fantasmas…-al ver como Geo no respondía, el alien azul empezó a partirse de risa como el subnormal que era-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Hay que ver, el gran Megaman, salvador del mundo, le tiene miedo a los fantasmas! Ja, ja, ja, ja…

-¡Y-yo no le temo a los fantasmas! ¡Las cosas cuya existencia lógica no está probada no me dan miedo!-negó frenéticamente el joven, pero, por desgracia para él, no deteniendo la risa del alien.

-Ja, ja, sí claro chaval, lo que tu digas, ja, ja, ja…

¡CRICK!

¡CRACK!

¡ZRRRRTTTTT!

-¿Eh?

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!-gritó Geo, luego de mirar arriba, y empezó a alejarse rápidamente de Mega. El alien y el gato miraron hacia arriba, de donde venia aquel molesto ruido, para ver… ¡Que la Nave-Anuncio les iba a caer encima! Antes de que Mega pudiese siquiera abrir sus fauces, la nave cayó encima de él y del minino con un sonoro golpe y, a pesar de eso, quedando absolutamente intacta, de alguna misteriosa e ilógica manera (Lógica barata de los videojuegos…).

-¡Mega! ¡Shadow Night!-gritó el aterrado joven, a la vez que, sorpresa, el susodicho minino salía de detrás de él.

-Miau.

-¿Shadow Night? ¡¿Cómo has…? Olvídalo, pero ¿Y a Mega que…?-como respondiendo a su pregunta, el alien azul emergió intacto de debajo de la nave, pero aún así quejándose de dolor mientras se agarraba el pecho.

-¡Arghh, oh que dolor! ¡Todo está borroso, veo la luz EM al final del camino onda!-al parpadear y darse cuenta de cómo lo miraban Geo y el gato, a Mega le surgió una gotita en la cabeza-Oh, es cierto, je, je, los objetos sólidos no pueden dañar a los seres de ondas ja, ja…

-…-Geo observó fijamente a su compañero alien, mientras una parte de su mente le decía que era un milagro que aún estuviese con vida después de tantas luchas a su lado. Pero claro, era la ley del universo, los opuestos se atraen, y ellos dos se habían complementado perfectamente al formar a Megaman: él era el cerebro, y Mega era la fuerza bruta… y el imprevisible factor de que algo siempre puede salir mal-Sabes Mega, a veces pienso que…-el regreso repentino del chirrido rompe oídos, que hizo que tanto él como Mega se agarrasen los oídos (Shadow Night llevaba puestas unas orejaras sacadas vete a saber tú de donde) interrumpió al joven héroe, a la vez que tanto él como Mega observaban incrédulos como una docena de Mettennas con cascos rojos emergía del Comp. de la nave, golpeándola con sus diminutos picos que nadie sabía cómo sujetaban.

-¡¿Cómo puede haber Mettennas… parados sobre tierra firme?-preguntó Geo con asombro.

-¡Olvídate de eso y piensa mejor en lo que pasará si dejamos que esos Mettennas3 sigan machacando la nave esa!-gritó Mega, pues aunque también le intrigaba eso (Al parecer el mundo onda había sufrido una GRAN actualización en estos dos meses), más le emocionaba la perspectiva de volver a repartir ostias sin ton ni son-¡Impulsiónate chaval, es hora de volver a la acción!

-¿Eh?-Geo miró dudoso al alien, pero al ver como el infernal chirrido se intensificaba, y que por cierto ya había ahuyentado a los curiosos que se habían acercado a ver la nave estrellada, cambió su mirada a una decidida mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el lado de sus casa, sin dejar de taparse los oídos en ningún momento, hasta alcanzar el agujero onda que allí había (Y sí pensabais que me iba a molestar en volver a describirlo, entonces leer tanto esto os ha afectado)-Muy bien, es hora. Cielos, pensar que solo han pasado dos meses-dijo mientras miraba el nuevo Star Carrier, rogando para que el cambio de ondas no tuviese problemas con la nueva terminal… o si no todo el pueblo iba a tener un problema en masa de sangrado de oídos en un rato-¡Espero que funcione! ¿Listo Mega?

-¡Siempre chaval! ¡Vamos, es hora de ponernos salvajes!-gritó mientras, luego de 2 meses sin hacerlo, Geo gritaba la legendaria frase, la cual esta vez nadie pudo oír debido al ensordecedor chirrido.

_¡Cambio de onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, en el aire!_

El Star Carrier centelleó en la mano de Geo a la vez que Mega lo envolvía totalmente y ambos acaparaban un zoom de la cámara seguido de un flash cegador. Cuando la molesta luz blanca (Usada tan abusivamente en esta saga de juegos que ya podría haber demandado a Capcom hasta dejarlos en bancarrota) se pudo ver como el gran héroe de la justicia había aparecido ¡Megaman estaba listo para volver a la acción!

-…oye Mega, ¿No tienes la sensación de que algo o alguien está influyéndonos para que no paremos de decir "vuelto a la acción"?

-¿Y a quien puñetas le importa si nos manipulan para decir "vuelto a la acción", chaval? ¡Lo que importa es que ya hemos vuelto a la acción y podemos machacar a esos bichos de mierda sin problemas!-expresó el alien, como siempre, su deseo de entrar en algún tipo de acción violenta y que incluyera destrucción, de gran escala a ser posible.

-Pero es que… un momento, ¡Estamos sobre tierra firme!-en ese instante, Mega también cayó en la cuenta de que, si bien seguía siendo invisible para los humanos (O sino el viejo que estaba parado unos metros a su lado ya les estaría mirando alucinado), Megaman estaba parado perfectamente sobre el suelo, algo que, excepto por aquellas esferas Z que usaron los FM-ianos, siempre les había resultado imposible.

-¡Hola, misterioso chico de azul con una cabeza de perro parlante en lugar de mano!-les saludó alegremente un Hertz, uno de esos simpáticos seres celestes que supuestamente se encargaban de mantener en funcionamiento el mundo onda (Aunque en realidad eran tan inútiles que no podían escapar de 2 Mettennas de nivel 1, lo cual hace que unos se pregunte como carajos es que el mundo onda sigue intacto)-¡Veo que te ha sorprendido el hecho de la navegación terrestre!, ¿verdad? Es que hace un par de meses, cuando los 3 satélites principales de regulación de ondas de la Tierra estallaron sin motivo aparente-a Megaman le surgió una gotita, pues él había sido el principal responsable de aquello-Se necesitó mejorar el rendimiento del mundo onda, para suplir las carencias de los satélites, así que los científicos de la NAZA hicieron las mejoras necesarias para que los cuerpos EM pudiésemos ocupar libremente el mundo real, utilizando unas nuevas "subidillas" EM para subir al camino onda. Total, si los humanos no nos ven ni nos sienten, ¿Para que va a importarnos?-expresó, y como para querer darle la razón, se vio a un grupo de Hertz que jugaban animadamente a atravesar al anciano ese, además de que otros estaban lanzándole esferas de datos de un lado al otro, provocando que a Megaman le surgiese una ENORME gota.

-Ehm, sí, gracias por aclarármelo, pero creo que tengo que ir tirando, hay unos virus que están causando estragos-dijo mientras se alejaba raudamente, a la vez que su mente se perturbaba al pensar en lo que podrían hacer los seres EM ahora que tenían libre movimiento en el mundo real (Si bien no interacción con lo físico).

-Wow chaval, imagínate las posibilidades de moverte por el mundo real ¡Seremos como fantasmas! Jeje, no te vayas a asustar mirándote a un espejo-al ver como Geo pasaba del todo de su estúpida (MUY estúpida) broma, a Mega se le ocurrió algo con lo que sí podría reírse-En serio chaval, piénsalo: podremos seguir a alguien sin que se entere, podremos colarnos en el cine cuando queramos…podrías espiar a Sonia cambiándose…-nada más las palabras del alien surgieron de su boca, Megaman se frenó de golpe, su cara se puso tan roja que parecía que fuese a explotar y, finalmente, dio un tropezón que le hizo rodar varios metros por el suelo hasta estamparse contra la Nave-Anuncio, haciendo que los Mettennas saliesen volando en todas direcciones.

-¡¿PERO QUE #€$%&¿?/*# ESTÁS DICIENDOOOO?-rugió el héroe de azul al levantarse mientras su rostro se quemaba, a la vez que Mega se partía de risa sin parar, pues nunca había escuchado una palabrota que requiriese tantos símbolos de censura-¡Como vuelvas a decir alguna chorrada como esa te juro qué…!

-¡Muerte, Muerte, Muerte, Muerte…-Megaman fue interrumpido de golpe al ver como los malditos bichos le rodeaban en masa, mientras hablaban en su "súper complicado" idioma, provocando que le saliese una gotita.

-¿Por qué estos bichos siempre tienen que ir en grandes grupos?-se quejó el joven mientras alzaba su Buster.

-Será el único vestigio de inteligencia que les queda en el cerebro…-susurró Mega mientras les miraba-Bien chaval, hora de hacer esto ¿Recuerdas como se lucha, verdad?

-…-el héroe de azul miró fijamente a Mega, como si creyese que se había vuelto loco-¿Es broma, no? Mega, derrotamos a Andrómeda hace solo 2 meses ¿Por qué carajos piensas que voy a tener problemas contra un grupo de Mettennas?

-…pues ahora que lo dices, no lo sé-dijo el alien mientras le surgía un signo de interrogación y a Megaman una gotita, pues ambos ignoraban esa clase de chorradas sin sentido que ponían los programadores en todas las secuelas-Bueno, que más da, ¿vamos?

-¡Combate de ondas, adelante!-rugió el héroe su viejo grito de batalla, a la vez que empezaba a eliminar a los Mettennas con su Buster y la Card Cañón de Plasma3, cual navecita en el juego "Espace Invaders". Los bichos, al ver su inminente y segura destrucción lucharan o no, intentaron huir como locos. Esto le demostró a Megaman otro de los inconvenientes del movimiento libre por el mundo real, que los virus también podían hacerlo, y que, por lo tanto, podían acceder con más facilidad a otros Comps. de aparatos que antes les era más difícil fastidiar (¡¿Por qué esos imbéciles de la NAZA no pensaron en eso?). Fue por eso que incluso tuvo que perseguir a uno de ellos hasta el tejado de la casa de Dele, donde por fin le dio "descanso eterno" con una Card Long Sword-¡Por fin, creí que nunca lo cogeríamos…! ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó mientras cogía una especie de extraño objeto metálico de dos hélices-Me lo llevaré por si acaso, no vaya a ser que se caiga del tejado y lastime a alguien o algo…

-Bah, tú siempre preocupándote por chorradas, chaval-masculló Mega mientras el joven se expulsionaba y caminaba hacia el parque, para comprobar si la nave aún estaba en buen estado. Como era de esperar (O no) Shadow Night apareció misteriosamente al lado del joven cuando este se acercó a la nave.

-Miau.

-Así es Shadow Night, otro trabajo bien hecho-dijo con una sonrisa el joven mientras pensaba en que volver a la acción (De nuevo con la frase esta) en el mundo onda no había estado tan mal. Es más, incluso se había divertido bastante y…

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces aquí, Geo?-dijo una chillona y conocida voz, provocando que al dúo le surgiese una gotita y, al girarse, comprobaron, efectivamente, como la Dele y su pandilla venían hacia ellos.

(¡No, no va a haber ninguna descripción inútil por más que lo deseéis, están exactamente igual, por si os interesa!).

-Anda Geo, ¿Tú también has venido por ese chirrido tan espantoso?-pregunto el enanín de Zack mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-¡Ese ruido sí que es molesto!-declaró el gordo de Bud mientras hacia gestos estúpidamente expresivos con las manos, para dar énfasis a sus palabras-¡Voy a encontrar lo que hace ese ruido y lo voy a…! ¿Eh?... ¡Oigan, ya no se oye el chirrido!

-¿Y recién te das cuenta?-dijo Dele mirándole con una mezcla de reproche y escepticismo-Sabes Bud, hay veces en las que piense que te haces el idiota a posta solo para fastidiarme el día.

-¡¿EH? ¡No Dele, yo jamás…!

-Sobre ese ruido de antes…-dijo Geo con una gotita al ver lo patético que se veía un gigantón como Bud humillándose así ante Luna-No os preocupéis, ya me he… "encargado" de eso.

-Hmmm…-a Geo le surgió una gotita al ver la manera en la que del le "escaneaba" con la mirada-¿Te has encargado tú de eso? ¿O acaso ha sido…Megaman?-dijo con una sonrisita.

-¡Ah!-Geo miró rápidamente de izquierda a derecha por todo el parque, para luego girarse rápidamente hacia Dele-¡¿Podrías bajar un poco la voz? ¡Creí haberos dicho claramente que eso era un SECRETO!-exageró Geo, como si en verdad alguien fuese a enterarse de algo con solo oír ese nombre que, para una persona normal, sonaba a serie de animé. Porque recordad amigos lectores, a pesar de haber arriesgado su vida por salvar el mundo… a Megaman no lo conocía ni su madre (Nunca mejor dicho). Sí, a veces la vida es triste, pero al tonto de Geo no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo el reconocimiento (Estúpida actitud cliché de prota de videojuego…)

-Jo Geo, no se para que quieres guardar el secreto-dijo Zack con un suspiro.

-¡Es verdad Geo, si yo fuera un héroe…! ¡Qué digo héroe, un **Superhéroe** como tú, se lo contaría a todo el mundo!-dijo Bud con ilusión, provocando que a Geo le surgiese mil gotas cuando pronunció lo de "superhéroe".

-E-es que es mejor así Bud, créeme-dijo con nerviosismo el joven, incapaz de dar una respuesta coherente o razonable a su lógica, mientras Mega se divertía jugando a Pacman en el Star Carrier, con la entretenida actividad de que él mismo sustituía al bicho amarillo-Además eso armaría mucho jaleo y…

-¡NOOOOO…! ¡MI PRECIOSA NAVE-ANUNCIO!-chilló de pronto una voz con una intensidad acústica varias veces superior a la del sonido de antes, consiguiendo que las ventanas de la nuevamente cerrada Big Wave y de las gafas de Zack se agrietaran de golpe, además de provocar que Dele, Geo y Bud tuviesen que taparse fuertemente los oídos, los cuales parecían irles a sangrar del taladrante dolor en cualquier momento.

La causa de aquello había sido un hombre de mediana edad, vestimenta de empresario, con apariencia muy histérica, y un tipo que tenía toda la pinta de un mecánico con traje blanco y gafas ahumadas, los cuales habían salido de ninguna parte (Como casi todos los personajes de relleno de los juegos, ¿o es que nadie lo ha notado?)

-¡Todo ese dinero…PERDIDOOOO…! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO…!-el acústicamente imposible sonido taladró, literalmente, todos los cristales en un radio de más de 700 m. además de provocar graves problemas auditivos a Geo y sus amigos. Finalmente, haciendo acopio de su valor de héroe salva-mundos, el joven se acercó al asesino acústico humano.

-Di-disculpe señor-dijo Geo mientras se agarraba un oído con una gotita, provocando que el hombre le mirase fijamente-Eh, ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Tal vez podamos ayudarle en algo y…

-¡Ay niño, tú no entiendes la gravedad de la situación!-lloriqueó el hombre mientras agarraba a Geo de los hombros y empezaba a zarandearlo al más puro estilo chibi de anime-¡Soy productor de películas, y ahora estaba promocionando Ghost Crisis, la más nueva y architerrorífica (No sé porque no me lo creo) película de fantasmas de todas! ¡Pero algún fallo del sistema ha tumbado mi carísima Nave-anuncio, en la que había invertido miles de Zennys! ¡Todo mi preciosos dinero…PERDIDOOOOOOOOO…!-el renovado grito del hombre hizo que al fin soltara al pobre y mareado Geo y que este, luego de dar muchas vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras veía Jammers bailando el Aserejé alrededor de su cabeza, mirase hacia el mecánico.

-¿Y no hay manera de reparar la nave antes de que este nos deje sordos a todos?-preguntó el joven héroe mientras el productor seguía gritando como histérico.

-Pues por desgracia no-dijo el tipo con un suspiro, que de paso le mostró a Geo la razón por la que no le inmutaba el escándalo: llevaba tapones para los oídos-Al parecer al caerse la nave se ha desprendido (Muy surrealistamente, pues debería haberse hecho pedazos) una pequeña pero vital pieza: el propulsor principal, y sin ella es imposible que la nave…

-¡¿No será esto, por casualidad?-gritó Geo, mientras empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por los gritos, a la vez que sacaba el pequeño objeto metálico con hélices de antes, a la vez que el ingeniero abría los ojos como platos y el hombre dejaba de gritar, mientras miraba fijamente a Geo y al propulsor…

Tan solo 10 minutos después, la Nave-anuncio ya flotaba nuevamente de manera alegre y tranquila mientras hacia la propaganda de aquella absurda película, la cual francamente no podría asustar ni a Zack (Y eso ya es tristeeee).

-¡Muchísimas gracias de nuevo niño, eres mi salvador!-decía por trigésima vez el productor mientras agitaba sin parar el brazo del pobre Geo, el cual era zarandeado como un trapo ante la burlona mirada de Omega-xis y la llena de gotitas de sus amigos-¡¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda pagártelo?

-N-no fue na-nada señor, e-en serio, n-no tiene que…

-¡Ya lo tengo!-dijo el hombre mientras sacaba cuatro boletos largos y amarillentos-¡Toma, son **cuatro** boletos para ver Ghost Crisis! ¡Así es, **cuatro** y justamente **cuatro** a pesar de que solo tú me has ayudado, no preguntes porque pero quiero darte **cuatro**! (Algunas veces ni nos fijamos en lo ridículamente obvios que son los argumentos estos)-y tras poner los boletos en la mano del aturdido Geo, el hombre se alejó feliz mientras tarareaba tonterías sobre el dinero, seguido de cerca por su silencioso ingeniero técnico.

-Miau-expresó Shadow Night sobre aquello mientras salía misteriosamente de detrás de la pierna de Geo… como siempre.

-Coincido contigo amigo, ese tipo está mal de la olla-le respondió Mega al gato mientras le miraba fijamente-Oye Shadow Night, ¿Soy yo o siempre desapareces cuando comienza la acción y reapareces cuanto todo termina?

-Miau.

-Je, je, tienes razón, son imaginaciones mías…

-¡Geo!-la mandona voz de Dele se hizo notar de pronto, desviando la atención de Geo de la interesante actividad de escuchar la charla entre su amigo alien y su gato antinaturalmente listo y misterioso (Si creéis que su vida no puede ser más rara… no sabéis lo que le espera)-¿Ese hombre te ha dado boletos para el cine, no?-dijo mientras se los arrebataba sin contemplación y los ojeaba repetidamente-Uhm, según esto, la película se emite en el cine de Willshire Hills…

-¿Willshi qué?-dijo Geo mientras tanto a él como a Mega les surgían múltiples signos de interrogación.

-Según la Zackpedia, es la ciudad más grande en un radio de 465 km2 y se tarda unos 28 minutos en llegar desde Sierra del Eco-la repentina voz de Zack hizo que Geo le mirase confundido, con una nueva duda en su mente.

-¿La Zackpedia?-dijo con una gotita, a la vez que el enanín con gafas sonreía y se ajustaba las gafas (Hay cosas que no cambian nunca...).

-Así es, je, je, es un nuevo compendio de información recopilada exclusivamente por mí, ordenada alfabéticamente de la A a la Z. Aún está en fase de desarrollo, pero…

-Si Zack ya terminó de matarnos de aburrimiento con sus chorradas…-comenzó a decir Dele en un tono que significaba peligro de muerte para todos-… podría decidir, como delegada de la clase que soy (¡¿Pero cuando entenderá que eso no tiene nada de importante?), lo que vamos a hacer con las entradas. Como sería un insulto dejar que se desperdicien, mañana mismo nos veremos en la parada de autobús para ir a Willshire Hills a verla ¿Queda claro?-dijo con su típico tono de "Dele" que, como siempre, bastó para que todos asintieran con la cabeza, aceptando sus órdenes. Acto seguido, la rubia repartió los boletos DE GEO (Para remarcar lo fácil que le es apropiarse de las cosas de estos palurdos) a cada uno y luego se marchase satisfecha, seguida de sus inseparables escla…, esto compañeros.

-Esto… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya, chaval?-preguntó Mega.

-…Sí, creo que será lo mejor, además mañana tengo ir al cine-dijo el joven héroe con un suspiro mientras se daba media vuelta-Vámonos Shadow Night.

-Miau.

-Bueno chaval, mira el lado positivo, ya solo te queda descansar y hacer el vago durante el reeesto del día-declaró Mega.

000000000000000000000000

Y Mega tenía razón… no, era mentira.

La verdad es que nada más llegar a su casa, Geo se encontró con que su madre tenias problemas con el televisor, pues no se podía ver ni el canal de noticias ANI (A Nadie le Interesan, que recuerdos). Luego de insistirle un momento a Mega, el gran Megaman se materializó… para arreglar el televisor (De salvar el mundo a arreglar electrodomésticos, al parecer los héroes también pueden caer muy bajo). Al final, resultó que la "Importante avería" solo era un puñetero Hertz que se había quedado dormido, luego de haberse pasado todo el maldito día haciendo el idiota por el mundo real, desfrutando de la navegación terrestre. Luego de una reprimenda por parte del Héroe de azul, el pequeño ser de ondas hizo la solemne promesa de no volver nunca a dormirse durante sus horas de trabajo. Obviamente, la televisión seguiría sufriendo interferencias a lo largo del mes, pero esa es otra historia.

-Buf, al fin puedo descansar-dijo Geo con un suspiro mientras se recostaba en su cama, a la vez que Shadow Night miraba por la ventana y Mega empezaba a dormirse dentro del Star Carrier.

-¡Uahhhh! Sabes chaval, últimamente las cosas han sido muy aburridas, es más, diría que lo de hoy ha sido lo más interesante que nos ha pasado desde que vencimos a Andrómeda.

-Bueno, en parte tienes razón Mega, pero honestamente yo prefiero la tranquilidad, y es evidente que no la encontraremos en el mundo onda, menos aún con este nuevo y absurdo cambio de la navegación terrestre-expresó el joven Héroe mientras se quitaba el visualizador y se recostaba en su cama-De hecho, lo más interesante que pienso hacer esta última semana de clases es ir mañana al cine, y tampoco creo que pase nada especialmente emocionante durante las vacaciones, así que me doy por satisfecho-terminó con una calmada sonrisa mientras se acostaba, sin saber lo equivocado que estaba…

000000000000000000000000

**En una misteriosa estancia, en algún desconocido lugar…**

-La vida… ¿Qué es el sentido de la vida sino un punto vacio en medio del infinito cosmos? Porque aquellos que ponemos en duda la existencialidad de…

-¡Joder Hyde! ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte de un #€% vez?-gritó una misteriosa y cabreada sombra femenina, oculta en una especie de absurda y ridícula mini-estancia cuadrangular (De apenas 1 metro y medio) cubierta por velos semi transparentes, provocando que el tipo de las rastas raras en el pelo rubio y el sombrero bombacho se girase hacia ella.

-Mil perdones Lady Vega, es solo que estaba dándole los últimos retoques a mi guion y…

-¡Argh, sabes que me importa una #%& tu guion! Ahora bien, ¿Tienes claro nuestro objetivo o tengo que volver a repetírtelo?

-Por supuesto que no lady Vega, tengo muy claro que nuestro objetivo es… ¡DOMINAR EL MUNDO!

**[Insertar aquí música tétrica más rayos y truenos]**

… parece que la poca paz que había se ha ido al traste.

000000000000000000000000

-¡Ahhhh!-gritó Geo mientras se levantaba de golpe y miraba asustado en todas direcciones. Sabía que era imposibles, que eso no podía volver a pasarle porque todos los peligros de su vida ya se habían acabado, pero…

…

El joven acababa de tener **un mal presentimiento**

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Notas del autor:** Uahhhh…, en fin, no sé si quedará algún lector allí, y si no lo hay es mi culpa, por demorarme tanto en poner esto y desaparecerme sin dar explicaciones. Lo que pasa es que mi anterior fic, el 1, lo había iniciado a mitad de las vacaciones de verano, y la verdad al principio no estaba seguro de que rumbo tomaría, ni siquiera estaba seguro de terminarlo y escribía por aburrimiento en mis ratos libres… pero llegó el cap 3 y los reviews empezaron a llegar, y al final (Aunke tarde tanto ke volvieron las clases antes de ke lo acabara) lo seguí y terminé con un éxito ke me pareció bastante bueno para ser mi primer fic. Pero ahora estoy en clases y la verdad es ke el bachillerato se me esta haciendo algo difícil y pesado, y prácticamente no he encontrado nada de tiempo para escribir. De hecho, si subo este primer cap de la conti de mi fic es porke me gustó y entusiasmó mucho escribir el 1, y porque había prometido a mis lectores el hacerlo, pero como veis he tardado una eternidad y de hecho es bien corto (Aunke eso también es en parte culpa de que no hay mucho ke parodiar al principio de los juegos -.-) por eso les aviso algo: Lo pongo para ke sepan ke pienso seguirlo, pero no ahora, no tengo tiempo y tengo ke centrarme en mis estudios, sinó hasta mis vacaciones de verano, ke serán por Junio. Ya sé ke es mucha espera y no culpo a nadie si abandona la lectura, pero prometo ke entonces volveré a actualizar periódicamente como al principio y lo más rápido ke pueda. En fin, no me keda más ke decir salvo hasta pronto y ke ojalá alguno kiera seguir leyéndome. ¡Ya nos leemos en verano! Y mi eterno ¡Miaaaauuuuu! XD


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡El actor de Tercera!

**Disclaimers:**Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!)

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho.

**Megamen Strikeforce 2: Ninja X Zerker X Saurian**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Ser o no ser…! ¡¿Un espíritu mediocre? ¡El actor de tercera, Fantasma Oscuro!**

Amanecía pacíficamente en el pueblucho de Sierra del Eco, una bella mañana con pájaros y flores, indicando el ya cercano fin de curso para los estresados alumnos de la escuela, y era una mañana tan tranquila que…

-¡Arriba chaval, tenemos que ir a ver una ciudad y una película!

-Miau.

…que claramente tenía que ser arruinada por cierto alien azul.

-Mega…-Geo se levantó dando un suspiro y soltando varios bostezos, provocando que el alien fijase su atención en él. Parecía que el joven llevase meses sin hacer nada en lugar de una sola noche (¿Pilláis el chiste?).

-¿Soy yo o no dormiste muy bien anoche?

-Brillante genio ¿Lo adivinaste tú solo?

-Jeje, pues sí la verdad, y podría decirte también toda una lista de cosas que… ¡Eh, espérame!-gritó el alien al darse cuenta de que (Claramente) Geo había pasado de él y se había vestido (En menos de 3 segundos, como solo él sabe, santos realismos…) para luego salir de su habitación, ignorándole-A veces pienso que el chaval no me respeta lo suficiente…

-Miau.

-Tú lo has dicho Shadow Night, tú lo has dicho…-murmuró el alien mientras él y el gato seguían al joven Héroe.

00000000000000000000000

-¡Llegas tarde, pedazo de lentorro!-fue el "amable saludo" de la Dele cuando, luego de 5 minutos de desayuno, el trió disparejo se presentó en la parada del autobús, donde la rubia y el enanín con gafas ya les estaban esperando.

-Eh, pero si juraría que he llegado a tiempo…-murmuró Geo mientras miraba la hora.

-Para ser exactos, has llegado 36,8 segundos tarde-dijo la Dele mientras levantaba la nariz con aire autosuficiente, provocando una enorme gota en la cabeza de Geo y que Mega se pusiese a mascullar incoherencias con fastidio-Pero tranquilo, te lo perdone solo porque no eres el último en llegar…

-Tranquila Dele, estoy segura de que Bud debe estar a punto de llegar-habló calmadamente el enanín de Zack.

**14 minutos y 45, 3 segundos después…**

-¡Lo sieeeeeentoooo!-gritó Bud mientras llegaba jadeando a la parada del autobús-¡Disculpen el, argh, retraso, Argh, pero es que me quedé dormido porque…!

-Porque ayer te quedaste jugando hasta tarde al "Burger Quest" ¿verdad?-preguntó (O más bien, afirmó) Luna con evidente fastidio, provocando que a Zack le surgiese una gotita y que Geo y Mega pusiesen una cara de "¡¿Existe semejante chorradda?" digna de un retrato coleccionable.

-¡¿Ehhhh? ¡Dele, es increíble, puedes leer la mente!-exclamó el gordo joven, ganándose una ostia tan tremenda que lo dejó en el suelo viendo estrellitas.

-¡No, grandísima bola de cebo sin cerebro, lo que pasa es SIEMPRE que tenemos que ir algún lugar temprano te quedas jugando a esa grandísima estupidez de juego!-explicó amablemente la Dele, rodeada de una mortal aura llameante. Luego, se giró tranquilamente hacia Geo y, con su cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, le dijo-Por cierto, veo que finalmente has conseguido un Star Carrier.

-Eh, sí, je, m-me llegó justo ayer…-murmuró Geo mientras miraba con un escalofrió como Zack ayudaba al pobre y destrozado Bud a salir del cráter creado por su impacto.

-Vaya, pues creo que debería explicarte algunas cosas, ¿Ya sabes lo que es el Poder Empático?

-¿El poder cual?-cuestionó el singular dúo, aunque a Mega Luna pareció no oírlo (O ese o lo ignoró).

-Aish, no sé porque estoy rodeada de inútiles buenos para nada-gruñó la rubia con fastidio, mientras a todos le salía una gotita ante el completo menosprecio hacia su autoestima-El Poder Empático es una nueva función añadida a los Star Carrier, básicamente son un tipo de puntos de energía que aumenta dependiendo de cuantas Bandas-Hermano tengas, y cuan profunda sea tu relación con cada Hermano.

-Exacto, además, según la Zackpedia el indicador de Poder Empático con cada Hermano aumenta o disminuye según tu relación con él mejore o empeore-explicó amablemente Zack, como si al decirlo de manera lista le diese a esa frase el sentido del que carecía completamente.

-Sí, sí, bastante interesante-expresó la Dele mientras emitía un aura que decía claramente _"Dejad de desviar el tema con imbecilidades, YA mismo"_, haciéndoles sudar la gota gorda-Como iba yo diciendo, ahora la nueva moda es que la gente con Poder Empático alto tenga privilegios que otros no, por eso subirlo es algo que todos buscan casi con desesperación-explicó la rubia, haciendo que Geo se pusiese a pensar si era licito discriminar a la gente por tener más o menos estúpidos puntos en su Star Carrier.

-¡Sí, y la Dele es la que tiene el Poder Empático más alto de los tres!-exclamó Bud, emocionado como si la joven no acabase de casi romperle el cráneo contra el suelo.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Tus Bandas-Hermano se han formateado, no?-preguntó mirando a Geo, aunque no le dio tiempo a contestar antes de seguir hablando-Entonces lo mejor será que reformemos nuestra Banda-Hermano inmediatamen…

-¡El autobús acaba de llegar!-exclamó Zack con alegría, mientras el susodicho transporte de horario imposible (Esa vez añádase que según la Dele llevaban tarde más de media hora) aparecía en la parada.

-Hmm, ya lo haremos más tarde, ahora vamos, debemos ir a ver una peli-sentenció Luna mientras subía, seguida de sus esclav…, eh, "amigos" y de un Geo lleno de gotitas, que rogaba para que el resto de la tarde fuese más tranquila…

Empiezo a pensar que este chico es gafe de nacimiento.

00000000000000000000000

-Vaaaaya…-se asombraban Mega y Geo mientras miraban alucinados la gran cantidad de gente que pasaba de aquí para allá por debajo de ellos, en un nivel inferior de la imponente ciudad, eso sin mencionar todos los que se veían por encima, en una parte superior a la que se accedía mediante un ascensor con plataforma circular.

-Je, bienvenido a Willshire Hills, Geo. Según la Zackpedia, es la segunda urbe más grande de todo el país, después de la capital claro, y además… ¿Eh?-en ese momento, el enanín de Zack se percató de que todos estaban pasando de él ya se encontraban dispuestos a subir en el ascensor-¡Esperenmeee…!

-Bien, aquí estamos-exclamó Luna mientras llegaban y miraban los edificios y e interfaces flotantes que iban de aquí para allá (Anunciando desde refrescos hasta cartas intercambiables)-Como aún falta algo de tiempo para la película quizá debamos ir a dar una vuel…-cuando Dele quiso darse cuenta, ya se habían ido todos y la habían dejado hablando sola-…cuanto los encuentre me van a oír Ò-Ó

-Vaya, hay interfaces aéreas por doquier…-decía Geo mientras miraba todos los carteles flotantes que había por la zona (Aunque además se podía apreciar, como quien no quiere la cosa, a un tío materializando una especie de tabla de su Star Carrier, una "Onda de Materia" el último invento y grito de la moda EM), hasta que uno en específico le llamó la atención…

Siendo sinceros, solo "la cara" que estaba en él llamó la atención.

-¡Es Sonia!-se sorprendió el joven mientras una sonrisa idiota aparecía en su rostro al ver la sonriente cara de la bella cantante, la cual sostenía una lata de refresco que tambien tenía su cara.

-¡Pruebe "Soniavita-D", la bebida que hará que vuestros corazones lleguen al cielo!-decía la dulce y animada voz de la cantante (Grabada en el anuncio holográfico de un modo tan súper tecnológicamente ilógico que nunca comprenderemos) mientras el joven la miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Je, aunque solo sea una interfaz aérea es agradable poder verla y oírla-sonreía el joven mientras Mega se materializaba a su lado, dando un profundo suspiro al ver que el joven se había ido a su mundo de fantasía y que, si querían llegar a ver la película a tiempo, traerlo de vuelta le iba a costar más que vencer a Andrómeda.

-Disculpa chico, no he podido evitar notar como miras fijamente el anuncio de la bella Sonia Strumm-las palabras de un niño un par de años menor que él despertaran a Geo de su ensoñación-¿Verdad que es preciosa? ¡Hace un par de meses dejó su carrera como cantante y salió de viaje por el mundo, pero hace poco ha vuelto a la carga y ya están pensando en sacar su siguiente disco!-exclamaba el emocionadísimo joven.

-¿Ha vuelto a cantar? Que extraño, no me lo dijo…-murmuró el joven Héroe mientras el niño se quedaba mirando al interfaz, un poco perplejo.

-¿Ah? ¿Que "no te lo dijo"? ¿Por qué hablas de ella como si la conocieras mucho?

-Es que sí que la conozco-dijo Geo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-De hecho es mi mejor amiga y…

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?-grito el chico con una expresión mezcla de asombro, incredulidad y horror a la vez (¿Es eso posible?)-¡¿Cómo puede un tipo común y corriente (Santas ironías irónicas) como tú ser amigo de la gran ídolo Sonia Strumm? ¡¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco? ¡Mi vida ya no tiene sentidooooo…!-y así, el chico salió corriendo y gritando incoherencias, dejando a un medio traumado Geo y a un…digamos, nervioso Mega.

-Oye chaval, empiezo a pensar que sí que tienes un problema de comunicación interpersonal (No me pregunten como aprendió Mega esa palabra)…

-Ca-cállate Mega-sentencio Geo mientras se alejaba del anuncio, deseando tener una tarde más tranquila que sus últimos 5 minutos.

00000000000000000000000

-Ohhhh-fue el coro general del cuarteto de "amigos" (Redondeando la palabra hasta el infinito) al admirar como, un poco más allá de la zona del cine y los anuncios, se alzaba una imponente torre de colores blancos y azules, con múltiples ventanas. Debía tener más de 20 pisos y tenía una imponente antena en su cima.

-Según la Zackpedia, esta es la torre IFL, la principal fuente transmisora y receptora de ondas EM de todo el país.

-Woah, es enorme… ¿Creen que alguien podría hacer un sándwich del mismo tamaño?

-Bud, como no dejes de pensar con el estómago, juro que voy a arrojarte de la plataforma hasta abajo sin remordimientos y…

"_Vaya, es increíble poder estar delante de la construcción que permite funcionar todas las ondas EM de Electopia"_ eran los pensamientos del joven Héroe, ajeno a las tonterías de sus… ¿Amigos? ¿Hermanos? ¿Compañeros de clase? Bah, que más da, al fin y al cabo nadie puede definir bien la relación de estos 4 _"Me pregunto si…"_ al joven le bastó un vistazo con su confiable visualizador para comprobar que la torre estaba rodeada de caminos onda ascendentes, además de decenas de Hertz que iban de aquí para allá "trabajando" (O haciendo el vago, si lo preferís).

-Vaya, veo que os interesa mucho la torre, jóvenes-el singular grupo de compañeros (O "El Quinteto de Cuatro" como me gusta llamarles) se giraron para ver llegar a "Un tipo cualquiera común y corriente que pasaba por allí de casualidad"

El tío en cuestión era rubio y vestía unas oscuras ropas moradas estilo gabardina, con un pantalón verde con los bordes de los pies al más puro estilo de los 80 (Del 1900, no del 2100). Además, llevaba unas rastas estrafalarias (¿Un rubio con rastas? Alguien estaba muy fumado mientras dibujaba esto…) coronadas por un pequeño y estúpido sombrero bombacho (Como el de Charles Chaplin) del mismo color que su gabardina. Su atuendo se completaba con un bastón con cabeza de lobo plateado, como los de las pelis de terror clásicas, y por una ladina y curiosa (CughMalvadaCough) sonrisa en su rostro…

Sí, definitivamente este tipo no tiene nada de sospechoso (Estúpidos argumentos obvios…).

-Ehm, sí señor…-Dele miró dudosa al hombre, como si temiese estar hablando con un pirado.

-Hyde, me llamo Hyde, para servirles-dijo el tétrico personaje mientras se apoyaba en su bastón-Fascinante esta torrecita ¿verdad? ¿Alguno sabe por qué es tan importante para el país?

-¡Oh, oh, eso lo sé, lo sé! ¡Porque sin las ondas EM no podríamos vivir ya que, hoy en día, dependemos de ellas para todo!-gritó Bud, en un alarde de inteligencia inusitado para él (En esos tiempos, era lo primero que te enseñaban en la escuela, y francamente una de las pocas cosas que se había aprendido el gordito de memoria).

-Exacto jovencito, je, je, así que, dejadme haceros una pregunta ¿Os imagináis un mundo en que esta torre no existiese?

-Eh, pues la verdad…-sin embargo, antes de que ninguno tuviese siquiera oportunidad de responder, el hombre ya se había dado media vuelta y se había alejado soltando unas ligeras pero terroríficas carcajadas.

-…ese tipo daba miedo-expresó Bud.

-Menudo imbécil más raro-opinó Mega, aunque nadie más que Geo pareció oírle.

-Que sarta de sinsentidos… ¡Ese tipo acaba de ganarse un lugar en la Zackpedia!-se emocionó el enanín mientras se ponía a escribir sin parar en su Star Carrier.

-Desde luego era alguien extraño…-murmuró Geo mientras miraba por donde el hombre se había ido.

-Dejadlo ya chicos, en las ciudades siempre se encuentra un pirado como ese por cada 1000 personas normales-suspiró la Dele mientras les miraba a todos-Ahora… ¡¿A que estáis esperando, panda de cretinos? ¡Tenemos que ir a ver una película!

00000000000000000000000

Y luego nuestros queridos amigos fueron a ver tranquilamente la película, para después irse a casa sin ninguna molestia ni contratiempo… Ja, ja, no en serio ¿Se lo creyeron? ¿En la vida de Geo Stelar? Por favor…

El primer problema les llegó cuando, al querer entrar al cine, descubrieron que el gordito del grupo había perdido su entrada y, en un acto de solidaridad digno de grandes amigos (Pre programado), decidieron que ninguno de ellos vería la peli si no lo hacían todos así que todos se dieron a la tarea de buscar la entrada perdida… y, claramente, fue Geo el único que pudo resolverlo (A veces ser el protagonista jode mucho más que ser un secundario).

Nuestro joven Héroe encontró la entrada de Bud que, por azares del destino, había llegado (Vete tú a saber cómo) hasta el tejado de uno de los altísimos edificios que estaban a la misma altura que la plataforma donde se encontraban, pero a unos 20 metros de distancia. De manera que tuvo que: Primero: pedirle prestada al tío de antes su "Onda de Materia Tabla Aérea", sin embargo este le dijo que solo lo haría si lograba decirle como gustarle a una chica que quería impresionar. Así que nuestro pobre y repetidamente mandado Héroe tuvo que (Luego de fracasar intentando hablarle a la chica gracias a su maldición anti-relaciones con otro ser humano) meterse en el Star Carrier de la mujer y revisar sus intimidades,(Algo ante lo que hubiese estado en contra en cualquier otro momento, pero necesitaba la entrada de Bud y…) para descubrir que la mujer prefería a los hombres con alto Poder Empático (Sin embargo no notó como Mega copiaba todos los datos, para luego colgarlos en su ya muy popular blog).

Finalmente, Geo pudo obtener la maldita tabla y, luego de una puñetera conversación con ella (Que no os extrañe, en este mundo todas las malditas cosas hablan, hasta los hámsteres), el joven logró recuperar la santa entrada. Quizá lo más curioso de todo fue que, una vez que se reunió con los otros para entrar al cine, la película aún no había comenzado (¿Alguien nota todas las incoherencias temporales que sobran en este juego?)

-¿Geo? ¡Eres tú!-cuando el joven Héroe se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio de los cines, se dio con la sorpresa de encontrarse a su viejo conocido, el Sr. Aaron Boreal, justo delante de la zona donde se exhibían diversas Ondas de Materia-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

-¡Sr. Boreal!-se alegró el joven mientras se le acercaba-Yo también me alegro de verle ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Pues me encargo de todo lo relacionado con las Ondas de Materia en este establecimiento, me pidieron que les ayudase y no pude negarme ¿Y tú que haces por aquí?

-Pues iba a ver una película junto con…

-¡Geo Stelar, grandísimo caracol con patas, date prisa de una buena vez!-el bramido de la rubia desde el ascensor hizo que el heroico dúo diese un respingo y que Geo se despidiese torpemente antes de salir pitando. Al menos ver la película le aseguraría una tarde tranquila…

…

¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo, verdad?

**[Insertar aquí música tétrica + Rayos y truenos]**

…sí, eso suponía.

00000000000000000000000

-¡Hala, la peli está alucinante!-se entusiasmó Bud mientras compraban palomitas en el breve receso que había entre una mitad y otra de la película (¿Eso tiene algún sentido?).

En realidad, la "terrorífica" película (Emitida con hologramas de 4 dimensiones gracias a nuestras amadas ondas EM) consistía en unos niños que huían cagados de miedo de unos fantasmas, habitantes de una vieja casa abandonada, que tenían una pinta más falsa que Gasparín, y de cómo un tío con una aspiradora y su propio tema musical llamado "El Sorbefantasmas" les absorbía y detenía (Vaya, eso SÍ que es ORIGINAL)…

Vamos, que una peli que no asustaría ni a un tetrapléjico con un marcapasos cuádruple, pero por alguna razón había asustado mortalmente a todos menos a la Dele (A esta solo la asustan los peligros de verdad…algo raro en este videojuego).

-¡Es cierto Bud, además ya sé que quiero ser de mayor! ¡Sorbefantasmas!-se sumó Zack al entusiasmo del gordito.

-¡Hala, yo también!

-Parecen unos críos imbéciles…-murmuraba la Dele, mientras, detrás de ella, Geo preguntaba a la dependienta por el precio de una onda de materia que era una réplica exacta de la aspiradora del Sorbefantasmas (Que era tan absurdamente cara que no me atrevo a poner su precio)-…¿Qué estoy diciendo? No lo parecen, lo son… ¡Eh, cabezas huecas, daos prisa, que la segunda mitad de la jodida película ya va a empezar!

00000000000000000000000

-¡Tú puedes, Sorbefantasmas!-exclamaban unos emocionados Zack y Bud mientras el susodicho "Héroe" de la película aparecía dispuesto a acabar con los fantasmas. Al lado de ellos, Geo miraba emocionado la peli preguntándose qué pasaría (Cabe resaltar que Mega estaba pudriéndose de aburrimiento en el Star Carrier) y la Dele solo soltaba otro bostezo…

Y entonces todas las luces se apagaron.

-¡¿Pero qué?-se oyeron varias exclamaciones y gritos en la sala, mientras todos se inquietaban, al mismo tiempo que Geo sentía aquella familiar sensación recorriéndole las venas, aquel presentimiento de que un día aparentemente normal de su tranquila vida (Sarcasmo) estaba a punto de joderse…de nuevo.

-¡Enhorabuena, damas y caballeros, acabáis de ser seleccionados para presenciar una función especial e irrepetible!-tras esa larga y teatral (Estúpida) frase, las luces volvieron a encenderse, para revelar ante los ahora sorprendidos y aterrados espectadores que la sala estaba llena de una especie de pequeños fantasmas blancos redondeados, adornados con un ridículo sombrero de bruja y al aún más estrafalario dueño de la estrafalaria voz, parado sobre uno de los mini edificios de ondas de materia (Colocados estúpidamente al fondo de la sala para dar "más realismo" a la película).

El tipo en cuestión tenía la piel verduzca, portaba un traje azulado, tonto y teatral al más puro estilo "El fantasma de la ópera" (Con todo y capa), pero como armadura ligera, y una especie de mascara blanca que en realidad no cubría nada de su cara, si sus feos ojos rojizo. Su cabeza estaba coronada por un ENORME sombrero (Igual que el del Sombrero Loco del cuento de aquella niña y el conejo blanco…), de detrás del cual emergían algunas irregulares ondas EM amarillas, intentando simular un estúpido peinado. Además, llevaba un laaaaaargo bastón azulado, que parecía ser la única "arma" que portaba aquel ser.

-¡Chaval, ese tipo es un cuerpo en cambio de onda EM!-gritó Mega mientras aparecía Geo y este se ponía el visualizador-¡Además esos fantasmuchos de aquí son ondas de materia!

-Espera, ¿Cómo pueden estar viendo todos a ese tipo si está en un cambio de onda?

-Ehm… ni idea, ¿La sala de proyección del cine, quizá?-aventuró Mega, intentando en vano llenar uno de esos huecos ilógicos que siempre dejaban los creadores.

-¡Soy vuestro gran presentador, Fantasma Oscuro, y preparaos para la más terrorífica obra teatral jamás vista… porque será la última que veréis!-rio maquiavélicamente mientras los fantasmas se lanzaban y empezaban a levantar y golpear sin ton ni son a todo el mundo, provocando gritos y que la gente empezase a correr en círculos-¡Sí, eso es, gritad y corred, tal como mi guion decía para esta escena! Ahora, según mi guion, necesito una bella coprotagonista para que presencie mi plan maestro-la mirada del ser paseo un par de veces por la sala y se fijó en Luna-Bueno, tendrá que servir-se resignó mientras, antes de que los otros pudiesen reaccionar, dos fantasmas aparecieron al lado de la rubia y la levantaron por los aires.

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Suéltenme malditos bichos mal dibujados! ¡AYUUUUDAAAAA!-chilló la Dele mientras Fantasma Oscuro reía y se daba media vuelta.

-¡Y ahora a la torre IFL, donde tendrá lugar la escena final de esta obra, según mi genial guion, muajajajaja!-rio como un panoli antes de desaparecer junto a Dele y sus fantasmas en un destello.

-¡DELE!-chillaron Zack y Bud mientras corrían en círculos-¡SE LA HAN LLEVADOOOO!

-¡Maldición, ese tipo tiene a Luna! Y además… ¿Cómo puede ser alguien con cambio de onda? ¡Pensé que habíamos acabado con la amenaza FM-iana!-exclamó Geo mientras miraba a Mega.

-Cierto chaval, y además ese tipo no desprendía ondas FM-ianas, eran otro tipo que nunca había sentido… ¡Pero ahora, basta de chorradas chaval, tenemos que ayudar a la pesada delgada y apalizar a ese tipo sin piedad! ¡Vamos a ponernos salvajes!

-Sí, lo que tú digas….-murmuró Geo mientras salían de la sala y se encontraban con que el ascensor no funcionaba y que estaban atrapados en el tercer piso. Por suerte, un (Siempre) convenientemente colocado agujero onda le permitió a Megaman llegar hasta abajo…pero desgraciadamente se encontró la puerta bloqueada por fantasmas rodeados de un aura eléctrica-¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Si solo hay que hacer a un lado a estos bichos y ya!-se confió Mega mientras arrastraba al Héroe contra los fantasmas…y ambos sufrían una descarga electica de varios miles de voltios, que seguro se hubiesen cargado al pobre chico si no hubiese estado en cambio de onda-V-Vale…a-acepto su-sugerencias…

-Me-Mega, eres un…argh, tenemos que apurarnos, si tan solo hubiese una manera de quitar a estos…

-Miau-oyó el dúo heroico, un momento antes de que la canción tema de la peli "Los Cazafantasmas" empezase a sonar, y que todos los fantasmas fuesen absorbidos de golpe hacia detrás de Megaman, el cual se giró, más incrédulo que nunca… para ver a Shadow Night, parado encima de aquella onda de materia de la aspiradora del Sorbefantasmas, la cual estaba apagando con una de sus patitas.

-Miau.

-¡Asombroso Shadow Night, eres genial! ¡Ahora démonos prisa Geo, como acaba de exponer nuestro amigo minino, debemos apurarnos para ayudar a la Dele!

-Pero…pero… ¡Pero si…! ¡Y esa onda de materia estaba…! ¡¿Y cómo, si nunca ha venido aquí…? ¡¿Y cómo sabía que los fantasmas…? …¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo. Buen trabajo Shadow Night-y así sin más, Megaman salió del cine, prometiéndose así mismo que mañana le pediría a su madre que le sacara una cita urgente con un psicólogo.

00000000000000000000000

La cosa se le había puesto bastante chunga al Héroe de azul.

Para empezar, al salir se encontró con que toda la ciudad estaba invadida por los fantasmas, causando el pánico general (Además de que por algún misterioso poder los fantasmas habían provocado que se hiciese de noche a las 3 de la tarde), y el puñetero "avance tecnológico" de la navegación terrestre no era precisamente una ayuda cuando tenías que avanzar a punta de Buster entre montones de virus que aprovechaban el pánico para joder sin parar por tierra firme. Luego, al llegar a la torre IFL, se dio con la desagradable (Y predecible) sorpresa de que el ascensor tampoco servía allí, por lo cual se veía obligado a tomar los más de 20 pisos de camino onda en cuadrado, rectángulo, y otra formas geométricas laberínticas que rodeaban el edificio. Y como si eso no bastara, un Hertz herido (Seguramente por no huir a tiempo por hacer el idiota) le había dado la mala noticia de que, si bien los fantasmas que pululaban por alrededor de la torre parecían ignorar la presencia de los seres EM, el más mínimo contacto con ellos provocaba ataques hostiles, y estos fastamicos eran más jodidos de eliminar que muchos virus normales juntos. Creo que sobra decir que, por algún "azar del destino" (Argumento del juego), los fantasmas se movían de una manera rítmica y repetitiva por los caminos onda, haciendo que fuese casi imposible esquivarlos y que Megaman sufriese más de un arduo combate, sin contar a los virus normales que salían de parranda por allí.

Y era por eso que, a tres cuartas partes del camino, a nuestro Héroe casi le dio un patatús al Corazón cuando vio que casi 5 metros de camino onda estaban cortados, seguramente por corrupción de datos provocada por tanto jaleo (O alguna otra chorrada inexplicable).

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Y ahora como pasamos?

-No sé… ¿NO podrías saltar? Tampoco es un tramo muy grande…-propuso la cabeza de Mega desde el brazo de Megaman.

-Mega, estos jodidos caminos ondas tienen apenas metro y medio de ancho, seguramente porque no están pensados que los recorra nada más grande un par de Hertz a la vez, y es un salto de casi 5 metros. Si me equivoco un puñetero centímetro caeremos de más de 15 pisos hasta el suelo de la torre…y si tenemos la suerte de siempre, fijo que además rompemos el suelo de la plataforma y nos caemos otros 30 pisos.

-EH….bien, estoy abierto a sugerencias, ja, ja…-rio Mega nerviosamente, mientras echaba miraditas hacia abajo, como percatándose por vez primera de lo alto que estaban.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos pensar si…

-¡AYUDAAAA…!-chillaron repentinamente, un piso más abajo, dos limpia ventanas (Parados sobre una precaria plataforma de metal de escasos 4 metros de largo) que habían tenido la mala suerte no solo de quedarse allí durante el desastre, sino que además un camino onda les pasase justo por las narices, atrayendo suficiente la atención de 2 fantasmas que al parecer querían divertirse tirándolos desde allí haber quien se espachurraba primero contra suelo.

-¡Dejadlos, malditos engendros blancos!-el heroico grito de batalla de Megaman fue acompañado de un salto (O caída suicida) que por poco le cuesta la vida, acompañado de un grito de Mega, pero la suerte quiso que cayese justo en medio del camino onda y la plataforma de los 2 hombres, con Espacio suficiente para aterrizar y partirles el sombrero a los fantasmas, antes de borrarlos con una rápida ráfaga del Buster-Buf, por los pelos, un poco más y estos 2 no la cuen…

-¡Nos has salvado!-se asombraron los 2 hombres, provocando que Megaman diese un respingo y se girase incrédulo a verlos-¡Muchas gracias, chico de azul, eres nuestro salvador!

-¿Po-podéis verme?-se alucinó el Héroe mientras Mega mascullaba algo.

-Maldición, así que lo que leí en un comentario de mi blog era cierto… Verás chaval, al parecer, debido a la navegación terrestre, ahora ciertas partes donde las ondas EM son demasiado grandes crean una semi visibilidad, que permite a los humanos simples ver a los seres EM compuestos, como los Hertz…o nosotros. Lo malo es que nada te indica cuando pasas a esta "Zona Visible" o cuando sales de ella.

-¡¿Y no podrías habérmelo dicho antes?-se quejó el joven Héroe, pero antes de que los extrañados hombres pudiesen preguntarle porqué discutía con su mano izquierda, una momentánea, repentina y casual subida de la energía hizo que la plataforma de los 2 hombres subiese de improviso, imposibilitándoles seguir viendo a Megaman y, casualmente, deteniéndose justo en el lugar donde el camino onda estaba cortado, actuando como un improvisado puente-…creo que ya no pueden verme ¿Cierto?

-Sí…menuda suerte la nuestra ¿eh?-sonrió Mega, mientras el joven Héroe suspiraba y comenzaba a correr de nuevo, en su loca subida hasta la cima en esa noche de locos y fantasmas.

00000000000000000000000

-¡Ayuda, por favor!-rogaron una niña, un anciano y una joven mujer, rodeados por varios fantasmas en el mirador de la torre, justo a unos 10 metros de la cima, pero cuando pensaban que sus poco importantes vidas habían llegado a su triste fin, una potente Card Blazing Edge blandida por Megaman fulminó a todos los fantasmas, dejándoles alucinados y provocando un suspiro por parte del Héroe de azul, ya que las caras de esos 3 indicaban que era visible de nuevo.

-¡Escuchen, no hay tiempo, el ascensor está bloqueado pero podéis bajar por las escaleras, me he ocupado de casi todos los fantasmas del exterior mientras subía así que no creo que tengáis problemas para huir!

-Pe-pero, ¡Pero si acabas de salvarnos la vida, jovencito azul!-exclamó el agradecido anciano mientras las otras 2 asentían y sonreían-¿Se puede saber quién eres?

-Soy Megaman-declaró Geo de una manera que, por alguna razón, le salió tan súper heroica y alucinante como cuando se lo había dicho a Luna por primera vez, hace tanto tiempo después de luchar con Taurus. En ese momento, los gritos de ayuda de la susodicha rubia les llegaron desde arriba-¡Y ahora disculpen, pero tengo que ayudar a una amiga!-y sin decir más, el Héroe se lanzó al siguiente camino onda con un rápido movimiento, pero a la vista de los sorprendidos rescatados fue como si el guerrero azul se desvaneciese en una centella brillante.

-Wow, menudo numerito heroico chaval-dijo Mega, mientras ambos llegaban a la cima (¡Al fin!), pero la repentina escena hizo que ambos callaran y se pusiesen en guardia.

Luna estaba atada a la antena principal de la cima de la torre, gritando ayuda mientras a unos metros por debajo sentado sobre la plataforma de cemento de la base de la antena estaba al mismo tipo rubio que se habían encontrado antes, el tal Hyde, el cual estaba leyendo un montón de papeles apilados.

-A ver, veamos los actos numerados: 1_Entrada dramática para causar el pánico, 2_Secuestrar a chica para aumentar dramatismo, 3_Explicar mi plan malévolo antes de realizarlo… ¡Ja, ja, ja, grita todo lo que quieras damisela, nadie podrá oír tus gritos de socorro, y pronto caerás presenciando en primera fila como destruyo la torre IFL! ¿Te imaginas lo que pasará entonces? ¡Todos los sistemas EM del país colapsaran, será un caos total en toda Electopia, muajaja, y estaremos un paso más cerca de culminar nuestro plan maes…!

-¡No te lo permitiré!-Hyde se sobresaltó y casi dejó caer su guion cuando Megaman llegó a escena. Por alguna increíble casualidad del destino justo alrededor y delante de la cima de la torre había una aaaamplia plataforma EM rectagunlar, quizá para que los Hertz pudiesen apreciar las vistas-¡Ahora suelta a Luna y ríndete!-exclamó el Héroe mientras le apuntaba con su Buster.

-¿EH? Espera ¿Quién demonios eres tú, enano azul? ¡Esto no salía en mi...!

-¡MEGAMAN!-el sonoro grito de Luna interrumpió, y casi le rompió los tímpanos, a Hyde, además de provocarle múltiples gotas al heroico dúo al ver cómo les miraba con ojillos brillantes-¡Sabía que vendrías a rescatarme, mi gran Héroe!

-Eh, sí, descuida Luna…-murmuró Megaman con cierto nerviosismo. Ciertamente, la drástica diferencia en la forma en la que Luna le trataba cuando estaba transformado era algo que le traumaba mucho más que los inexplicables actos de Shadow Night-Ahora…¡Como iba diciendo, detén a esos fantasmas ahora mismo!

-Vaya, así que alguien intenta salvar a la damisela en apuros, un giro interesante pero bastante clásico y dramático… ¡Pues tendrás que vértelas conmigo, pues yo, el protagonista de esta obra, soy el que vencerá!-exclamó de manera teatral mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Eso es un Star Carrier?

-Eso parece chaval, pero tiene algo diferente…-Mega también observó el aparato, ciertamente muy parecido al Star Carrier, pero de un color gris y marrón oscuro, además de tener unas letras ininteligibles en los botones y un extraño símbolo en los cuatro costados.

-Je, podría decirse que esto es un "Star Carrier Ancestral"-explicó Hyde de manera tétrica-¡Sal, Fantasma!-exclamó mientras, para sorpresa del dúo heroico una criatura de apariencia espectral hecha de ondas EM rosáceas y con una máscara de opera con una sonrisa estúpida en lugar de cara. La única "protección" que parecía llevar era una inútil armadura verdosa en diagonal sobre su pecho, aunque no le cubría ni medio cuerpo.

-¡Yo soy Fantasma, pequeño de azul, y todos los otros fantasmas responden a mis órdenes!-explicó el ser de "súper original" nombre.

-¡Prepárate enano, has cometido tu ultimo error al introducirte en mi obra! ¡Cambio de onda EM!-las palabras que empezó a gritar sorprendieron al dúo heroico hasta el punto de dejarlos boquiabiertos-¡Hyde, en el aire!-un destello cubrió a ambos villanos, haciendo aparecer a Fantasma Oscuro-¡Ahora vas a ver como…!

-¡EH, me has robado mi frase!-gruñó Megaman mientras se ponía en guardia.

-¡Groargh, ahora es personal, a por él chaval!

-Jaja, y para el acto final, el improvisado caballero azul intenta salvar a la chica, pero ambos perecen a manos del protagonista ¡Hora del espectáculo!

-¡Combate de ondas, adelante!-exclamó Geo como siempre, antes de activar un Blazing Edge y lanzarse contra su enemigo a toda potencia, pero fue sorprendido cuando este sacó su "bastón", dejando atrás la funda oculta para revelar un espada larga y afilada que chocó con fiereza contra el ardiente filo del Héroe.

-¡Ja, saluda a mi Sable Bastón megatonto!-gritó Fantasma Oscuro antes de desvanecerse de improviso y darle un golpe a Megaman por detrás, lanzándolo hasta el borde de la plataforma-¡Eso te enseñará a no subestimarme!

-Ojalá aún tuviésemos el Star Force-gruñó Mega mientras el Héroe se levantaba.

-¡Ahora no Mega!-le respondió mientras lanzaba una Card al aire

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Cañón Pesado!_

-¡Capa de Ilusión!-el siniestro villano se cubrió con su capa, anulando el embate de la potente Card, para sorpresa del Héroe-¡Bien, es mi turno! ¡Garra Espectral!-gritó mientras extendía su capa al más puro estilo Batman, provocando que una especie de largo brazo terminado en una garra negra golpease directamente a Megaman, volviéndole a tumbar.

-¡No, Megaman!-se aterró Luna mientras el jadeante Héroe se arrodillaba y Fantasma Oscuro se posicionaba ante él, riendo como maniaco.

-¡Muajajajajaja, inclínate ante tu inminente fin, patética escoria, y prepárate para ser…para ser…! Un momento por favor-se disculpó el villano mientras, para incredulidad de todos, sacaba de su capa su puñetero guion-A ver, a ver…Donde anoté mis frases para finales dramáticos tipo B…-y sin siquiera pensárselo mucho, Megaman alzó su Buster y disparó contra el guion, provocando que el montón de papeles saliese volando mientras ardía en llamas, además de tirar a Hyde hacia atrás-¡NOOO, MI GUIÓN, AHORA COMO VOY A…!

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Golpe Gélido!_

El certero puño de hielo de Megaman se le estampó al actor fantasmal en toda la cara, mandándolo a volar mientras perdía su bastón y su sombrero, al mismo tiempo que el tema "Shooting Star" sonaba de fondo de manera triunfal.

-Ma-maldito mocoso…-gruñó Fantasma Oscuro mientras se levantaba a duras penas-No creas que me has venci…

-Miau-se oyó detrás de Hyde, el cual se giró a tiempo de ver a cierto gato negro con una gran aspiradora, la cual tenía medio absorbida su estúpida y teatral capa.

-¡¿Pero qué cojo…?

-¡BANZAI!-gritó Mega mientras, antes de que Geo pudiese siquiera reaccionar a lo que estaba viendo, lanzase al Héroe hacia adelante y le asestase un golpe tan tremendo a la aspiradora que se llevó de encuentro a Fantasma Oscuro por los aires, haciéndole primero maldecir…y luego chillar como una niñita mientras la ley de la gravedad lo mandaba los más de 50 pisos que había desde allí hasta el suelo, ya que había caído fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Maldito seas Megamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn…!-fue lo último que oyó el joven Héroe antes de perderlo de vista, para oír un sonoro estampido unos segundos después.

-…Mega.

-Eh…sí, je, je, creo que me pasé un pelín…

-…espero que no se haya matado…salgamos de aquí…-suspiró mientras Shadow Night saltaba sobre su hombro y el desataba a Luna, la cual le miró embobada mientras la cogía en brazos para bajar de un salto hasta el mirador de antes, que ahora estaba vacío…también debía recordar pedirle al psicólogo que le enseñara a reprimir recuerdos, para borrar eso de su memoria.

-Megaman, sabía que acabarías con ese lunático y me salvarías-se alegró Luna mientras se acaramelaba al Héroe de azul, provocándole náuseas y múltiples gotas de sudor en todo el cuerpo.

-Eh…vale Luna, pero, creo que ahora deberíamos irnos y…

-¡Mirad allí!-el Héroe, el gato, el alien y la rubia se giraron y miraron como, justo al pie de la torre IFL, un grupo de personas estaba observando hacia arriba. Cabía destacar que, una vez desaparecidos los fantasmas, el sol había vuelto a brillar en el cielo-¡Hay un chico de armadura azul allí arriba!

-¡Eh, yo le conozco, nos salvó la vida hace un rato!-exclamó la niñita que antes había estado en el mirador.

-¡Es cierto, también a nosotros!-se sumó uno de los limpia ventanas de antes-¡Es Megaman, ha debido ser él quien venció a los fantasmas!

-¡Tres hurras por Megaman!-gritó el anciano del mirador, mientras toda la gente se ponía a ovacionar y aclamar al Héroe de azul, provocándole múltiples gotas y un repentino ataque de pánico escénico.

-Eh, ¡Estamos llamando mucho la atención!-exclamó mientras sujetaba a Luna del brazo-¡Mega, expulsiónanos!-y ante la atónita mirada de todos sus aclamadores, Megaman se desvaneció en un brillante destello azul, provocando que la algarabía volviese a estallar entre la multitud, que no paraban de aclamar a su nuevo Héroe…

00000000000000000000000

-Bien…supongo que…debo agradecerte por salvarme-murmuró Luna con algo de fastidio a la salida del cine, causando muchos suspiros por parte de Geo. Definitivamente, los cambios de personalidad que sufría Luna entre él y su alter ego iban a causarle traumas duraderos.

-Je, no te preocupes Dele, es algo que haría por cualquiera de mis amigos-sonrió Geo de manera algo forzada y con una gran gota.

-Aun así…gracias-dijo finalmente la resignada rubia, antes de encarar directamente a Geo-¡Y ahora que lo recuerdo, no hemos reformado nuestras Banda-Hermano!-antes de que el joven Héroe pudiese decir nada, Luna ya había agarrado su estar Carrier y lo había conectado con el suyo, provocando que una luz se encendiese en ambos-Ya está, y a partir de ahora podrás ver tu Poder Empático.

-Eh…gracias Dele…-murmuró Geo mientras miraba un marcador que indicaba que su Poder Empático actual era de 50, algo que a Geo no le decía absolutamente nada. Quizá debería buscar luego mas información sobre eso en internet.

-¡Deleeeee, estás bien!-chillaron Zack y Bud mientras salían del cine y corrían hacia Luna, la cual se encargó de calmarlos "amablemente" mediante gritos e insultos. Geo suspiró mientras miraba la escena medio sonriente y acariciaba a Shadow Night, que descansaba sobre su hombro, mientras Mega hacia lo mismo en el Star Carrier.

Quizá ese loco hubiese fastidiado la tarde, pero al menos podía contentarse con haberlo vencido y con el hecho de saber que todo iba a ir bien a partir de entonces…

…

¿Hace falta decir lo gafe que es este chico?

00000000000000000000000

**En el mismo lugar misterioso que se mostró en el capítulo 1…**

-Hyde ha fallado, Lady Vega-anunció un alto ser, el mismo que había sido visto abriendo un sarcófago al final de la anterior aventura.

-Hmm, desde luego es un inconveniente grave, pero no retrasará nuestros planes una vez que tengamos los artefactos…-en ese momento, la misteriosa figura femenina oculta fue interrumpida por la repentina llegada de alguien a la sala

Alguien con un aura siniestra y ojos rojizos…

-Habla de una vez ¿Para qué demonios me has llamado?-pronuncio fríamente el recién llegado.

-Tan directo como siempre, Solo-la mujer no parecía verse afectada por el evidente desprecio del misterioso visitante-Verás, nos ha surgido un problema que creí que quizá te interesaría investigar. Es algo llamado "Megaman"-dijo Vega mientras una imagen holográfica mostraba al Héroe de azul combatiendo contra Fantasma Oscuro.

-…-el misterioso Solo se quedó mirando la imagen, antes de estampar su puño contra una de las paredes de cristal, provocándose múltiples cortes en la mano (Que aparentemente no sentía o disfrutaba) mientras una sonrisa fría y siniestra aparecía en su cara, a la par que grandes gotas en la cabeza de los 2 presentes ante su acción-…puede que sea interesante.

**[Insertar aquí música tétrica + Rayos y truenos]**

"_Puto…emo"_ pensaron ambos observadores

**Fin del Segundo Capítulo**

Notas del autor: ¡Gullaaaaa! ¡Estoy de vuelta! ¿Pensaron que había muerto? Pues no, je solo estaba descansando un poco y aprovechando mis vacaciones, que necesitaba un relajo urgente después de los exámenes XP En fin, como prometí hoy aún es Junio (A pesar de ser final de mes) y espero que aún siga alguie por allí para leer esto, y que perdonen por la tardanza pero que sepan que este fic no morirá mientras haya alguien leyéndolo, eso lo prometo como autor que soy ^w^ Además, un agradecimiento especial a Enmanuel1498 por recordarme lo del fic y por ser un seguidor tan entusiasta de mi loco fic, te dedico a ti este capi amigo, así como a todos los que sigan leyendo las desventuras de Geo y compañía XD Bueno, eso es todo, espero que tengáis un feliz verano (O invierno, depende de donde viváis ^^) y como suelo decir ¡Ya nos leemos! Y nunca sobra el fiel ¡Miaauuuuuu! XD

¡Hasta el capi 3!

PD: Si cualquiera kiere conversarme algo ya sea del fic o no, o alguna duda, puede contactarme dejándome mensajes en mi cuenta de fanfiction (El correo allí puesto ya no funciona, e igual casi nunca lo reviso el mío -.-) Tengan por seguro que les responderé ^^ (Eso sí, creo que hay que registrarse para enviar PM, ya saben Private Message, vivan las abreviaciones je).


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡¿Verano Gélido?

**Disclaimers:**Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!)

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho.

**Aviso:** Explicaciones y disculpas en las Notas del Autor, capitulo kilométricamente largo para que lo disfruten porque no se cuando volveré a actualizar.

**Megamen Strikeforce 2: Ninja X Zerker X Saurian**

**Capítulo 3: ¡¿Verano Gélido? ¡El Cerebro Congelado, Ventisca Yeti!**

**2 Semanas después del incidente de la película…**

Ah, en Sierra del Eco se podía apreciar como el sol salía más tranquilo que nunca, los pájaros volaban sobre el pueblucho mientras los niños iban de aquí para ya mientras reían y jugaban con sus Ondas de Materia nuevas, mientras que en el Mundo Onda sobre el pueblo los Hertz holgazaneaban y bailaban mucho más que de costumbre, lo cual claramente solo podía indicar una cosa…

-¡Al fin vacaciones de verano!-exclamó felizmente Geo mientras se levantaba de su cama, a la vez que un bostezante Mega salía del Star Carrier-¡Al fin, la escuela terminó y tengo todo el tiempo libre que quiera!

-¡Y lo mejor de todo es…!-empezó Mega.

-¡Que no tendremos que estar viendo a la Dele todo el día!-celebró el dúo heroico al unísono, mientras chocaban palmas-garras y Shadow Night les miraba curioso desde la mesita, sobre la cual también había un delicioso desayuno.

-Ja, esto es cada vez mejor chaval, ¡Mira, Shadow Night hasta te ha hecho el desayuno!-expresó Mega mientras entraba alegremente al Star Carrier, a la vez que Geo (Luego de quedarse mudo mirando la imposible obra del gato) decidió ignorar la procedencia de la comida y empezó a zamparse tranquilamente su desayuno, para después cambiarse y prepararse para disfrutar del día. Quizá podría ir un rato a dar un paseo y luego…

¡Bip, bip, bip!

-¿Eh? ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaría a las 8 de la mañana un sábado?-se preguntó extrañado el joven Héroe mientras levantaba el Star Carrier-¡Activar comunicador!-exclamó, a la vez que una interfaz aérea se materializaba ante él y un grito de cierta voz acababa con su corta tranquilidad.

-¡Al fin contestas, gandul de tres al cuarto, hace media hora que estoy intentando llamarte!-gruñó la Dele desde la pantalla holográfica, provocando que a Geo le surgiese una gotita-¡Deberías aprender a no hacer esperar a la delegada de tu clase!

-Ehm, ¿Y se puede saber porque demonios me llamas a esta hora el primer día de vacaciones?-preguntó Geo intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible. Aún le dolía de la última vez que había intentado enfrentarse a la, eh, "curiosa" forma de ser de Luna…

-¡¿Cómo que porque? ¡Pues por eso mismo, grandísimo cabeza hueca, para planear un viaje de vacaciones!

-Espera ¡¿Qué?-exclamó Geo, sin comprender del todo a la rubia.

-Pues está claro idiota, ¿Acaso piensas quedarte en tu casa sin hacer nada el resto de las vacaciones?

-Pues la verdad…-Geo no sabía cómo expresar que, después del año escolar tan movidito que había tenido, no le vendría nada mal quedarse en casa a descansar…

-Entonces está decidido, nos vemos en mi casa en 10 minutos, ya llamé también a Zack y Bud ¡Corto!-y sin decir más, la Dele terminó la comunicación, dejando a un semi estático Geo parado allí como tonto.

-Woah chaval, la Dele ha tardado menos de 10 minutos de vacaciones en empezar a dirigir tu vida de nuevo, jajaja…-empezó a reírse Mega…para después ir a parar al otro lado de la habitación cuando una Card Rueda de Fuego le chamuscó la risa.

-Argh, a veces pienso que mi vida es una maldición o algo…-murmuraba Geo mientras caminaba hacia casa de Luna, con su fiel Shadow Night quietecito en su hombro y Mega farfullando incoherencias sobre su blog desde el Star Carrier-¿Cómo hace siempre esa loca de la Dele para terminar obligándome a hacer lo que le da la gana?

-Quizá tenga que ver con que, cuando se enfada, da más miedo que Andrómeda…-se estremeció Mega mientras Geo también recordaba con un escalofrío el demonio sanguinario que era Luna cuando le daban la contraria.

Y fue por eso que, cuando entró a la habitación de la rubia donde ya estaban el gordo y el enano, esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa medio forzada.

-¡Bien, al fin estas aquí!-exclamó "delicadamente" la Dele mientras Geo se acercaba-Tardabas tanto que ya hemos empezado a planear el lugar al que iremos, espero que no te moleste-terminó con inocencia (Inocencia más falsa que las repetidas incoherencias de este juego).

-Pues en realidad…

-¡Excelente, es genial que estés de todo de acuerdo!-le cortó la rubia, evitando nuevamente que Geo pudiese expresar su derecho humano a tener una opinión (Derecho negado para todo aquel que estuviese en presencia de Luna)-Bien, como te decía antes de tu interrupción, hemos planeado ir a Pico Grizzli.

-Según la Zackpedia, es un complejo recreativo especializado en deportes de invierno, que gracias al uso de generadores de clima mediante las ondas EM, tienen nieve todo el año-explicó Zack, quien por cierto ya podría meterse su jodida enciclopedia por el…

¡BIP!

**[Censura del Narrador Activada]**

-Eh…bueno, supongo que será divertido…-empezó Geo.

-¡¿Supones? ¡Por supuesto que será divertido, después de todo **YO** he pensado personalmente en el lugar!-exclamó la Dele, despejando las dudas de Geo sobre si realmente había dejado que Zack y Bud opinasen algo al respecto.

-Chaval, empiezo a pensar que como sigamos cerca de esa chica terminaremos perdiendo nuestra voluntad de decidir cosas-le dijo Mega a Geo mientras volvían hacia su casa.

-A veces yo también lo pienso Mega, créeme, pero es más fácil deshacerse de una plaga de virus de nivel 11 que de la Dele-suspiró el Héroe mientras entraba en su casa.

-Miau-les saludó Shadow Night nada más entraron.

-Muy cierto Shadow Night, muy cierto.

-Casi me arrepiento de preguntar, pero ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Ha dicho que _"Uno puede escoger a sus amigos, pero no a sus tiranos ególatras"_

-…-Geo se quedó mirando del gato al alien por unos segundos-…voy a hablar con mi madre sobre lo del viaje-y sin decir más se fue a la cocina, dejando a un confuso Mega y a un suspirante Shadow Night.

0000000000000000000000000000

Una vez más, Hope Stelar demostró ser una madre muy permisiva (O imbécil) al dejar que su hijo se fuese un fin de semana entero solo con sus amigos, a pesar de habérselo dicho con solo un día de antelación (Por cierto ¿Soy el único al que le parece extraño que en este mundo los niños menores de 12 puedan ir por allí haciendo lo que les da la gana sin que a nadie le preocupe…?) y fue así como, luego de una noche de descanso y de devanarse inútilmente la cabeza sobre las rarezas de su gato, Geo se encontró al día siguiente en la parada del bus junto a Zack y Luna, esperando que el siempre retrasado gordito del grupo llegase.

-¡Lo sientoooooooo!-chilló Bud como loco mientras llegaba jadeando.

-Ahórranos la explicación, ya todos sabemos la puñetera razón de tu retraso-gruñó la Dele mientras a Zack y a Geo les surgía una gotita-¡Ahora daos prisa y subid de una vez al autobús!-ordenó la Dele, mientras el autobús llegaba justo al sonido de su voz (El horario de estos buses ya está empezando a tocarme las narices…)

**Un par de aburridas horas después…**

-Vaya…-murmuró Geo alucinado cuando, al bajar del autobús, observó el impresionante hotel, con todo el techo cubierto de nieve, además de que una rampa de esquí que estaba a unos metros a la derecha nacía justo de allí-Jamás en mi vida había visto nieve…

-Geo, ahora es oficial, eres el chico más soso del universo-le dijo Luna mientras pasaba por delante seguida de sus amigos/esclavos, los cuales cabe destacar que llevaban todas las bolsas-¡Daos prisa, tenemos que registrarnos en el hotel!

-Chaval, un día de estos voy a hartarme tanto de esa chica que se va a despertar en medio de un vertedero…-gruñó Mega con fastidio desde el Star Carrier-A propósito ¿Crees que estuvo bien dejar a Shadow Night en casa? El pobre se sentirá muy solo este fin de semana.

-En primer lugar Mega, no está solo, está con mi madre, y en segundo no lo traje porque no se permiten mascotas en el hotel. Además no sé para que te preocupas, seguramente aparecerá aquí de ninguna parte en el momento menos pensado-dijo Geo mientras, por si acaso, echaba una mirada a todo alrededor del vestíbulo del hotel, esperando ver al gatito negro salir de ninguna parte.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Aunque me pregunto ¿Cómo pasaran tu madre y Shadow Night el día?

**Mientras tanto….**

-Miau.

-¡Woah, otro Jaque Mate en 7 turnos, impresionante Shadow Night!-exclamó Hope con una sonrisa mientras el gatito tumbaba su ficha del rey-Con esto ya vas 15 victorias yo ninguna….Ah, la casa está demasiado tranquila sin Geo por aquí ¿Crees que se esté divirtiendo?

-Miau.

-¿Qué siempre hay diversión allá donde vaya Geo? ¡Ja, ja, ja, tú sí que sabes cómo dar buenas respuestas Shadow Night!-se puso a reír la mujer, ignorando que la "diversión" de la que hablaba el gato no era precisamente de la divertida…

**De vuelta con nuestro quinteto favorito…**

Nada más Geo y sus "amigos" llegaron, se encontraron con que la recepcionista del hotel estaba hasta el cuello de gente gritando cosas raras sobre un monstruo y avalanchas, así que cada uno decidió ir por su lado un rato a ver que había por allí (Sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por eso. Los argumentos de estos juegos sí que son lógicos ¿Verdad?)

Lo que no esperaba nuestro Héroe era que, luego de subir en el ascensor al segundo piso (Otro edificio de 2 pisos carente de escaleras, la vagancia se hace notar en este futuro), se iba a topar con un viejo "conocido"…

-Sabes Mega, creo que quizá deberíamos… ¡Uah!-Geo se interrumpió de golpe cuando, al haber estado tan concentrado hablando con su amigo alienígena (¿Notáis lo raro que suena cuando lo dicen así?) se dio de bruces contra alguien, cayendo ambos de culo a la nieve-¡Disculpe, es mi culpa por andar…! ¡AH!

-¡Auch! Menudo golpe me he pega… ¿Eh? Un momento…eres ese niño… ¡Geo!-exclamó la última persona que nuestro Héroe esperaba ver allí: el detective Bob Copper-¿Pero se puede saber qué haces aquí? Y ya que estamos ¿Por qué hablas solo mientras caminas, no sabes que es peligroso?

-¡Detective Copper!-exclamó Geo con una mezcla rara entre temor y confusión. Desde luego, tanto él como Mega querían evitar al detective de la antena en la cabeza, ya que, por más inofensivo que pareciese, se había obsesionado seriamente con descubrir la identidad de Megaman y eliminarlo, y si bien ambos estaban seguros de que nunca podría hacer lo último, si descubría su identidad secreta ambos estarían bastaaaante jodidos-Eh, yo he venido con unos amigos a pasar el fin de semana esquiando, je, je ¿Y usted que hace aquí?

-Oh, pues veras, estoy en una investigación secreta muy importante de la policía Satella. Dime ¿Has oído hablar del Abominable Hombre de las Nieves?-le preguntó el detective, poniéndose a revelar su misión ultra secreta a un niño de 10 años…de nuevo.

-¿Se refiere al mito sobre un ser enorme, blanco, peludo y de aspecto de primate que habita por las zonas heladas del Everest?-cuestionó Geo con escepticismo-Pues sí que he oído hablar de él, pero francamente, algo así me parece tan realista como los unicornios o los duendes…

-¡Ja, eso mismo me decían mis superiores sobre la invasión extraterrestre y ya ves lo que pasó, juajaja!-empezó a reírse como tonto el detective, provocando de paso que Geo enmudeciera mientras a él y a Mega les surgían sendas gotas de la cabeza-Además quizá no lo sepas, ¡Pero algunos huéspedes del hotel juran haber visto al monstruo aquí mismo!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Aquí, precisamente en este hotel, a pesar de que estamos a más de 10000 Km. del Everest?

-Sí, es por eso que la agencia me ha enviado, y justo ahora mira lo que acabo de encontrar-dijo el detective mientras se hacía a un lado y señalaba una zona del suelo cubierta irregularmente por la nieve, donde el joven Héroe miró boquiabierto unas cuantas y gigantescas pisadas humanoides-¿Lo ves? Siento que estoy cerca de atrapar a ese supuesto monstruo, y también a mi viejo archienemigo…

-¿EH?-Geo sintió un cosquilleo extraño cuando Copper dijo eso ultimo-¿Viejo archienemigo?

-¡Sí! ¿No recuerdas que hablamos de él una vez en tu escuela? ¡Ese tal…Megaman!-recordó Copper el nombre, provocando que a Geo casi le diese un patatús-Puede que nadie lo sepa, pero durante las últimas horas del denominado "Día Final X" un grupo especial de la policía Satella estuvo monitorizando la estación espacial Paz, y unos 48 minutos antes de su misteriosa explosión y la inexplicable desaparición de la amenaza alienígena, se detectó una potente señal de ondas Z de color azul brillante entrando a la estación.

-¿Y…y usted pi-piensa que esa luz era Megaman? Por favor agente Copper, menuda tontería, jaja…

-¡Ríete si quieres Geo, pero mi instinto nunca falla! ¡Y, si logro demostrarlo, Megaman puede ser acusado directamente de la destrucción de los 3 satélites de administración mundial!-Geo se atragantó con su propia saliva al oír eso-Además, tengo la firme certeza de que puede estar fuertemente vinculado con estos sucesos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le hace pensar eso?-masculló Geo con una mezcla de fastidio y resignación. Ya le fastidiaba bastante que lo culparan de las cosas con las que sí tenía algo que ver como para que encima también lo hiciesen con las que no tenía ni idea…

-Digamos que tengo una fuente fiable de información…

-¿Eh? ¿Una fuente de información? ¿Cuál?-preguntó el confundido joven.

-Oh, han colgado en internet fotos suyas de los incidentes de Sierra del Eco y de Willshire Hills, ya sabes lo de la nave anuncio que emitía ultrasonidos y la invasión de fantasmas dirigida por un tipo raro y mal vestido. Creo que las publican en un Blog llamado ""-explicó amablemente el detective, provocando que a Geo se le abriese la mandíbula hasta el suelo y que Mega empezase a silbar inocentemente-Ahora si me disculpas chico, tengo asuntos importantes que atender ¡Estate atento y avísame si ves a Megaman!-y acto seguido, el detective se alejó dejando al heroico dúo sumido en un silencio estúpido.

-Mega…-empezó a Geo con un tono tan mortífero que, de haber seguido adelante, seguro que el pobre alien azul no la habría contado, pero por suerte para él en ese momento le llegó al Star Carrier un aviso de la recepcionista diciendo que ya podía atenderles (¡¿En qué momento le dio su número a la recepcionista? Algunas veces ni nos fijamos en estas chorradas más ilógicas que…)-Argh, estas vez te ha salvado la campana, ya hablaremos luego-masculló mientras se daba media vuelta para volver al vestíbulo.

"_Bendito sea el humano que inventó las campanas" _pensó estúpidamente Mega.

0000000000000000000000000000

-Disculpen las molestias, lamento haberos echo esperar-se disculpó la recepcionista mientras Geo y la pandilla de Dele se registraban en el hotel, todos con aspecto de estar algo cansados-Ahora si me permitís un momento ya os regis….-la mujer se vio interrumpida cuando un hombre de pelo marrón y ojos azules con ropa elegante llegó a su lado desde detrás de la recepción-Oh, muy buena tardes señor Gelande.

-Je, buenas tardes a ti también ¿Y qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó el hombre mientras miraba a nuestros protagonistas-¿Venís a registraros?

-Así es señor, han estado esperando un buen rato por culpa de los problemillas de hace un momento, peor al fin ya puedo atenderlos…

-Vaya, siento mucho que hayáis tenido que esperar chicos, es que últimamente hemos tenido unos cuantos "Incidentes" por aquí…

-¿A qué se refiere con incidentes?-preguntó nuestra rubia metomentodo favorita.

-Pues ha habido unas cuantas caídas de grandes masas de nieve de manera inexplicable y eso ha fomentado rumores que…

-¿De que han visto algo así como el Abominable Hombre de las Nieves?-preguntó Geo recordando lo que Copper le había dicho, haciendo que todos le mirasen interrogantes. 

-Ehm, algunas cosas así, lamento mucho que os haya retrasado y que los rumores os hayan incomodado. Permitidme recompensaros chicos-les dijo antes de girarse hacia la recepcionista-Asígnales ahora mismo la Suite.

-¿La Suite? ¿Está seguro? Es la mejor habitación del hotel y normalmente está reservada solo para la gente más importante, además estos chicos ni siquiera tienen el Poder Empático suficiente para una habitación de lujo…

-Está bien, es un regalo de nuestra parte por los problemas que les hemos causado-fue toda la explicación que dio el hombre, igual que la de todo buen personaje secundario de videojuego tiende a ser extremadamente bueno con los protagonistas.

-¡¿Es en serio? ¡Mil gracias señor!-respondió emocionada la Dele, mientras detrás de ella Zack y Bud casi pegaban saltos de la emoción y Geo simplemente sonreía.

-¡Pero bueno, mira quien anda por aquí!-bramó de pronto una ronca, molesta y despreocupada voz.

Todos se giraron al tiempo para contemplar a un hombre alto y gordo como nuestros amigos nunca habían visto, además de tener el pelo FUCSIA y peinado estilo flequillo Súper Saiyan. Como si eso no fuese ya bastante raro, llevaba unos pantalones y una chaqueta ROSAS con bordes dorados, además de un medallón de oro con una Z como único "botón" de la chaqueta. El _"nada exagerado conjunto"_ venia completado por un collar dorado en su cuello y una gran cantidad de anillos de oro con diferentes diseños y joyas engarzadas. Quizá lo más curioso el hombre era que venía seguido de media docena de mujeres que parecían fotocopias unas de otras, todas con uniforme, pelo y gafas negras y el mismo ridículo peinado de colmena de abeja.

-¡Richie!-exclamó el señor Gelande, aparentemente nada contento de ver al gordo y, obviamente, asquerosamente rico hombre.

-Je, ¿Aún tenéis problemas por aquí, verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona en su fea cara mientras enseñaba su diente de oro-Deberías resignarte de una vez y venderme el hotel amigo, así te ahorrarías todos estos líos…

-Ya lo hemos discutido varias veces Richie, no pienso venderte el hotel, ya me ocupare yo de mis problemas y…

-Ese hombre es Rich Dotcom, nosotros le llamamos Richie, es un importante empresario dueño de muchos hoteles y propiedades a lo largo del país, lleva meses intentando hacerse con este lugar, pero nuestro jefe se niega vender-les explicó por lo bajo la recepcionista a nuestros amigos-Aunque con todo lo que está pasando últimamente puede que al jefe no le quede más opción…

-¡Bueno Gelande, por ahora basta de cháchara! Para empezar podrías ir dándome la Suite, necesito acomodarme urgentemente, el viaje en limusina hasta aquí cansa mucho…

-Cuanto lo siento "amigo", pero justo acabamos de asignar a estos jóvenes a la suite-expresó el hombre, con una exageradamente remarcada ironía en lo de "amigo".

-¿A estos niños? ¿Estás de broma?-preguntó Richie mientras giraba su obeso cuerpo para encarar a nuestros amigos-Anda niños, tomad esto para compraros dulces e intercambiadme la habitación-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras sacaba ¡Un enorme fajo de billetes de 1000 Zennys! Y se lo ofrecía a los anonadados chicos, cada cual imaginándose mil cosas que comprarse con aquel dinero (Un ordenador portátil nuevo, varios paquetes de Cards Mega, comida a montones ¿A ver si adivináis quien pensaba que?)

Por desgracia para las ilusiones de los hombres del grupo, su mandona tirana aún conservaba su dignidad.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Acaso nos ve cara de bebes tontos? ¡Nos han asignado esa habitación como un favor especial, y desde luego no vamos a cambiársela a alguien como usted por unos míseros Zennys!-gritó al sorprendido hombre mientras a sus acompañantes les surgían mil gotas y caras de desilusión-¡Andando chicos, vamos a NUESTRA Suite, que hemos venido para esquiar un rato!-y tras alzar la nariz con orgullo, la rubia dio media vuelta y marchó hacia el segundo ascensor (Sí, nuevamente no hay escaleras a pesar de solo haber 2 pisos ¿Tengo que recordaros la vagancia de este futuro?) del hotel, seguida de sus murmurantes sirvientes y de un Geo que no paraba de mirar de reojo la manera furiosa en la que Richie les miraba.

0000000000000000000000000000

Como siempre pasa en la vida de Geo, la cosa se complicó lo suyo.

Primero, al llegar a la puerta de la suite, nuestros amigos se dieron con la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba atascada y la maldita llave no giraba (Al parecer ninguno se percató en que una de las ayudantes clones de Richie les miró riendo a escasos 3 metros -.-) así que nuestro siempre "Héroe para todo" Megaman, mientras Dele ordenaba a Bud que intentase derribar la puerta, hizo aparición para entrar a través del camino onda y abrirles desde dentro. Luego de una breve charla con sus "amigos" (Durante la cual Dele expresó el hecho de que preferiría que Geo fuera Megaman todo el tiempo y, solo por su salud física, nuestro Héroe se abstuvo de decirle que entonces casi nunca podría verlo) y con la onda de materia guía de la suite, Luna (Al saber que por los misteriosos incidentes casi todas las actividades del hotel estaban suspendidas) decidió que debían ir a investigar, descubrir y detener la causa de todo (Y como todos sabemos, en este grupo lo que ella dice va a misa).

Entonces, mientras Geo investigaba por la zona de Papeotopia (El cutre nombre se lo habían puesto porque allí estaban todas las tiendas de comida, santa originalidad) que nuestro joven Héroe recibió una llamada misteriosa de alguien que decía ser el autor tanto de los derrumbes como que quedasen atrapados fuera de la suite, citándolo a quedar en la fuente justo delante del hotel. A pesar de las continuas insistencias de Mega de que era claramente una trampa, tanto la curiosidad como el que no tenían ni una puñetera pista hizo que Geo se decidiese a ir (Y nuevamente, ni él ni Mega se fijaron en que una de las ayudantes clones de Richie les observaba a unos metros mientras reía diabólicamente).

Y era por eso que, en ese momento, Geo se encontraba ante la susodicha fuente, esperando impaciente que alguien apareciera.

-Pues parece que al final no va a venir nadie…-murmuró el joven con evidente decepción.

-Ya decía yo, seguro que la llamada no era más que una broma-murmuró Mega con aburrimiento desde el Star Carrier-¿Oye chaval, vamos a ver si los demás encontraron algo?

-Sí bueno, tienes razón, deberíamos…

-¡Cuidado, apártate de ahí!-gritó de pronto una enérgica voz femenina, y tanto el aviso como la repentina activación del sexto sentido de Geo hicieron que este saltase hacia adelante a tiempo para evitar que una enorme bola de nieve de casi 4 metros de diámetro le dejase como una pegatina.

-¡H-ha faltado un pelo!-jadeo Geo mientras él y Mega miraban con incredulidad la mini montaña de nieve que ahora cubría el lugar donde el joven había estado hace un momento.

-Siento decir te lo dije chaval, pero esa bola de nieve tiene tu nombre pintado por todos lados. Lo más probable es que esa llamada…

-Fuese una emboscada-terminó de aceptar Geo con un suspiro-Maldita sea…aunque me pregunto ¿Quién ha sido el que me ha avisa…?

-¡Santo cielo, gracias a Dios que no te pasó nada!-el joven Héroe se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo, bajando por una de las rampas que llegaban hasta fuera del hotel, una chica con esquís decencia hasta detenerse a su lado.

Se trataba de una joven que apenas debía ser un poco mayor que Geo, de piel bronceada (Algo raro teniendo en cuenta que está esquiando) y ojos azul oscuros. Su pelo marrón claro estaba sujetado en una única trenza hacia arriba, y medio cubierto por una bandana amarilla con una especie de pera blanca, o algo así, dibujada. El resto de su ropa era un típico pero algo ajustado atuendo de esquí, del mismo color que su bandana y con algunas partes naranjas.

-¿Eh? Ah, tú has sido la que me ha avisado…-empezó a murmurar Geo, pero se detuvo para observar mejor a la chica. Juraría que la había visto en algún otro…-¡Ah, ya lo sé, tú eres Amy Gelande, la campeona regional de esquí, te vi por la tele el otro día!-recordó Geo mientras se golpeaba la frente.

-Je, sí, esa soy yo, vine aquí a entrenar para los campeonatos nacionales-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, que luego cambió por una mirada seria al observar el montón de nieve-Otro derrumbe de esos, a este paso el hotel terminará quedándose sin visitas…

-Tienes razón, además no creo que haya sido un simple accidente-murmuró Geo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Amy con intriga.

-Pues verás, hace un momento recibí una…

-¡Cielos, es Amy Gelande!-se escucharon de pronto 2 voces emocionadas, provocando que ambos jóvenes se girasen para ver como unos emocionados Zack y Bud venían hacia ellos a gran velocidad, seguidos de una aparentemente no muy contenta Dele.

-¡Woah, eres tú de verdad!-dijo Bud muy emocionado cuando ambos llegaron al lado de Geo y Amy-¡Soy un gran fan tuyo, estuviste genial en las finales regionales de esquí!

-Eh, muchas gracias, la verdad es que me esfuerzo cuanto puedo y…-empezó la sonriente chica, pero justo cuando parecía a punto de empezar una amena conversación, cierta voz se alzó sobre las demás.

-¡GEO! ¡¿No se suponía que estabas investigando sobre los derrumbes en la zona de Papeotopia?-Geo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, aunque no parecía que Dele fuese a dejarle de todos modos-¡Y en lugar de eso, te encontramos aquí hablando con una chica sobre citas!

-Eh, Dele, no creo que estuviesen hablando sobre citas ni nada parecido…-empezó a decir Bud, saliendo sorprendentemente en defensa de nuestro joven Héroe…pero, obviamente, contra Luna eso era lo mismo que intentar razonar con Goku (El prota de Dragon Ball) sobre física cuántica.

-¡¿Ahora encima me sales tú con esas? ¡Bien, pues si tanto os importa podéis seguir investigando esos estúpidos derrumbes con ella! ¡Lo que es yo, ME LARGO!-y tras gritar tanto que varios residentes de la zona quedaron sordos, la Dele se largó echando humo de vuelta a la Suite, dejando a sus medio asustados "amigos" y a una confundida Amy.

-Ehm… ¿A que ha venido eso?-preguntó la esquiadora con una gran gota sobre su cabeza.

-No te lo tomes a mal, la Dele siempre se pone así, pero al rato se le pasa-les excusó Bud, que, a ojos de Geo, estaba mucho más comunicativo de lo usual. Sin embargo, antes de que el joven pudiese pensar más profundamente sobre eso, un hasta ahora inusualmente callado Omega-xis llamó su atención.

-Psst, oye chaval, ponte tu visualizador y mira a ese montón de nieve-le susurró el alien azul.

-¿Qué mire con el visualizador al montón de…? ¡UAH!-exclamó Geo de pronto, sobresaltando a sus acompañantes, pues nada más hizo lo que le pidió Mega, había visto claramente como 3 extraños virus con la forma de bolas de nieve con caras estaban moviéndose tan panchos alrededor y encima del montón de nieve que casi le había aplastado-Eh, disculpen, jeje, me atraganté con mi saliva-inventó estúpidamente-Oigan ¿Qué os parece si seguimos investigando lo de los derrumbes? Ya saben, a lo mejor encontramos algo…-dijo mientras hacia un gesto desde sus raras gafas hasta la bola de nieve, que Amy interpretó como un tic, pero Bud y Zack lo entendieron de inmediato.

-¡Tienes razón Geo! Oye Amy ¿Vienes con nosotros a investigar por Papeotopia?-preguntó Bud, recibiendo una confusa mirada de la joven, aunque luego se tornó en una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo también quiero saber si es posible detener estos incidentes, no quiero que terminen cerrando el hotel y…-Geo dejó de escuchar lo que la esquiadora le decía a Bud cuando ellos y Zack se hubieron alejado lo suficiente. Luego, tras echar una mirada rápida a su alrededor, se dirigió hacia el agujero onda que había detrás de unas plantas (Siempre habrá uno cerca, en CUALQUIER parte) y, tras intercambiar una mirada con Mega, exclamó su legendaria frase, la cual, como casi siempre, no fue oída por nadie a pesar de que había esquiadores yendo de aquí para allá a tan solo unos metros.

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, en el aire!_

0000000000000000000000000000

Como siempre, a nuestro Héroe todo le fue mil veces más jodidamente difícil de lo que parecía.

Para empezar, cuando Megaman llegó ante los virus bolas de nieve, descubrió que eran invulnerables a sus ataques, debido a que en realidad solo estaban disfrazados con nieve digital, y eran una especie de monos blancos que giraban como bolas sin marearse, y se le lanzaban desde todas direcciones (Algo que por cierto hizo que Geo maldijese otro par de millones de veces a la navegación terrestre). Encima, cuando por fin dio con la forma de eliminarlos y, por alguna extraña e ilógica relación, hacer desaparecer el montón de nieve, un mensaje de Zack le informó que había pasado lo mismo en otras 2 zonas del hotel, por lo cual el Héroe de azul se pasó casi 3 horas yendo sin parar de un lado a otro persiguiendo a las endemoniadas semi-indestructibles bolas de nieve por las rampas del complejo y por el camino onda…

Creo que no hace falta decir que nuestro Héroe odiaba cada vez más la estúpida innovación de la navegación terrestre.

-Creí… que no acabaríamos… nunca…-jadeó Geo mientras se apoyaba contra la recepción del hotel. Tanto él como Mega estaban exhaustos después de enfrentarse contra los virus de nieve, y les habían mandado un mensaje a Bud y a Zack diciéndoles que se encontrarían en el vestíbulo-Y ahora a ver si llegan de una vez esos 2, porque por más ganas que tenga de echarme a descansar no soy tan tonto como para enfrentarme a una Dele furiosa yo solo y…-Geo se tensó de pronto, al sentir algo muy extraño y siniestro acechándole.

-Chaval…esta sensación tan escalofriante…viene de detrás de nosotros…-murmuró Mega muy despacio mientras Geo se giraba lentamente, para echar un vistazo a la persona que, aparentemente surgida de la nada, llevaba observándole desde hace unos segundos.

Era un chico apenas un poco más alto que él, de hecho debía tener su misma edad, pero había algo tan frio y atemorizante en su mirada que hacía pensar que estabas mirando a una bestia antigua y peligrosa. Su cabello era blanco como la nieve, y peinado hacia atrás con varios pinchos (Algunos de los cuales también le hacían de flequillo) de una manera antinatural típica de estos juegos. Sus ojos eran de un siniestro color rojizo, al igual que los extraños tatuajes rojos que le salían justo debajo de ambos (Un detalle casi tan extraño como los 2 enormes pendientes cuadrados de oro que llevaba en las orejas) y que se perdían en el cuello de su "ropa".

Y es que en realidad el joven llevaba una única prenda de vestir, de colores grises y azules, salvo las mangas naranjas, que cubría todo su cuerpo de forma similar a un traje de buzo, pero lo bastante holgado y amplio, tanto en los brazos como en las piernas, para parecer ropa normal si no observaba con atención, además de llevar un cuello alto y abrigado que casi cubría su boca. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención del traje era el extraño símbolo amarillo que llevaba estampado en el pecho. Parecía una especie de sello de algún tipo, con apariencia de dos líneas curvas bajo un rectángulo incompleto…

-Vaya, pues desde luego no pareces gran cosa…-murmuró el siniestro desconocido mientras su mirada estaba clavada a Geo. El joven Héroe sentía como si una daga gélida le estuviese traspasando lentamente-Teniendo en cuenta lo que has tardado en detener a esos virus debes ser muy patético, la verdad…Megaman.

-¿Di-disculpa?-replicó Geo con nerviosismo, intentando hacerse el tonto, aunque su mente no salía del asombro de que ese chico supiese su secreto ¿Acaso sería el que estaba detrás de los incidentes?

-Grrr…chaval, este chico desprende unas ondas EM increíblemente fuertes y oscuras-murmuró Mega desde el Star Carrier, pero justo cuando Geo le iba a susurrar una respuesta, el misterioso chico clavó sus ojos en su Star Carrier.

-Ah, y por cierto, puedo ver perfectamente a tu pequeño amigo EM, así que ni te molestes en tratar de fingir-aquella revelación dejo literalmente mudo a Geo y provocó que Mega emergiese del Star Carrier, gruñendo con desconfianza al desconocido.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres y como puñetas puedes verme?-exigió el cabreado AM-iano, mientras Geo observaba fijamente al otro chico.

-¿Cómo puedo verte? Podría decirse que nací con esa habilidad. Y en cuanto a quien soy…-empezó a murmurar mientras levantaba la mano de manera calmada… y la estampaba contra la ventana de la ahora vacía recepción provocando que trozos de cristal volasen en muchas direcciones y que su mano y brazo se llenasen de cortes que aparentemente ni le afectaban, ante unos aún atónitos y boquiabiertos Mega y Geo-NO es de vuestra incumbencia.

-¡E-estas sangrando!-señaló Geo lo evidente, con algo de pánico.

-¿Uh?-el chico miró las heridas de su mano como si estuviese viendo secar la pintura-¿Y qué? Debes aprender algo: si puedes ignorar el dolor, eres alguien. Pero si puedes disfrutarlo, eres superior a cualquiera-dijo con una sonrisa sádica digna de un perturbado mental, algo que el dúo heroico empezaba a pensar que era.

-O sea, que eres un puñetero emo-resumió Mega lo que tanto él como Geo estaban pensando, provocando una furiosa reacción: el chico les miró con ojos homicidas y parecía a punto de saltar sobre ellos para romperles el cuello o algo parecido.

-¡NO SOY UN EMO!-chilló el peliblanco, tan fuerte que toda la gente del inmenso vestíbulo le oyó y se quedó con una gota-¡Y ahora me largo de aquí…!-el joven hizo bruscamente a un lado a Geo, pero cuando estaba a unos metros se detuvo y se volvió a mirarle de nuevo-Ah sí, lo olvidaba _No Te Sigas Metiendo En Nuestros Asuntos_-añadió lo último con ese tono gélido tan tenebroso, antes de largarse sin decir más, dejando tras él a un traumado-asustado-confuso dúo heroico.

-¿Q-qué ha sido todo eso…? 

-No tengo ni idea chaval, pero estaría más feliz si no nos volviésemos a cruzar con ese tío nuuuunca mas…-murmuró Mega, justo en el momento en el que Bud llegaba hasta ellos desde otra dirección, con aspecto apurado y cansado.

-¡Geeeoooo!-exclamó el gordo chaval mientras sacudía a su amigo Héroe-¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué pasa Bud? ¡¿Acaso alguien os ha atacado?-preguntó mientras entraba en modo superhéroe "On" y…

-Eh, no, la verdad solo quería que me hicieses un favor ¡Quiero que me ayudes a ganar el concurso de comida que se celebra en Papeotopia en una hora, para así poder impresionar a Amy!-revelo el joven con emoción, provocando que Geo sufriese una espectacular caída anime y que Mega se estampase una garra en la cara.

Definitivamente, sus amigos no entendían bien el concepto de la palabra "Héroe".

0000000000000000000000000000

Nuestro sobreexplotado Héroe de azul tuvo, luego de que su gordo amigo le insistiera repetidamente hasta casi rogárselo, que buscar por todo el hotel a alguien que le prestara su "MaqCom", una maquina especial que, según Bud, te permitía seguir comiendo incluso aunque estuvieses al borde de un ataque grave de indigestión (Algo que hizo que Geo se cuestionara el estado mental/estomacal de su amigo). Ah, y de paso se enteró de que Amy era la hija del dueño del hotel (Algo de lo que os habríais dado cuenta si prestaseis atención a los nombres que digo) El objetivo de aquello era para que Bud pudiese ganar el concurso de comida, para así impresionar a Amy (Ya me diréis vosotros como es que hincharse de comida hasta reventar puede impresionar a una chica, pero bueno, en este futuro hay gente más rara…).

Así que nuestro Héroe se vio obligado a ir de arriba abajo cual criado de castillo medieval, incluso llegando a tener que transformarse, para poder dar con la maldita maquina con forma de gorro de chef con brazos mecánicos (Que por cierto estaba en posesión de uno de los empleados, pero eso a nadie le importa), la cual, obviamente, era una onda de materia parlante, y finalmente dársela a Bud, para luego acompañarle al puñetero concurso.

De modo que nuestro dúo heroico por excelencia se encontraba en ese momento mirando, junto a Amy y otros espectadores, como los 3 participantes del concurso (Bud, ¡¿Zack? y una niñita que se suponía que había ganado el año anterior) se ponían en posición para comenzar, justo delante de 3 mini montañas de hamburguesas.

-¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos un año más al concurso de comida que patrocina el hotel de Pico Grizzli!-explicó el entusiasmado presentador del concurso-Así que, en sus marcas, listos ¡A zampar!-gritó el presentador mientras los 3 empezaban a comer a diferentes ritmos…

Básicamente, Zack apenas un poco rápido y medio atragantándose, preguntándose porque demonios estaba allí, mientras que Bud y la niña iban parejos, comiendo a más velocidad que un tren bala del siglo pasado.

-¡Vamos Bud, tú puedes!-animaba Amy, mientras Geo se preguntaba impresionado como era que aquella niña tan pequeña podía comer de semejante forma, a la vez que el gordo joven, envalentonado por los ánimos de la esquiadora, aumentó su velocidad a todo lo que daba de sí, haciendo que tanto él como su ridículo sombrero pareciesen un borrón mientras devoraba las hamburguesas.

-¡Woah, sí que se están calentando los ánimos…! ¡Al igual que el plato fuerte de este concurso, nuestra Supeeeer Hamburguesa!-gritó el hombre mientras señalaba una enorme asador, sobre el cual estaba puesto y friéndose una insana cantidad de carne, formando una hamburguesa de 2 metros de diámetro.

"_Menuda…hamburguesa…"_ eran los abstraídos pensamientos de Bud, que por alguna razón sentía algo raro en su interior, como si alguien le estuviese batiendo con una licuadora (?). Entones, se quedó mirando fijamente las llamas del asador "_Caliente…quema…FUEGO…"_

-¡!-fue la muda exclamación de Mega al notar algo, materializándose al lado de Geo a la vez que el mal presentimiento del joven se activaba-¡Chaval, ponte el visualizador y mira hacia Bud!

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?-cuestionó el joven mientras se ponía sus raras gafas…y se quedaba de piedra al contemplar la figura semi-transparente de un ser rojo de aspecto vacuno flotando al lado de su amigo-No es posible, eso es…

-¡Es Taurus…! ¡Pero no es el verdadero, simplemente son residuos de su energía electromagnética!-se horrorizó el alien azul.

-¡¿A qué demonios te refieres con residuos?

-¡Como Taurus estuvo alguna vez fundido con Bud, quedó una copia fantasma de sus datos dentro de su cuerpo y su Transador, y algo o alguien los está reactivando!

-¡Oh por Dios, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que…!-desgraciadamente, alguna voluntad superior aún se la tenía jurada al pobre Geo, pues ni siquiera había terminado su frase cuando el fantasma EM envolvió al gordo chico, provocando un cegador destello…y que todo el mundo gritase asustado cuando un cabreado, hambriento y sin ninguna mente consiente Taurus Fire apareciese allí mismo (Maldita navegación terrestre).

-¡Mmmrrgghhhh!-rugió el imponente ser mientras exhalaba fuego de su hocico, haciendo que Zack y la niña saliesen despavoridos mientras la gente empezaba a chillar y correr en círculos como idiotas.

-¡¿Por qué Bud se ha convertido en ese monstruo?-exclamó una asustada Amy mientras se giraba a mirar a Geo…y descubría que este se había esfumado-¡¿A dónde se fue?

-¡Maldita sea mi estampa! ¡¿Cómo es que nunca puedo pasar veinte minutos en compañía de la gente sin que un monstruo de ondas termine intentando matarnos a todos? -exclamó el joven Héroe con fastidio mientras se corría cerca de donde estaban los teleféricos para subir a las zonas altas de esquí, donde (Como siempre) había un agujero onda al alcance de la mano en el momento justo.

-Eh…En realidad no quieres que conteste a eso ¿verdad?-cuestionó Mega mientras un más que harto Geo levantaba su Star Carrier mientras exclamaba su legendaria y, debido al barullo general, nuevamente inaudible frase:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, en el aire!_

-¡Sálvese quien puedaaaa…!-chillaba el presentador del arruinado concurso mientras Taurus Fire intentaba rostizarlo y aplastarlo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, varios disparos de energía se estamparon contra la espalda del cabreado ser, haciendo que cayese de hocico a la nieve.

-¡Quieto allí Taurus Fire, no permitiré que sigas aterrorizando a esta gente!-exclamó Megaman mientras le apuntaba, con su típico tono súper heroico. Eso sí, el Héroe no se esperaba que de golpe, todos dejasen de gritar y correr y se le quedasen mirando alucinados-… ¡OH MIERDA! Pueden verme de nuevo…

-Dichosa zona visible cuyo límite no puedes ver-expresó Mega mientras a Geo le surgía una gotita, justo cuando el silencio era interrumpido por un emocionado Zack.

-¡Gente, ese es Megaman, un increíble Héroe, dejad de preocuparos, el detendrá a ese bicho de fuego!-se emocionó el enanín, mientras Megaman lo miraba con cara de _"¡¿Desde cuando eres mi publicista?"_

-No tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere exactamente ese chico de gafas, pero al parecer ese joven de azul es nuestra única esperanza ¡Tú puedes!-exclamó uno de los presentes, ante la incredulidad de Geo.

-¡Sí, vamos Megaman!-gritó Amy mientras varios más se sumaban a los vítores dirigidos al Héroe de azul, al cual, por cierto, Taurus ya había fijado en su punto de mira.

-Oh no…me está entrado presión escénica…-murmuró Megaman mientras empezaba a sudar.

-¡Cierra el pico y céntrate chaval, que esa vaca llameante se nos echa encima!-le gritó Mega mientras el susodicho guerrero EM se lanzaba contra ellos.

-¡Combate de ondas, adelante!-gritó el Héroe mientras cargaba una Card Freeze Knucle y, haciendo gala de la agilidad que miles de combates le habían dado, esquivaba con facilidad la embestida del descerebrado Taurus y le estampaba un demoledor derechazo congelante, mandándolo por los aires contra una de las rampas de nieve, ante el asombro y furor de los espectadores, cuyas porras hacia el Héroe se duplicaron.

-¡Bravoooo, Megaman, el Héroe de todooos!

-Woah…me está empezando a gustar esto de ser el centro de atención…-murmuró Geo con una semi sonrisa, que se le borró cuando un cabreado Taurus emergió de la nieve con una mirada asesina en los ojos-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Es que nunca se pueden rendir por las buenas?

-¡Mmmmhhhrrrgggg!-fue la única respuesta que recibió el Héroe antes de que le lanzasen un potente ataque de Aliento Ígneo.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Barrera 200!_

La poderosa Card defensiva repelió las llamas con facilidad, momento que aprovechó el Héroe de azul para pegar un salto inhumano y darle a Taurus un potente sablazo de Long Sword en toda la cara.

-¡Esto termina aquí Taurus!-declaró Megaman mientras lanzaba otra Card al aire y Mega la activaba de un mordisco.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Wolf Woods!_

La versión espectral del hombre lobo EM hizo acto de presencia a tiempo para asestar una mortal tanda de zarpazos en el pecho de Taurus Fire, justo a tiempo para que un Mega Buster cargado por parte del Héroe de azul le diese el golpe de gracia, provocando una mini explosión que mandó por los aires contra la nieve al gordinflón de Bud y eliminó por completo a la "Copia Fantasma" de Taurus.

-¡HURRAAAAAAAAAAAA!-chillaron de manera ensordecedora todos los espectadores, para que luego todos (Menos Zack y Amy, que fueron a ayudar a Bud) rodeasen al Héroe de azul en medio de ovaciones y aclamaciones-¡Viva Megaman, nuestro Héroe salvador!

-Eh…yo…no ha sido nada…-murmuró nerviosamente el abrumado Héroe, para luego (Cuando Mega empezó a partirse de risa) expulsionarse en medio de un destello azul que dejó boquiabierta a la multitud, para que luego empezasen a soltar aclamaciones y porras ante la heroica actuación de su nuevo Héroe…

0000000000000000000000000000

-Me alegro de que al fin vayamos a poder esquiar mañana…-murmuró un cansado Geo Stelar mientras se dirigía hacia la suite del hotel.

Luego de que reanimaran a Bud, el joven estaba en un estado de cansancio extremo y mente nublada sobre los últimos minutos, de modo que Amy le había estado ayudando un buen rato, algo que parecía haber alegrado a Bud, de modo que se podría decir que al final todo salió bien…a medias.

Porque ahora Geo estaba dentro de la suite, mirando hacia la zona del enorme dormitorio al fondo de la sala, donde a la cama más grande del lado derecho y una zona de unos 5 metros de diámetro estaban rodeadas de un aura purpura de furia contra todo ser vivo, en el centro de la cual se encontraba la rubia de peinado estrafalario, sentada con cara de mala leche.

-¡Buena suerte chaval!-ironizó Mega antes de huir a lo profundo del Star Carrier.

-Será… Eh, ¿Dele? ¿Estás…?

-Acércate medio cm. más y tendrás que viajar hasta américa para recoger tus dientes-declaró la rubia con un aire tan homicida que hizo desear a Geo volver a liarse a golpes con Taurus Fire.

-Eh, claro, pero es que allí es donde hay otra cama, y aquí solo hay 2 y Zack y Bud ya las han cogi…

-¡Pues duermes en el sofá! ¡¿Está claro?

-¡Co-como el agua!-grito el joven Héroe antes de huir corriendo hacia el susodicho mueble y cubrirse con una sábana-¡Buenas noches Mega!

-…buenas noches chaval-suspiró Mega antes de apagar la luz del Star Carrier (?).

0000000000000000000000000000

**Esa misma noche, en una zona apartada de las pistas de esquí…**

-¡Eh, rarito sacado de una peli de terror, que sé que estas por aquí!-gritó Rich Dotcom mientras miraba alrededor, medio segundo antes de que cierta tétrica figura emergiese de las sombras con aire fastidiado.

-Argh, eso era innecesario ¿Sabes? Un poco de respeto no te iría nada mal-fue la siniestra respuesta de ¡¿Hyde?-De todos modos, parece que ha habido problemas con tu plan ¿no? Se suponía que esos virus nevados causando alboroto debían bastar para que Gelande se viese obligado a venderte el hotel ¿Cierto?

-Sí ya, pero no te sulfures ¡La aparición de ese raro enano de azul no estaba prevista!-masculló el asquerosamente rico hombre mientras Hyde ponía un gesto de fastidio ante la mención de Megaman.

-Grr, no me lo recuerdes, no sabes lo mal que me cae ese crío…

-Je, pues no tienes que preocuparme-declaró Richie mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo-¡Porque cuando mañana use todo el poder de este Star Carrier Ancestral que me diste, Gelande tendrá que venderme los restos que queden de su destrozado centro recreativo! ¡Y ningún idiota de azul podrá pararme! ¡Sal, Yeti!-declaró siniestramente mientras una criatura emergía del terminal.

El ser en cuestión tenía un aspecto simiesco, casi totalmente erguido, aunque no media más de 80 cm de alto. El grueso de su cuerpo estaba formado por ondas EM purpuras, convirtiéndose en una melena picuda justo detrás de su cabeza. La cara cuadrada, las manos y los pies eran metálicos de un color plateado opaco, mientras que sus ojos amarillos estaban fijos en su siniestro amo.

-Estoy listo para volver a liarla, amo Richie.

-¡Juajaja, así se habla!-declaró antes de alzar el Star Carrier Ancestral ante él-¡Cambio de onda EM! ¡Rich Dotcom, En el Aire!-gritó antes de, luego de convertirse en el segundo personaje del juego en plagiar la frase de nuestro Héroe, un intenso brillo los envolviese a él y a Yeti, antes de que una colosal bestia emergiese donde antes estaban.

El nuevo humano EM era sin duda colosal, con unos bestiales 3 metros de envergadura y músculos mastodónticos que habrían hecho temblar a Taurus Fire. Su enorme cuerpo simiesco estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por una gruesa armadura blanca, salvo en los codos, las rodillas y la cadera, que estaban recubiertas por una gruesa pelambrera púrpura. Su tétrico y diabólica cara tenía 2 pequeños colmillos que nacían de su mandíbula inferior, la cual sobresalía más que la superior. Finalmente, sus 2 ojos amarillos con una iris negra circular tenían un brillo malvado que se veía acentuado por la picuda pelambrera que rodeaba su cuello.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿El Abominable Hombre de las Nieves? ¡Quien necesita a ese cuento de viejas cuando se tiene a Ventisca Yeti!-se autoproclamó el bestial ego maníaco mientras golpeaba su pecho al estilo Tarzán.

-Je, je, je…creo que mañana será tu ultima diversión, Megaman…-rio Hyde mientras contemplaba como el monstruoso ser en el que se había convertido Richie se alejaba de a saltos por las enormes rampas de nieve…

0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Cambio de Esquí! ¡Geo Stelar, A la Nieve!-declaró con emoción estúpida cierto joven Héroe mientras, con todo el equipo de esquiar puesto, hacia su movimiento de transformación en plena habitación vacía, provocando un estúpido silencio y una gota en la cabeza de Mega.

-Ehm, chaval, casi me arrepiento de preguntar, pero ¡¿A que carajos ha venido eso?

-…si te soy sincero Mega, no tengo ni la menor idea-aceptó el avergonzado Geo mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía al exterior del segundo piso, donde las ondas de materia de los esquís se activaron y le permitieron deslizarse de manera bastante ágil para alguien que hasta ayer nunca había visto nieve siquiera en su puta vida (Como si eso supusiese algún problema para los protas de los videojuegos…)

-¡Hey, Geo!-saludó Amy, que ya estaba acompañada por Zack y Bud, al ver como el chico se acercaba-Bueno, tenéis suerte chicos ¡Voy a daros un cursito especial de esquí! ¿Estáis listos?

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó un emocionado Bud.

-Oye Zack ¿Y la Dele?-preguntó Geo por lo bajo.

-¿Bromeas? ¿De verdad pensaste que semejante cabreo se le pasaría con un solo día? Y aunque hubiera pasado ¿De verdad crees que habría aceptado venir a una clase de esquí con Amy?

-…sabes Zack, yo seré el Héroe y todo eso, pero cuando se trata de la Dele tú eres el experto y yo el ignorante-admitió con un suspiro mientras todos subían al asiento automático propulsado por ondas que les llevaría hasta las pistas superiores…

0000000000000000000000000000

Desgraciadamente, cuando llegaron arriba, alguna voluntad superior (AhemargumentoAhem), quiso que Bud se sintiese como el buen samaritano consciente que nunca había sido y le dijese a Amy que entrenase su técnica por su cuenta, debido a que no debía perder el tiempo ayudándoles cuando se suponía que había venido a entrenarse para los campeonatos nacionales.

Y así, luego de que Geo y Zack se mostrasen de acuerdo, la joven promesa del esquí se había retirado hacia las pistas de expertos, en lo más alto de Pico Grizzli, mientras que los 3 chicos echaban una carrera a toda velocidad colina abajo por una pendiente anormalmente alta, que debería haber hecho que, como novatos que eran, se partiesen la cara contra la nieve o rodasen cuesta abajo más de una vez, pero que milagrosamente superaron sin ni un rasguño justo para terminar su carrera en perfectas condiciones (¿Ven lo que decía de los protas?).

-U-uf, vaya, he ga-ganado…-jadeó Geo con una media sonrisa mientras veía como Bud llegaba tras él y Zack justo después, si bien este ultimo experimentó algunos problemas para frenar-Woah, ha merecido la pena venir aquí este fin de semana solo para esto, de verdad que esquiar es genial.

-¡Sí, y conocer a Amy ha sido un extra súper genial!-se emocionó Bud mientras agitaba las manos-¡Incluso aunque sufrimos todos esos problemas con los derrumbes!

-Ehm, perdón, pero ¿Sufrimos?-murmuró Geo por lo bajo, con un ligero deje de ironía en su voz, pero fue repentinamente sustituido por uno de pánico cuando un horriblemente familiar escalofrió recorrió cada cm. de su cuerpo-No…esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo…-rogó el joven, pero su fuero interno sabía que siempre era inútil rogar cuando tenía un…

…mal presentimiento.

"_¡Emergencia, atención a todos los huéspedes, se ruega que abandonen inmediatamente las pistas!_" gritó repentinamente una voz por los altavoces, sorprendido a la mayoría y confirmando los temores de Geo al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía repentinamente y unos grandes nubarrones salidos de ningún lado desataban una violenta ventisca sobre toda la zona _"¡Ha habido un fallo desconocido con el sistema de los generadores de clima EM, se ruega que abandonen la zona mientras intentamos resolver…!"_

-¡AH! ¡Amy, aún está arriba en las pistas de expertos!-gritó Bud horrorizado medio segundo antes de, ante la alucinada mirada de sus 2 amigos, lanzarse corriendo a uno de los asientos automáticos que pasaban y subir pista arriba a toda velocidad.

-¡Bud, espera!-gritó Geo mientras hacia ademan de seguir a su amigo, pero justo entonces la mala suerte del joven volvió a golpearle cuando salió humo de la próxima silla elevadora y el sistema entero se congelaba, inutilizado-¡Mierda!

-¡Geo, tienes que hacer algo!-chilló un asustado Zack mientras sacudía el brazo del joven Héroe-¡Bud y Amy están allí arriba y van a morir congeladoooos!

-¡Zack, Zack, ZACK!-gritó Geo mientras sujetaba al enanín para mantenerlo tranquilo-¡Cálmate! No va a pasarles nada ¡Porque Megaman va a salvarlos!-declaró heroicamente mientras el tema Shooting Star empezaba a sonar de fondo, haciendo que los ojos de Zack brillasen de emoción-¡Ahora quiero que vuelvas dentro, veas como está la Dele y te asegures de que nadie sale del edificio! ¿Entendido? ¡Busca a ese poli tan raro, Bob Copper, está aquí y seguro que te ayuda con eso!

-¡A la orden Geo! ¡Y ánimo, un súper Héroe como tú puede lograr cualquier cosa!-exclamó antes de largarse corriendo a toda velocidad.

-…espero que tenga razón ¿Listo, Mega?

-¿Necesitas preguntarlo, chaval? ¡Venga, es hora de ponernos salvajes!-rugió el AM-iano mientras Geo corría hacia el mismo agujero onda que había usado ayer para luchar contra Taurus y elevaba su Star Carrier hacia el furioso cielo, para luego gritar su eterna frase, que nadie oyó seguramente esta vez por la bestial tormenta de nieve:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, en el aire!_

-Bien, vamos a hacer esto…-declaró Megaman antes de encararse heroicamente hacia la pista de esquí, que subía casi verticalmente, y correr a toda velocidad hacia arriba, dispuesto a salvar a sus amigos…

0000000000000000000000000000

Una vez más, el gran Megaman demostró su increíble habilidad…para que todo se le complicase de la manera más absurda.

Para empezar, como si no jodiese ya bastante tener que subir cuesta arriba, la única subida al camino onda estaba en una parte inferior cercada, así que tuvo que pasarse media hora dando vueltas por la nieve en cuesta mientras era arduamente asediado por virus nevados con intenciones homicidas, y mientras su odio hacia la navegación terrestre no hacia más que aumentar, al subir al jodidamente intrincado laberinto camino onda que llevaba hasta la cima se encontró que múltiples partes del mismo habían sido bloqueadas porque algún cabrón con sentido del humor había atrapado a los múltiples Hertz de la zona en una especie de mini-laberintos con forma de rampas de esquí, con bonitos árboles y bolas de nieve en partes matemáticamente imposibles de esquivar de la pista virtual, así que nuestro joven Héroe-esquiador novato se vio obligado a deslizarse a velocidades mortalmente peligrosas cuesta abajo y salvar a todos y cada uno de los Hertz unas cuatro veces seguidas en diferentes tipos de Cyber-pistas, así que sobraba decir que, cuando finalmente pasó la última pista y llegó a la recta que daba a la cima, nuestro Héroe de azul favorito le había ganado un odio muy grande al deporte del esquí.

-Como pille…al idiota…que le hizo esa putada… a los Hertz…te juro que me lo cargo…chaval…-jadeaba Omega-xis mientras un exhausto Megaman corría por el camino onda inclinado hacia la cima de las pistas para expertos.

-Agradece que…al menos…el frio no nos afecta siendo Megaman…-fue la escueta respuesta del Héroe, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su cara al finalmente alcanzar "nieve firme" y poder detenerse, pero se le borró de inmediato al ver como, a unos metros de él, se encontraban tirados unos inconscientes y semi congelados Bud Bison y Amy Gelande-¡Bud, Amy! ¡Resistan chicos, os sacaré de aquí dentro de un…!

-¡Lo único que vas a sacar de la nieve serán tus huesos aplastados, enano de azul!-rugió una potente voz, medio segundo antes de que la imponente figura de Ventisca Yeti cayese ante Megaman, haciéndole caer al suelo del puro susto-¡Tiembla anti mi, estúpido Miniman, porque Ventisca Yeti está apunto de aplastarte!

-¡¿WTF? Un momento, esa voz… ¡¿Rich Dotcom? ¡Usted es el que ha estado detrás de los sabotajes del hotel todo el tiempo! ¡No ha habido ningún Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, solo tú en cambio de onda!-exclamó el Héroe con furia mientras una parte de su mente se relajaba. Ya sabia el que no existía tal cosa como un Abominable Hombre de las Nieves…

-¿Uh? ¡¿De que demonios me conoces tú, criajo? Bah, no importa ¡Pero que sepas que estás en lo cierto, pitufo de tres al cuarto! Después de que el poder de mi Star Carrier Ancestral termine de sobrecargar el sistema del clima de este estúpido centro recreativo ¡Ese imbécil santurrón de Gelande no tendrá más opción que venderme todo su hotel a precio de regalo, juajuajuajua…!

-¡¿Estas pirado? ¡Estás poniendo en peligro la vida de todas las personas que hay aquí solo para conseguir más dinero y…! Espera ¡¿Star Carrier Ancestral? ¡Tú tienes algo que ver con el lunático de Hyde!

-¡EXACTO! Pero eso no viene a cuento ahora, además ¿Qué hay mejor que el dinero? ¡Nada, y nunca tendré suficiente, jejeje! ¡Y ni tú ni nadie podrán impedirlo!

-¡Eso habrá que verlo, maldito engendro codicioso!-aulló Mega la furia que el bueno de Geo era incapaz de expresar con palabras.

-¡Combate de ondas, adelante!-rugió Megaman mientras pegaba un salto en el aire y desencadenaba toda la furia de su Buster sobre Ventisca Yeti, el cual amortiguó todas las descargas con su pecho como si nada-¡¿Pero qué…?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, jódete payaso!-replicó la bestia EM antes de estampar un golpe contra el estomago del héroe de azul y mandarlo de cabeza al borde de la plataforma nevada.

-…Augh…creo que me he roto algunos huesos…-masculló Megaman mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, al mismo tiempo que Ventisca Yeti venia hacia él dispuesto a embestirlo como un bólido de carreras-¡Ah! ¡Mier…!-la embestida que lo mandó por los aires le hizo ver estrellitas en medio de la ventisca, y su cerebro evocó vagamente el recuerdo de cuando la barrera empática de Sonia le hubiese protegido de aquel golpe.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Venga ya! ¿Y a ti te han estado llamando Héroe en la tele? ¡Lo que eres es un penoso payaso de circo! ¡Hasta nunca, Megabobo! ¡Avalancha Animal!-gritó mientras golpeaba fuertemente su pecho a lo Tarzán y una gigantesca tromba de nieve emergía de él y mandaba por los aires al héroe de azul, sepultándole totalmente todo el cuerpo…menos la cabeza de Mega.

-Ough… ¿Chaval…?-masculló la cabeza del AM-iano mientras retorcía su mandíbula-Chaval ¿me oyes…? ¡Que se nos viene encima!-gritó con pánico mientras veía como el monstruoso humano EM se detenía a su lado con aire burlón.

-Bah, ni siquiera a merecido el esfuer…-Ventisca Yeti se calló abruptamente cuando vio como un brillo verdoso empezaba a acumularse en la boca de Mega-¿Pero que co…?

**-¡Max Mega Buster!**-gritó fieramente la voz de Megaman a través de la nieve, al tiempo que salía de un salto y el potente rayo impactaba prácticamente a quemarropa contra la fea cara del sorprendido Richie.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Lo pagaras caro, pitufo asqueroso!-maldijo el bestial ser mientras daba palos de ciego delante de él, ignorando que Megaman se había puesto ya ha su espalda y estaba estudiando una Card en su mano.

-¡Chaval, no es momento de quedarse empanado con tus Battle Cards! ¡Úsalas!

-No es eso, es que la Card de Taurus…Parece haberse…-Megaman lanzó con decisión la Mega Card al aire, rogando por estar en lo cierto cuando Mega la engulló de un mordisco.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Taurus Fire X!_

Una rugiente versión fantasmal del susodicho se EM emergió repentinamente, convirtiéndose en un meteoro ígneo al tiempo que, ante el estupor de Mega y la sonrisa del Héroe de azul, se estampaba contra Ventisca Yeti, prendiéndole en llamas y mandándolo cuesta abajo por la pista en medio de una bestial explosión.

-¡AAAGGGHH! ¡Hijo de la gran…!-la frase del jodido monstruo EM se perdió en medio de la nieve cuando cayó cuesta abajo convertido en una gigantesca bola de nieve quemada, mientras el sonido de las mini-explosiones que indicaban la desvirtualización de Richie sonaba como música en los oídos del heroico dúo.

-Buf, ha faltado un pelo…-murmuró Megaman mientras se acercaba y levantaba a Bud y Amy, colgándolos sobre sus hombros.

-Chaval, se nota que te has estado relajando demasiado últimamente ¡Habrá que volver a ponerte en forma, como cuando luchábamos contra los FM-ianos!

-Tengo la fatídica certeza de que tienes razón, Mega-masculló el héroe de azul con fastidio.

Había intentado tomarse lo de Hyde como un hecho aislado, una casualidad entre un millón de que accidentalmente un pirado capaz de cambiar de onda EM se cruzase en su camino. Pero si estaba haciendo eso y dándole poderes a gente sin escrúpulos a gran escala, entonces quizá debería tomarse en serio al siniestro sujeto. Sin mencionar a ese escalofriante emo de antes…

-Bueno, entoooonces… ¿Nos largamos? No se tú, pero empiezo a estar harto de tanto puñetera nieve, sin mencionar que estos 2 van ha convertirse en cubitos de hielo de un momento a otro…

-Ah, sí, enseguida, pero primero tengo que encontrar a Richie y sacarlo de aquí también murmuró Megaman mientras hacia ademan de caminar hacia el borde de la pista.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-masculló Mega.

-Somos Héroes Mega, y por mas que sea un loco avaricioso sin escrúpulos, no podemos dejar que muera congela…-el Héroe de azul cortó abruptamente su frase mientras se quedaba pálido y sus ojos se abrían como platos, para confusión de Mega, el cual giró su cabeza hacia adelante…y lo que vio hizo que su mandíbula casi se partiese en 2.

A unos metros de Megaman, observándole silenciosamente, había una enorme sombra, no muy visible debido a la tormenta de nieve, pero lo suficiente para apreciar sus rasgos simiescos y su peludo cuerpo. La desconocida criatura llevaba a un inconsciente Rich Dotcom en sus brazos, al cual lanzó sin ninguna delicadeza a los pies del alucinado dúo heroico, para luego esbozar lo que Geo hubiera jurado era una sonrisa y hacer un gesto muy raro, en plan _"Gracias por limpiar mi nombre"_ para luego darles la espalda y alzar sus enormes brazos a la vez que pegaba un enorme salto monte abajo, perdiéndose por las nevados colinas, aun azotadas por la tormenta de nieve…

Y en ese momento el sol volvió y todas las nubes se disiparon, como si nunca hubiera habido un desastre climatológico allí.

Ah, y de paso Megaman se había quedado mudo y totalmente inmóvil, en un profundo silencio que finalmente fue roto por el aún estupefacto Mega.

-Chaval… ¿Eso era…? O sea ¿Acabamos de ver…?

-No-le corto de pronto Geo, al cual le había nacido un grave tic en el ojo derecho-No hemos visto NADA. ¿Entiendes Mega? Nada-finalizó el Héroe de azul, como si intentase convencerse a sí mismo.

Y finalmente, tras unos momentos de silencio, a Mega solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa:

-¡Joder, una foto de esa cosa habría sido la ostia en mi blog!

-¡MEGAAAA!

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**Notas del Autor:** En fin, hola a todos los que lean esto, si es que aun keda alguien ^_^* y pido sinceras disculpas por no seguir este fic sin avisar nada. La verdad es que esta historia le había dejado totalmente abandonada hace mucho y ya no tenia claro si iba a seguirla, pero un amigo me ayudó a decidirme y como tenia este cap por la mitad decidi terminarlo y subirlo, junto con esta disculpa. Eso si, no tengo claro cuando escribiré y mucho menos subiré el siguiente cap, ahora mismo estoy más liado con otra parodia que estoy haciendo y que me está jalando más tiempo, pero prometo que tarde o temprano seguiré con esta locura, ya que una parte de mi aun recuerda que fue gracias a esta parodia (O mejor dicho, a su predecesor) que empecé a escribir, asi que no lo dejaré a la mitad. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos, gente, y os invito a leer mi otra parodia, Bleach-Oh!, la cual si estaré siguiendo regularmente, ¡Ya nos leemos! Y el infaltable ¡Miau XD!

PD: Perdón a todos los fans de Shadow Night por su poca interacción es este cap, tenia que tomarse un descanso XDXD


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡El Enigma Ancestral!

**Disclaimers:**Ya lo sabéis, pero tengo que decirlo, Megaman Star Force no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom (¡Vivan estos genios de los videojuegos!)

**Aclaraciones**: Las palabras en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos o alguna palabra que desee destacar, como Battle Cards o cierta frase que el prota usa mucho. Buf, bueno gente, seguro k ya casi no queda ni un alma leyendo esto, lamento la kilométrica e infinita espera, pero es que entre tal y tal ya casi nunca puedo escribir - . - Aun si, aki os dejo otro cap bieeeen largo para que los disfrutéis un rato los k aun leéis esta locura (Agradecimientos especiales al bueno de Emmnanuel que pesar de las eternas esperas siguió leyendo esta loca parodia, hasta el cap anterior al menos, y a mi buen amigo Jx que siempre me anima a seguirla, sin olvidar a mi "Hermanita" Misora-chan ^^)

**Dedicatoria**: Dedico especialmente este cap a mi Hermanita Misora Yuki y a todos los fans de mi parejita favorita de esta saga de videojuegos XD ¡Arriba el Geo X Sonia OwO!

**Megamen Strikeforce 2: Ninja X Zerker X Saurian**

**Capítulo 4: ¡*¿Cita Entre Agujeros Negros?*! ¡El Enigma Ancestral, Las 3 Tribus Arcanas!**

**Misterioso y puñetero lugar desconocido, aka la base de los "malos"…**

-¿No has sentido como si una voz superior nos estuviese insultando?-preguntó Hyde, guion en mano, a Hollow mientras dejaba de mirar con aburrimiento a través de la ventana, provocando que el curioso ser le mirase confuso.

-¿Ein? ¿Y eso a que viene aho…?

-Haceos a un lado imbéciles, voy pasando-gruñó repentinamente Solo mientras hacíaa acto de presencia mediante una teletransportación al mas puro estilo Star Treek, antes de apartar de un empujón a los 2 disque villanos y caminar hasta detenerse ante el curioso cubil de la jefa-Encontré los artefactos. Están en la exposición de un museo. Esos idiotas no tienen ni idea de lo que han encontrado…

-Excelente, je, je, je…-rió siniestramente lady Vega mientras su sombrío contorno se movía ligeramente tras las cortinas de su cubículo-Bien Solo, debes recuperarlos a toda costa ¿Queda claro?

-Tsk, no necesito que me lo digas, Vega-murmuró el siniestro joven mientras se tronaba los nudillos de una manera bastante desagradable-Cuando hago algo lo hago mejor que bien-sentencio antes de dar media vuelta en ademan de irse.

-Espera Solo-le detuvo Hollow, ganándose una mirada fastidiada por parte del peliblanco-Esto te será de ayuda con tu misión: El Ojo de Vacío-declaró antes de hacer aparecer como por arte de magia una especie de objeto esférico púrpura bastante cutre, con un diabólico ojo en el centro.

-¿Qué? Por favor, no me tomes por un inútil. No necesito ninguno de vuestros estúpidos cacharros para cumplir mis objetivos-gruñó el joven de ojos rojizos con fastidio mientras empezaba a largarse, aunque aparentemente la líder de los "diabólicos villanos" no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿De veras? Vaya, que lastima, porque resulta que el Ojo de Vacío es una de las reliquias de **La Civilización Antigua**-murmuró de manera casual, provocando que Solo se congelase de golpe y se girase a mirarla con ojos sorprendidos, algo capaz de sorprender hasta a vuestro humilde narrador, he de decir-Y tú estas muy relacionado con La Civilización Antigua, ¿Verdad?

-…-el siniestro joven se quedó contemplando la esfera purpura, mientras el siniestro ojo le devolvía la mirada de manera infinita…

-… ¿Van a estar mirándose sin más por mucho más? Es que tengo que terminar mi guion sobre que voy a hacer hoy y se me está haciendo tarde…-dijo Hyde con aburrimiento, provocando una enorme gota en la cabeza de Hollow y que tanto Solo como Vega le mirasen de manera fulminante-Ehm ¿He dicho algo malo?

**Sierra del Eco, 2 días después de la lucha contra Ventisca Yeti…**

-¡Así como lo oyen, damas y caballeros! ¡El misterioso Héroe de azul, Megaman, ataca de nuevo!-informaba un presentador del conocidísimo canal de noticias ANI, el cual estaba puesto en medio del salón de la familia Stelar, mientras era observado por cierto joven Héroe con los ojos desorbitados-¡Esta vez, el misterioso personaje logro desbaratar una compleja artimaña en la que el conocido millonario, Rich Dotcom, estaba intentando sabotear el funcionamiento interno del conocido centro de recreación del Hotel Pico Grizzli para poder forzar su compra por parte de su compañía! Dotcom pasó a estar bajo custodia de la policía Satella luego de ser detenido por el oficial Bob Copper, tras ser bajado de lo alto de las zonas de esquí por el heroico personaje, el cual desapareció misteriosamente antes de poder dar ninguna decla…

-Esto… ¡Es de locos!-alucinó Geo mientras miraba incrédulo lo que decían en televisión-¡¿Cómo es que hemos dejado que esto se saliera de madre a este nivel?! ¡Están transmitiéndonos por televisión nacional!

-¡Calma chaval, que te exaltas y te estalla tu puntiaguda cabeza!-le "calmó" Mega mientras aparecía a su lado y Geo se ponía su visualizador para mirarle con incredulidad-Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara ¿No te parece genial? ¡La gente empieza a ver lo geniales héroes que somos! ¡Finalmente recibimos algo del reconocimiento que merecemos!

-Miau-opinó Shadow Night mientras terminaba su desayuno y dejaba de leer el periódico para mirarles.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Shadow Night también expresa un solido argumento de cómo esto es bueno!

-…omitiendo decirte, OTRA VEZ, que ya no soy capaz de entenderlo ¡¿Pero es que tú has perdido la cabeza?! ¡Esto es una locura total, Mega! Cuando luché contra los FM-ianos era serio, vale, ¡Luchábamos para proteger la Tierra (Y evitar que nos matasen)! Pero siempre era algo aislado, a baja escala, algo de lo que incluso durante la batalla definitiva no se enteraron más de 10 personas de nuestra participación ¡Pero ahora salimos en las noticias de todo el puñetero país!

-…sigo sin verle el punto malo-murmuró el alien, haciendo que Geo sintiese ganas de estamparle su nueva Battle Card: Ventisca Yeti (Obtenida tras destruir al molesto ricachón lunático)-¡Chaval, que ahora reconocen tu esfuerzo! ¿No deberías estar feliz?

-Argh ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes Mega?! ¡Soy solo un niño que acaba de cumplir los 11 hace nada, no una celebridad nacional!-gritó el joven Héroe mientras se sentaba en la mesa con gesto exasperado-Mira, no es que me queje (Porque ya lo he hecho demasiado) ya que acepté la responsabilidad de ser Megaman y combatir a los FM-ianos desde el principio ¡Pero porque era necesario y nadie mas podía hacerlo, además de que nadie lo sabía! No puedo de golpe volverme una especie de Superhéroe al que la gente respete y confía en que les salvaran cuando los necesite ¡No soy ningún jodido Power Ranger!

-Vamos chaval, no es para tanto ¡Ser un Héroe de fama mundial seguro que tiene sus cosas buenas! Además, no me negaras que no fue genial cuando toda la gente en Willshire Hills nos empezó a aclamar, sin mencionar en el concurso de comida de Papeotopia…

-Bu-bueno, puede que algo bueno si que fuese… ¡Pe-pero es que no puedo con eso Mega, no estoy acostumbrado a algo así!-reclamó mientras señalaba como el presentador de noticias seguía hablando del misterioso Héroe de azul-¡No estoy preparado para que Megaman se convierta en una celebridad de repente! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo afrontar eso?!

-Hombre chaval, yo seguro que no, pero si quieres un consejo sobre ser una celebridad seguro que Sonia te aconseja mucho mejor que…

-¡Mrreaawhh!-advirtió Shadow Night a Mega con un bufido, provocando que este se cubriese de golpe su metálico hocico con sus verdosas e inmateriales zarpas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho: Tanto el gato como el alien pudieron observar como Geo se paralizaba un momento antes de poner un rostro emo y bajar la mirada a sus pies mientras un aura de depresión le rodeaba.

-…Sonia…-murmuró patéticamente el joven mientras un aura de depresión le rodeaba y el minino le lanzaba una mirada de regaño a Mega.

Durante los 2 últimos meses, había sido una especie de acuerdo tácito entre el gato y el AM-iano que el nombre de Sonia era una palabra tabú en cualquier zona que se encontrase dentro del alcance auditivo de su amigo humano, ya que podía desencadenar en que se perdiese en una profunda ensoñación que lo aislaba del resto del mundo o, en el peor de los casos, que cayese en una depresión emo de la que era casi imposible sacarlo.

-Ehm, esto, oye chaval…-empezó Mega mientras se devanaba su hueca cabezota alienígena para pensar en algo para animar a Geo y evitar que Shadow Night siguiese mirándole acusadoramente-¡Ya sé! ¡¿Por qué no vamos a la calle y le preguntamos a la gente lo que opina de Megaman?! ¡Seguro que eso te levanta el animo!-sentenció nerviosamente antes de entrar en el Star Carrier del joven y arrastrarlo hacia la puerta, seguido del dudoso y curioso gatito…

0000000000000000000000000000 0

La idea de Mega había tenido (Extrañamente) un resultado relativamente bueno.

La gente del pueblo (Entre ellos ciertos viejos conocidos como la pija-emo, el niño que nunca iba a clase y el vejete fugado del psiquiátrico que era ex-jefe del señor Boreal) había mostrado tener todos una buena y propia opinión sobre Megaman, desde que era una especie de friki con buenas intenciones hasta que era un Dios justiciero encarnado en esta era para traer la paz y el orden al mundo (Geo se recordó a si mismo mantener la distancia de por vida con los que dieron esta ultima declaración).

Así que un ahora relativamente más animado joven Héroe estaba sentado en uno de los columpios del cutre parque infantil ubicado en el centro de Sierra del Eco, mientras acariciaba a su gato y era observado por su ya más relajado amigo alien.

-¿Qué, chaval? ¿Es genial o no ser un superhéroe famoso?

-Bueno, tampoco es para exagerarlo tanto o ponerse a tirar cohetes, Mega-murmuró Geo mientras miraba de reojo al AM-iano a través de su visualizador, aunque el alien pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa en su cara-Aunque la verdad no está tan mal, la verdad. Quiero decir, que la gente piense cosas tan geniales sobre mí es…

¡PIM! ¡BRZZZT! ¡CRACK!

-¡Uaaaaah, socorroooo!-fue el grito de cierta voz conocida que surgió desde la tienda de Battle Cards Big Wave justo después de que empezara a oírse un extraño estruendo, provocando que el insólito trio se levantase de un bote y mirase confundido hacia la tienda.

-¡¿Qué dem…?! Un momento ¡Es la voz de Ken!-gritó el joven Héroe antes de lanzarse a la carrera hacia el pequeño edificio, seguido de cerca por un confundido Mega y un alarmado Shadow Night-¡Ken! ¡¿Estas bie…?!-la frase de Geo murió repentinamente en sus garganta cuando sus ojos se toparon con una escena tan absurda que solo podía ser digna de esta saga de videojuegos.

Ken Suther, el dueño de la tienda, estaba escondido tras el mostrador mientras se cubría la cabeza con la mitad partida de una tabla de surf, a la vez que su caja registradora de movía salvajemente intentando golpearle y al tiempo que su máquina de intercambio automático de Cards disparaba salvajemente las susodichas tarjetas sin ton ni son, volando cristales y repisas por todas partes.

Y todo ello causado por 3 simples Mettennas, perfectamente visibles en medio del suelo de la tienda y que no paraban de repetir su "complicadísimo" idioma mientras saltaban sobre las maquinas y las volvían locas.

-¡Muerte, muerte, muerte!-se divertían los virus mientras destrozaban el sistema operativo de los aparatos.

-¡Geo, tío, corre y pide ayuda!-chilló Ken mientras alzaba la mirada sobre su joven amigo y prácticamente único comprador-¡Dios colega, que son virus! ¡En medio de mi tienda! ¡Y podemos verlos! ¡Esto no mola nada…Auch!-gritó cuando su caja registradora intentó aplastarle la cabeza-¡Huye y llama a la poli!

-¡A-ahora mismo!-respondió Geo mientras giraba sobre sus talones y salía pitando de la tienda, a la vez que Mega entraba en su Star Carrier y le miraba desde la pantalla con cara de circunstancias.

-Ehm ¿No vas a llamar en serio a la policía, verdad?

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Para cuando la Policía Satella finalmente decía mandar a algún inútil como Bob Copper la tienda de Ken ya solo será un montón de escombros!-gritó el joven Héroe mientras llegaba hasta el lado de su casa y alzaba su Star Carrier-¡Este es un trabajo para Megaman!

-¡Eso es justo lo que quería oír!-celebró Mega ante la perspectiva de poder vaporizar algunos virus-¡Venga chaval, hora de ponernos salvajes!-bramó el alien mientras Geo proclamaba su legendaria frase, nuevamente inaudible a pesar de que había gente a menos de 5 metros, observando todo el escándalo que salía de la tienda:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar, en el aire!_

-¡Resiste Ken!-gritó Megaman a nadie en especifico nada más aparecer, antes de correr calle debajo de vuelta hacia Big Wave, y (Mientras se recordaba nuevamente a si mismo maldecir a la navegación terrestre por todo aquello) entrar a la tienda con el Buster en alto-¡Quietos ahí, puñeteros bichos amarillos sin cerebro!

-¡Muertemuertmuerte!-se horrorizaron los Mettennas, lo que en nuestro idioma vendría a ser algo como _"¡Aaaahh, es Megaman, estamos jodidos!"_

-¡Woah, tío!-se alucinó Ken mientras se levantaba de pronto y miraba fijamente al Héroe de azul, sorprendiéndole-¿Estoy flipando o tú eres ese súper tipo azul del que han estado hablando en la tele?

-¿Uh?

-¡Muerteeee!-chilló uno te los Mettennas mientras blandía su pico, en un patético intento de aprovecharse de la distracción del Héroe, aunque solo consiguió que le borrase un tiro en toda la cara lanzado por un divertido Mega.

-Maldita Zona Visible con límite invisible…-masculló Megaman (Aunque ya podría habérselo imaginado por la visibilidad de los Mettennas) antes de adoptar su tono "heroico" y alzar la mirada-Ehm ¡Así es! ¡Soy Megaman! ¡Despreocúpese, noble ciudadano, yo me encargaré de esto!-proclamó el Héroe de azul antes de activar rápidamente una Card Long Sword y partir por la mitad a los otros 2 patéticos virus, todo ante la emocionada y flipada mirada del fan del surf.

-¡Woah, colega, eso ha estado de lujo!-exclamó Ken con emoción mientras se acercaba al lado de Megaman-¡Digo, la manera en la que les vaporizaste usando esa Card como arma fue total! ¡Un millón de gracias colega, eres lo más!

-Ahm, sí, n-no hay problema señor, solo cumplo con mi, eh, deber…-balbució el joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el brazo del Buster, algo bastante molesto para Mega, sobra decir-Bueno, esto, ahora tengo que irme ¡Hasta luego!-exclamó el Héroe de azul como si tal cosa mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera tío!-casi chilló Ken mientras hacia ademan de sujetar a Megaman, pero solo consiguió atravesarle con la mano como si fuese un fantasma-…woah, eso ha sido raro ¡Pero lo que importa es esto!-aclaró mientras se sacaba una Card del bolsillo-Usas las Cards como armas ¿Verdad? ¡Entonces quédate con esta!-le dijo mientras le tendía la Card, la cual el dudoso joven tocó con la punta del hocico de Mega para digitalizarla y hacerla reaparecer en su mano normal-¡La he diseñado especialmente yo, seguro que te sirve de algo! Tómalo como un agradecimiento por salvarme el negocio…

-¿Battle Card Tri-Garra?-murmuró el Héroe de azul mientras miraba el curioso dibujo de 3 ganchos parecidos a garras de ave metálicas, los 3 unidos a largas cuerdas de energía que emergían de un mismo punto-¡Woah, muchos gracias Ken, tener una carta única es la bomba!

-¡No hay problema, cole…! Un momento ¿Cómo has sabido mi nombre?

-Ahm, ehm… ¡Mi instinto de superhéroe me dice que alguien más en alguna parte necesita mi ayuda! ¡Hasta la próxima!-declaró apurado antes de expulsionarse y, a los ojos de Ken, desvanecerse como una centella azulada.

-… ¡Colega, eso ha sido lo más alucinante que me ha pasado nunca!-exclamó para nadie el emocionado dependiente.

-Buf…ha ido de poco…-suspiró aliviado Geo una vez vuelto al mundo real mientras miraba como la gente se iba congregando ante Big Wave para oír la alucinante historia de Ken sobre cómo Megaman acababa de salvar su tienda-Ehm, espero que eso no atraiga la atención de Bob Copper por aquí de nuevo…-murmuró el joven mientras empezaba a volver hacia su casa.

-Y que lo digas chaval, la ultima vez montó un lio muy molesto…aunque detenerlo no estuvo tan mal, je, je…

-Mega, por última vez, deja de disfrutar con los recuerdos del sufrimiento de otras personas.

-Miau.

-¡Jo chaval, eres un aguafiestas, has puesto a Shadow Night en mi contra de nuevo!

-Pues creo que me alegra que al menos uno de vosotros piense de manera…

-¡Geoooooooo!-gritó de pronto una cantarina y conocida voz, sobresaltando al curioso trio y haciendo que el corazón de Geo temblase y girase 360 grados al igual que él. No, no era posible ¿Verdad…?

-¿Cómo…? ¡¿Sonia?!-exclamó/gritó un sonriente Geo, con incredulidad y felicidad mezcladas a la vez al ver como nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Sonia Strumm venia corriendo hacia él, con su bella sonrisa pintada como siempre en su cara y su fiel guitarra a la espalda.

-Je, je, cuanto tiempo ¿No, Geo?-sonrió la joven cantante con un ligero sonrojo al llegar al lado del chico, el cual solo la miro fijamente por varios segundos, luego se frotó los ojos varias veces y finalmente su sonrisa empezó a ampliarse.

-¿D-de verdad eres tú, Sonia?-fue la única estupidez que se le ocurrió al grandioso salvador del planeta. Aunque claro, para Geo Stelar era mucho más fácil derrotar robots aniquila-estrellas que poder hablar coherentemente ante la bella peli rosa.

-¿Uh? ¡Pues claro que soy yo, tontito!-rio tiernamente la chica mientras, casi como un impulso, abrazaba al joven Héroe, provocando un profundo rubor en ambos antes de soltarle y reír nerviosamente-Je, e-es bueno ver que todo te va bien…

-¡S-sí, to-todo va perfectamente, je, je!-estuvo de acuerdo Geo con la voz un pelín demasiado alta, mientras tanto su compañero alien como su gato le miraban preguntándose como era que la Tierra aún seguía en pie-Ah, e-ehm…He oído q-que has v-vuelto a cantar…

-Oh…sí, es que me di cuenta de que cantar era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo, así que decidí volver a hacerlo tras aclarar mis ideas-mintió Sonia, pues la verdad era que solo era "lo segundo" que más le gustaba en el mundo. Lo que más le gustaba en el mundo estaba en ese momento parado frente a ella, y francamente siempre se moría de nervios al intentar siquiera hablarle (Aunque lo disimulaba muy bien…)-¡Además, eso casi ni se compara con lo que has hecho tú! ¿Verdad, Héroe de azul de Electopia?

-¡Uh, ah, eh, esto!-reaccionó de manera tragicómica el joven mientras agitaba las manos al estilo anime al darse cuenta de que Sonia se refería a sus apariciones en televisión con una sonrisa divertida-¡Bueno, es que ocurrieron cosas y tenía que hacer algo, además de que…!

-Ja, ja, tranqui Geo, no tienes que exaltarte. De hecho me parece genial que la gente empieza a apreciarte como debes ¡Quiero decir, aunque no lo sepan, tú salvaste al mundo entero!-expresó Sonia provocando que el rostro de Geo ardiese y que humo saliese de sus orejas-¿Sabias que ya hay hasta clubs de fans de Megaman formándose en todas partes?

-¡¿Clu-clubs de fans?! ¡¿De Megaman?!-alucinó el joven ante tamaña "revelación".

-Un momento… ¡Chaval, ponte el visualizador, rápido!-gritó de pronto Mega con alarma, interrumpiendo y confundiendo al joven, que a pesar de todo se puso sus curiosas gafas, al tiempo que el alien azul se materializaba a su lado y miraba nerviosamente alrededor de Sonia.

-Ehm ¿Pasa algo, Mega?

-No seas ingenuo, chaval. Si ella está aquí-declaró mientras señalaba a Sonia, que les observaba curiosa-Entonces "ya-sabes-quien" también tiene que…

-Ji, ji, ji, o sea, ¡Yo también te he echado de menos, Mega!-sonó de pronto una chillona y conocida voz, provocando una gotita a Geo y un gesto de repulsión en el alien azul al ver como cierta alien arpa se materializaba al lado de Sonia-Es que te juro por Cefeo que cada día pareces más súper chistoso, ji, ji, ji…

-Grr, Harp, jodida pija…-masculló por lo bajo el alien-¡Y te tengo dicho que tú no puedes llamarme Mega!

-Miau.

-¡O sea, muchísimas súper gracias Shadow Night, a ti también te eché de menos!

-Harp, procura no molestar mucho a Mega ¿vale?-pidió Sonia con una de esas sonrisas que hacían a Geo desear que el tiempo se parase para poder admirarlas toda la vida.

-Ji, ji, ay Sonia, ¡Si yo no hago nada! Es que te juro por Cefeo que a veces no entiendo a este cabeza hueca, ¡Deberíamos llevarnos súper chuli! O sea, ambos somos FM-ianos después de todo…

-YO soy un AM-iano, solo viví en tu planeta un tiempo, eso es todo ¡Somos MUY diferentes!-se empecinó en recalcar Mega.

-Aish, FM, AM ¿Cuál es la diferencia? O sea, ambos estamos formados por ondas EM ¿no? Además, ambos fuimos compañeros en las filas del ejército de Cefeo, aunque tú fueses en realidad un espía con planes vengativos, algo que por cierto me pareció súper fuerte y bla, bla, bla…

-Chaval…si me aprecias en algo, lánzame la Card de Taurus…-gimió Mega mientras intentaba taparse las orejas en un vano intento de que el infinito parloteo de Harp dejase de taladrarle los oídos, ante la divertida mirada de los 2 jóvenes.

-Creo que hay cosas que nunca cambian…-rio Sonia con una sonrisa.

-Sí…sí que las hay…-murmuró un embobado Geo mientras miraba a la peli rosa como si fuera la estrella más brillante de su universo (Y ya que lo decimos…).

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido!-exclamó repentinamente Sonia antes de girarse y mirar nerviosamente al joven Héroe-Estoo…Geo, ehm, yo, me preguntaba si, ahm ¿Qu-querrías ve-venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por Willshire Hills un rato?-preguntó dubitativamente la cantante, provocando que el joven de las extrañas gafas la mirase incrédulo mientras sentía su corazón tamborilear de la emoción.

-¿E-eh? ¿Qu-quieres que vaya contigo, o sea, t-tú y yo s-solos…?-tartamudeo estúpidamente el joven Héroe.

-S-sí bueno, es que como, eh, pasaba por aquí, tú sabes, me apetecía ir un rato…de compras para despejarme un poco, je…-balbució torpemente la joven, antes de juntar todo su valor para decir lo siguiente-Y pu-pues…solo pude pensar en una persona con la que quería hacer eso…

-¿Y-yo…? ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-rio el joven de manera medio desquiciada, pues era el único modo que se le ocurría de parar los nervios que habían empezado a electrificar su cuerpo después de oír las palabras de la linda peli rosa, la cual (Por suerte para su moral) se unió a sus imbéciles risas, también por culpa de los nervios (Menudo par de héroes ¿No creen?).

-Hmm…me pregunto que diría la Dele si oyese esto…-murmuró en voz baja el alien azul mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de una versión llameante y gigantesca de la rubia, mientras aplastaba a Superman con una malo y le arrancaba la cabeza a Godzilla con la otra en plena destrucción de una ciudad-…je, je, es tan terroríficamente inquietante que tiene su gracia…

-Ehm ¿Mega? ¿Que tanto murmullas? ¿Y porque estas tan pálido?

-Ahm, no nada chaval, divagaciones mías…Entonces ¿Qué decías de…?-entonces, el alien se fijó en que su amigo humano ya le estaba ignorando, pues estaba muy ocupado caminando hacia la parada del bus con su "primera amiga y Hermana y absolutamente nada más" mientras ambos se iban poniendo al día tímidamente, con ligeros sonrojos en sus caras-…hay días en los que yo mismo les pagaría a idiotas como Hyde solo para que jodiesen al chaval…

-O sea ¿Disculpa?-sonó de pronto la voz de Harp de manera MUY siniestra detrás de Mega, haciendo que al AM-iano se le pusiese la piel (?) de gallina-Lo súper siento Mega, pero es que te juro por Cefeo que me ha parecido oír que pensabas en algo para fastidiar el día tan súper, o sea, romántico que tienen Sonia y Geo por delante ¿Verdad que no es así?

-¡Cl-claro que no, ja, ja! ¡¿Crees que le haría algo así a mi buen amigo Geo?! ¡Eh chaval, espérame, no dejes atrás a tu mejor amigo!-chilló Mega como una niñita asustada antes de lanzarse como una bala tras el joven Héroe, luego de haber dicho más mentiras en 2 líneas que en todos los capítulos de estas parodias juntos.

-Aish, o sea, puede ser un encanto pero a veces es demasiado idiota ¿No crees, Shadow Night?

-Miau.

-¡Ji, ji, ji, te juro por Andrómeda que tú siempre tienes una súper respuesta para todo!-rio la FM-iana antes de que tanto ella como el gatito siguiesen a la pareja de tortolitos hacia la parada del autobús, donde uno hizo acto de presencia nada más ambos llegaron ante ella (Algún día alguien pagará por la incoherencia absoluta del horario de estas máquinas ¡Lo juro como narrador!)

Bueno, y así es como nuestra parejita de Hermanos/Guerreros EM/Protectores de la Tierra se disponen a pasar una tranquila y libre de preocupaciones tarde.

Como si algo pudiera salir mal ¿Verdad?

**[Insertar aquí Música Tétrica + Rayos y Truenos]**

…vaya forma más jodida de saber que han arreglado los efectos de audio.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

-Woah, cuanta gente yendo junta…-murmuró Sonia con un leve asombro en su voz mientras miraba a todas las personas que pasaban por los pisos inferiores de Willshire Hills.

Curiosamente, a pesar de ser una cantante famosa y todo eso, la joven Strumm nunca había dado un concierto en una gran ciudad directamente, siempre había sido en algún auditorio o lugar cerrado, y, aunque siempre eran muchísimos, sus fans en ese momento siempre estaban centrados en ella, así que jamás había visto tanta "gente normal" yendo por ahí mientras se preocupaban por "cosas normales".

-Si, siempre hay mucha gente pasando por aquí, es normal, ehm, ya sabes, en una ciudad suele haber…gente y… ¡Que día tan bonito tenemos hoy!-finalizó estúpidamente Geo su diálogo de besugos mientras se llamaba imbécil a si mismo repetidas veces.

A pesar de haberse vuelto mucho más sociable y sentirme más a gusto con la gente desde que había conocido a Mega, el joven Héroe seguía siendo un imbécil en lo referente a hablarle a una chica. Y, aunque él negara hasta el cansancio que no era porque estuviese perdidamente enamorado de ella, si se trataba de Sonia le era INFINITAMENTE más difícil mantener una conversación que no derivase en estúpidos balbuceos.

-Sí…También hay muchas familias por aquí…-añadió la joven en un tono repentinamente melancólico, provocando que el joven adoptase un rostro serio y la mirase fijamente.

-Sonia…

Ciertamente, en lo que más se parecían los 2 jóvenes y en lo que mas abiertamente podía comunicarse Geo con Sonia sin hablar como un imbécil era en el hecho de que ambos habían perdido a uno de sus padres cuando eran pequeños. Mientras que el joven Héroe no había "perdido" del todo a su padre (Ahora sabia que _"simplemente"_ estaba perdido en algún lugar del vacío espacial infinito, vagando como un puñado de ondas sin peso ni masa) la joven cantante si había perdido a su madre por culpa de una enfermedad (¡Y sí, he repetido todo este rollo que YA sabéis porque el jodido autor me obliga a hacerlo, ese grandísimo…!)

**¡BIP! ¡CENSURA DEL NARRADOR ACTIVADA!**

-…Esta bien Geo, no te preocupes. Ciertamente me entristezco cada vez que pienso en mi madre, pero entonces te recuerdo a ti y vuelvo a animarme.

-¿A…a mí? ¿D-de ve-veras…?-tartamudeo el joven mientras su cara parecía a punto de necesitar la ayuda de un extintor.

(No pregunten lo que he sufrido durante mi censura, no lo soportarían).

-Ah, eh, ¡S-sí, ya sabes, po-porque tu entiendes como me siento y además eres mi Hermano y mi mejor amigo!-soltó de repente la joven con una risa nerviosa mientras las palabras se le atropellaban a toda velocidad.

Ciertamente, la valiente cantante aun se acobardaba siempre que tenía una oportunidad de mostrar sus sentimientos al chico que le había robado el corazón, pues temía perder su amistad ya que creía que él no sentía lo mismo (Asco de Estupidez Humana, ¿Verdad?).

-Oh…sí, claro…-murmuró Geo mientras intentaba que no se exteriorizase en su rostro la sensación de sus ilusiones rompiéndose en mil millones de pedazos-Entonces… ¿Subimos?-dijo de manera casi autómata mientras subía al elevador que llevaba a los niveles superiores de la ciudad, seguido de cerca por una bastante cohibida Sonia.

-Aish, o sea ¿Cómo pueden los pobres estar tan ciegos? ¡Si es que te juro por Andrómeda que sus sentimientos no podrían ser más súper obvios ni aunque se los estamparan en el pecho!-suspiró Harp con aire cansado.

-…vuelvo a preguntarlo ¡¿Por qué estás teniendo esta conversación conmigo?!-gruñó Mega con fastidio mientras ambos aliens seguían a los jóvenes por el camino onda-¡Sabes que odio toda esa cursilería sentimentalista si no se usa para molestar al chaval…! ¡Algo que por supuestísimamente no voy a hacer hoy, jaja!-añadió lo ultimo rápidamente al notar la mirada que le dirigía la FM-iana.

-Miau-opinó Shadow Night tras dejar de ver a los 2 seres de ondas y subir también a ascensor.

-Bu-bueno…ehm ¿Qué te gustaría hacer pri-primero…?-murmuró Geo una vez que él y Sonia llegaron a la parte superior de la ciudad, donde hace algún tiempo tuviese lugar el primer "accidente paranormal" de Geo.

-Hmm… ¡Ah! ¿Qué tal allí?-señaló la peli rosa tras mirar un instante a su alrededor, señalando directo a un puesto de mediano tamaño con un pequeño techo desplegable para proteger del sol-¡El otro día leí en una revista que hacen los mejores helados de la ciudad!

-Woah ¿De veras? ¡Pues vamos allá!-le sonrió Geo, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar como un cutre puesto podía preparar los mejores helados de la zona cuando esta estaba llena de centros comerciales y grandes tiendas.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

-Uf… ¡Eso estuvo delicioso!-exclamó Sonia con satisfacción cuando ella y Geo salieron del puesto de tres al cuarto un rato después-¡Definitivamente son los mejores helados que he probado!

-Je, también los míos, aunque no imaginé que fueras tan golosa, Sonia ¡Devoraste esa montaña de helado en un parpadeo!-rio Geo divertido, pero casi de inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizado ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido soltar semejante cosa?!-¡L-lo siento, n-no pretendía ofenderte ni na…!

-N-no hay problema, je, je…-murmuró la joven cantante algo sonrojada, pues ciertamente sentía una especial debilidad hacia las delicias heladas multisabores-Es solo que m-me encanta el helado y hace tanto que no lo comía tranquila y en compañía de alguien especial que…

-¿A-alguien especial…?-repitió Geo de manera mecánica mientras sentía que su corazón saltaba a toda prisa y esta vez era el turno de la joven de taparse la boca con las manos. Sin embargo, el recuerdo del _"malentendido"_ de hace un rato hizo que Geo auto-apagase su propia emoción-Ah, ¿Lo dices porque somos Hermanos y mejores amigos, verdad?-dijo mientras fingía su mejor sonrisa (Un esfuerzo bastante considerable teniendo en cuenta quien es).

-Uh…sí…por eso…-murmuró Sonia con desdén al confirmar (O creer confirmar) que efectivamente Geo no la consideraba más que una amiga, sin saber que las ilusiones del joven Héroe quedaban tan o más aplastadas que las suyas-Ahm, bueno… ¿Y, ehm, a donde vamos ahora?

-¡Atención, ciudadanos al azar!-empezó repentinamente a gritar una interfaz aérea que casualmente pasaba por allí-¡Les informamos que hoy, y justamente hoy han abierto una interesantísima exposición en el museo de la Torre IFL sobre las culturas antiguas, para cualquiera que quiera verla! ¡Así que animaos a venir y repito, VENID! (En serio ¿Quién es el encargado de controlar la obviedad del juego?).

-Woah, eso suena, ehm, bastante interesante…-murmuró Geo en un intento por retomar la conversación de una manera que no incluyese volver a aplastar sus estúpidas fantasías-¿T-te apetece ir?

-¡Cla-claro, una exposición seguro será divertida! ¡Después de todo, uno nunca sabe lo suficiente sobre historia antigua, ja, ja, ja…!

Y así, riendo como imbéciles, los 2 jóvenes protectores de la Tierra fueron caminando hacia la Torre IFL, con sus 2 aliens compañeros y su gato siguiéndoles, uno quejándose, una preguntándose como podían ser tan ciegos y el otro solo observando todo calmadamente.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

-Woah, mira por donde, quien iba a pensar que había un museo aquí dentro…-murmuró Geo mientras él y Sonia miraban la amplia sala que había dentro de la torre IFL.

A pesar de haber estado allí casi todo el día su anterior visita, entre ver la dichosa película y la invasión de fantasmas del lunático de Hyde, Geo no había tenido mucho tiempo de hacer turismo, ni de enterarse que uno de los museos mas famosos del país estaba dentro de la torre infernal que había tenido que subir vía camino onda durante la peor noche de su vida (Días malos tenía muchos, pero noches esa sobretodo).

-Miau-expresó Shadow Night acerca de la ilógica estructura de aquel edificio.

-Je, je, mala suerte chaval, al parecer vas a tener que dejar que tu noviecita te pague también las entradas-se burló Mega desde el Star Carrier, provocando que Geo entrase en un verdadero estado de pánico.

Ciertamente, la fama del museo hacía que el precio de la entrada fuera de por si bastante alto, sin mencionar que al ser una exposición especial el precio también estaba aumentado ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué había tenido que gastarse en Battle Cards casi todo el dinero que había ahorrado matando virus en sus luchas contra los FM-ianos?! ¡Su maldito hobby y el nuevo catalogo de Cards de temporada le habían traicionado! (Normal, al ser la primera vez que podía comprar el catalogo entero…) ¡Joder, como si no fuera bastante ya que ella hubiese pagado todo el helado!

-Hmm, las entradas son un poco caras ¿No crees Geo? ¿Te importa si pago yo?-preguntó Sonia intentando ser gentil, pero pegando un golpe fulminante al orgullo del joven Héroe, de manera más violenta que cualquier golpe que hubiese recibido de Andrómeda (Ya que era más que claro que la famosa cantante tenía dinero de sobra para eso) ¡Ahora sí que iba a quedar como un perdedor!

-Ahm, pues, verás…

-¡Vaya, pero si eres tú chico!-dijo de pronto una voz vagamente conocida para el dúo heroico, a la vez que ambos jóvenes, aliens y gato vieron como se acercaba un hombre trajeado de mediana edad.

-¿Uh? Un momento… ¡¿Usted no es el hombre de la Nave Anuncio, el promotor de la peli Ghost Crisis?!-se sorprendió Geo al ver a un personaje al que francamente nadie esperaba volver a ver en esta historia.

-¡Sí, sabía que eras tú, el chico que me ayudó a salvar mi preciosa Nave Anuncio! ¿Cómo te va?

-Uhm, pues muy bien, creo, pero… ¿Que hace usted en este museo?

-Oh…eso. Pues verás, por desgracia he tenido que dejar de promocionar la película, ya que el negocio se hundió trágicamente después de unos sucesos extraños que implicaron fantasmas y a una especie de superhéroe el otro día-explicó el hombre de manera trágica, provocando que a Geo le salieran múltiples gotas y que Mega tuviese que aguantarse la risa con ambas garras para no partirse y hacer eco por todo el museo-¡Así que ahora promociono exposiciones de museo! Es mas, estamos promocionando una muy interesante ahora mismo ¡Toma!

-Uh, eh… ¿Qué es esto?-balbució el joven héroe con confusión al ver el pequeño cubo brillante que el hombre acababa de darle.

-¡Una Onda de Materia: Guía de Exposición! ¡Como un favor especial por ser tú, os la dejo a ti y a tu amiga para que podáis disfrutar del museo hoy sin necesidad de pagar entrada! ¿No te parece genial?

(Coincidencias estúpidas, haciendo más fáciles los argumentos de juegos desde tiempos inmemoriales - . -)

-Uh, oh, woah, muchas gracias, esto, señor, la verdad no era necesario que…

-Oh, ni lo menciones chico, cualquier cosa por el joven que me evitó perder una insana cantidad de dinero ¡Disfrutad del museo!-y tan rápido como había llegado el hombre se fue silbando alegremente, dejando a ambos jóvenes con gruesas gotas sobre sus cabezas.

-Ahm…interesante hombre-murmuró Sonia mientras veían desaparecer por una esquina al patrocinador-¿Es amigo tuyo?

-Digamos que Megaman le ayudó a él y a los oídos de todo Sierra del Eco sin necesidad de hacer una exageración digna de la televisión nacional-suspiró Geo mientras miraba la onda de materia-Ahm, en fin… ¡Parece que al final esta visita al museo va por mi cuenta!-le sonrió a la peli rosa mientras insertaba el cubo en su Star Carrier y el ser EM que les haría de guía se materializaba ante ellos.

-Buenas tardes, mis queridos jóvenes ¡Durante el día de hoy yo seré su guía en el maravilloso y excitante mundo de la Civilización Antigua!

-…despiértenme cuando alguien mate algo mediante violencia y no de aburrimiento-maldijo Mega con fastidio mientras entraba al Star Carrier para irse a dormir, pero Geo decidió ignorarle mientras él, Shadow Night, Harp y Sonia seguían a la Guía-EM hacia el interior del museo.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

-Esta es la sección principal de la exposición, dedicada a los hallazgos sobre la recientemente descubierta civilización de **Mu**-explicó la guía mientras les mostraba una amplia zona con varios artilugios expuestos tras cristales de protección y unos pocos directamente al aire.

-¿La civilización de Mu?-cuestionaron ambos confundidos jóvenes, pues ni Geo que pasaba mucho de su tiempo libre (Cuando algún desastre súper heroico no llamaba a su puerta) investigando curiosidades, había oído nunca hablar de aquella cultura.

-Es normal que no la conozcáis, debido a que la existencia de esta cultura ha sido descubierta hace relativamente poco tiempo, y ha supuesto una revolución en todo lo conocido actualmente de la historia.

-¿E-en serio…?-murmuró Geo entre sorprendido e incrédulo, pues no entendía como semejante cosa no había salido en los noticieros o en internet.

Claro, el joven Stelar ignoraba que las repentinas apariciones de cierto súper Héroe de azul salvando situaciones extrañas por todo el país había eclipsado totalmente la noticia del descubrimiento de la civilización, para cabreo de los arqueólogos, a los que las cadenas de noticias no tomaron en cuenta.

-Así es. Después de todo, la civilización de Mu tiene varios millones de años de antigüedad, y lo más sorprendente es que según los hallazgos estos poseían una tecnológica sobre las ondas EM tan o más avanzada que la que tenemos hoy en día.

-¡¿Cómo?!-se asombraron ambos jóvenes mientras Geo miraba incrédulo a las cosas de alrededor.

En una vitrina había una especie de empuñadura cuadriforme cuya inscripción explicativa aseguraba que era una cuchilla de ondas EM. Otro extraño objeto esférico que ¡Flotaba! Dentro de su expositor garantizaba ser un rastrear multiusos que funcionaba mediante la absorción de las ondas EM del ambiente. Y otras muchas cosas que sobrepasaban la imaginación y la aceptación de la mente del joven Héroe.

-Pe-pe-pero ¿Es eso posible? ¿Cómo podían tener semejante control sobre las ondas EM en ese tiempo? Y si tenían tal tecnología ¿Qué les paso?-preguntó Sonia algunas de las preguntas que estaban sobrecargando la mente de Geo.

-Esas son una de las muchas incógnitas que aun rodean la investigación sobre Mu. De hecho, jóvenes, esta es la primera exposición sobre esta civilización, así que aun quedan muchos misterios por resolver…-en ese momento, la ciber guía se fijo en que Geo se había acercado bastante a 2 maniquíes vestidos con extrañas ropas de aspecto antiguo, colocados al lado de una especie de maquina portátil que al joven parecía hacérsele muy familiar-¡Ah! Esos son ropajes típicos Murianos restaurados de las excavaciones antiguas, así como un aparato que parece ser que utilizaban como nuestras actuales terminales portátiles…

"_Esas ropas… ¿Por qué siento que las he visto antes?"_ murmuraba Geo, escuchando solo a medias a la guía mientras Sonia miraba los distintos expositores "_Y esos terminales también…Uhm, ahora que lo pienso, se parecen algo a los Star Carrier… ¿Habrán tomado estos como modelo retro o algo…?"_

Ya fuera porque cuando quería era un tonto de remate o porque el argumento del juego lo pintaba así a veces, el joven Héroe no pudo reconocer ni la ropa del emo ni el Star Carrier Ancestral que tenía delante…

0000000000000000000000000000 0

-Por aquí tenemos la zona de la exposición que se centra en **Las 3 Grandes Tribus Perdidas-**explicaba la guía EM mientras dirigía a los niños, los aliens y el gato a una zona donde se podían diferenciar claramente 3 tipos distintos de objetos expuestos-Las 3 Tribus están aquí expuestas porque, de un modo u otro y a pesar de la amplia separación temporal que tienen, parecen tener algún tipo de relación con Mu.

-Espere ¡¿Habla en serio?!-exclamó Geo, aun más incrédulo que antes, mientras veía como Sonia se había acercado curiosa a contemplar la reconstrucción virtual de un imponente Tiranosaurio Rex en pleno combate con un Braquiosaurio, montados justo encima de sus fósiles-¡¿Quiere que me crea no solo lo de la civilización súper tecnológica de hace millones de años, sino que también tuvieron que ver con los Dinosaurios?!

-Sí-afirmó con simpleza la guía, provocando que el joven Héroe sufriese una caída animé y que Mega bostezase aburrido desde el interior del Star Carier-Aunque no exactamente con los dinosaurios en general, sino con la Tribu** Saurian**. Según los últimos hallazgos relacionados con Mu, fueron un pequeño grupo de Dinosaurios a los cuales los Murianos otorgaron el poder de controlar las ondas EM.

-…ajam… ¿Y esto? ¿También le dieron el poder de las ondas EM a los caballeros medievales?-preguntó Geo con sarcasmo mientras señalaba las figuras de 2 caballeros con armadura, espada y escudo en medio de un épico combate.

-¡Efectivamente, me alegro ver que eres rápido captándolo!-se alegro la onda de materia, provocándole a Geo una nueva caída mientras le miraba estupefacto-A este grupo en concreto se les conoció como la Tribu **Zerker**. Y si te molestas en mirar por aquí, un poco al fondo la sala, verás…

-No me lo diga, que mi mente racional ya se está temiendo la respuesta-masculló el joven mientras miraba con un tic las figuras de ropajes negros, armadas con pequeños cuchillos, estrellas metálicas y representados en actitud sigilosa-¿Ninjas con poderes de onda? ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que me está contando?

-Vaya, eres más espabilado de lo que pareces ¿Cierto chico?-aparentemente, alguien había olvidado programar el sarcasmo en la sonriente guía virtual-De hecho, la Tribu **Ninja** es sin duda algo digno de lo cual maravillarse…

-…ok, supongamos por un momento que de verdad creo en la existencia de Mu y que me creo que le dieron poderes EM a un grupo de dinosaurios, caballeros y ninjas ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?! ¡¿Y porque a personas…y seres, tan diferentes y en periodos de tiempo tan absurdamente separados?!

-Eso es el gran misterio que aun se esta investigando, jovencito-respondió la guía mientras Geo estampaba su mano contra su rostro, suspirando-Lo que puedo decirte, sin embargo, es que estas 3 Tribus tuvieron algo en común: Todas podían haberse expandido hasta dominar totalmente la Tierra, pero todas sucumbieron por causas desconocidas y a la hora de sus desapariciones, todos sus miembros de repente empezaron a luchar unos contra otros.

-¿E-empezaron a matarse entre ellos?-definitivamente, eso a Geo cada vez le parecía más el argumento de una peli de ciencia ficción que un hecho histórico-¿Po-por que demonios harían algo así de repente?

-Otro misterio para el que aun no hay respuesta. Pero si lo pusiéramos en términos actuales, podrías decir que de repente perdieron todo su Poder Empático sin razón aparente. Y ahora, si me siguen hacia la ultima parte de la exposición…-el joven hizo ademan de seguir a su guía, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver como su amiga peli rosa se había quedado absorta mirando los fósiles animados de la tribu Saurian.

-¿Sonia?-le llamó una vez que se hubo acercado un poco.

-¿Uh…? ¡Ah, l-lo siento! ¿M-me he perdido toda la explicación de esta sala, verdad?-preguntó la joven al notar la ausencia de la guía, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un tierno color rosado que hizo sentir a Geo que su corazón corría un Grand Prix de F1.

-Uh, eh… ¿E-es la pri-primera vez que vez fósiles de di-dinosaurios?-se las arregló para tartamudear el grandioso Héroe del planeta.

-Sí…Puede parecerte raro, pero siempre quise ver como se vería uno de estos de cerca-respondió ella mientras volvía a contemplar a las imponentes criaturas-Son increíbles ¿No crees?

-Sí…increíble…-murmuró Geo mientras miraba embobado no precisamente a los reptiles prehistóricos, sino a la bella cantante. Entonces, sintió repentinamente un súbito impulso de decirle algo…algo como…-Glub…O-oye, Sonia…-empezó a murmurar mientras se apoyaba en fingido desinterés sobre algo…y provocaba que el cráneo del Braquiosaurio cayese sobre su cabeza, pues el idiota se había apoyado sobre el esqueleto del dinosaurio-¡ARGH, mi cabezaaaa…!

-¡Oh, cielos, Geo!-se asustó la joven mientras intentaba desatorar la cabeza del pobre y situacionalmente patético Héroe, al tiempo que Mega se partía de risa desde el Star Carrier, murmurando entre carcajadas lo mucho que le divertía acompañar al chaval a sus excursiones aburridas solo para ver cosas como esa…

0000000000000000000000000000 0

-Y finalmente, llegamos a la última y más curiosa parte de la exposición-anunció la Onda de Materia mientras entraba en la sección más pequeña del museo, seguida de cerca por un Geo rodeado por un aura depresiva (Debido a lo idiota que había parecido hace un momento) y de una Sonia con una gotita que intentaba animarle, sin saber que eso hundía aún más su moral-Esto de aquí, mis queridos visitantes, son la joya de esta exposición: los **Artefactos FDL.**

Ambos jóvenes, incluso el medio depresivo Geo, alzaron su mirada curiosa ante aquella extraña palabra, y contemplaron como lo único que había en la sala era un gran pedestal en medio del cual flotaban 3 curiosos objetos hechos de un extraño material blanquecino: El cráneo de algún dinosaurio carnívoro, un enorme shuriken ninja, y una espada bastante grande de punta triangular.

-¿Artefactos FDL? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Y que se supone que son?-preguntó Sonia con curiosidad, pero, para su sorpresa y la de la guía, fue Geo el que respondió rápidamente a su cuestión.

-FDL son siglas que significan **F**uera **D**e **L**ugar, se utilizan para describir a objetos hallados en civilizaciones antiguas que no corresponden a la época, o que tienen una tecnología que supuestamente no deberían comprender-explicó con sabiduría el joven Héroe-Pero…¿Entonces porque no esta en esta sala todo lo de la principal en lugar de solo esas 3 baratijas?

-Bueno joven, eso es porque estos 3 artefactos son especiales, puesto que no se encontraron en excavaciones de Mu, sino de las 3 Tribus Arcanas, y ambos tienen una antigüedad diferida de muuucho tiempo. Pero sobretodo, es porque estos curiosos artefactos tienen un gran parecido con lo que actualmente llamamos Ondas de Materia.

-¡¿Cómo?!-alucinó la parejita mientras miraba los 3 objetos flotantes, que no parecían tener nada de especial.

-¿Ondas de Materia? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-empezó a cuestionar Sonia a l guía mientras Mega salía del Star Carrier, un momento antes de dirigirse a su heroico compañero.

-Oye chaval, mira esas cosas con el visualizador.

-¿Uh? Bien, pero no sé que esperas… ¡Woah!-exclamó un sorprendido Geo, pues gracias a sus inestimables gafas, a parte de poder ver como tanto Mega como Harp miraban fijamente los 3 aparatos, observó que estos emitían una enorme y pesada cantidad de ondas, cada una de un color diferente y cargadas de energía electromagnética-¡¿Pe-pero que demonios son esas cosas?! ¡No debería ser posible que algo tan pequeño pudiese emitir tantas ondas, y aunque lo fuese que haya 3 es insólito!

-O sea, me dan muy mal rollito esas baratijas ¡Siento como si algo súper-maloso me estuviese mirando feo!-expresó Harp, con su voz ligeramente menos chillona de la usual, pero justo cuando Mega parecía a punto de responderle con fastidio…

-Miau-saltó Shadow Night con expresión seria (Vamos, la que lleva siempre) mientras aparecía en medio del chico y los 2 aliens.

-¿Ah?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Shadow Night? ¿Cómo que algo viene hacia…?

Fue en ese momento cuando varios agujeros negros empezaron a succionar todos los objetos de la exposición.

**¡VRRRROOOOOOM!**

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!-exclamaron Geo y Sonia al unísono mientras la asustada Guía EM decía _"¡Fin de la visita!"_ y se desmaterializaba apresuradamente.

-¡¿Agujeros negros?! ¡¿Pero que cojones pasa?!-bramó Mega con incredulidad mientras el quinteto sin par corría hacia la salida de la exposición, viendo impotentes como muchos de las valiosísimas e irremplazables reliquias-¡Vale que esta chorrada de exposición es aburrida de cojones, pero de ahí a que fuerzas sobrenaturales quieran cargársela…!

-¡¿Alguna vez piensas antes de hablar?! ¡Esto no es ningún fenómeno sobrenatural, que no existen! ¡ESO es lo que pasa!-se apresuró a recalcar Geo mientras señalaba hacia arriba, donde tanto Sonia, gracias a Harp, como el resto pudieron ver como varias extrañas esferas purpuras con ojos flotaban sobre el camino onda, emitiendo unas extrañas pulsaciones de energía-¡Sean lo que sean esos virus, son lo que está provocando esos agujeros negros! ¡Mega, cambio de onda, hay que detenerlos!

-¡Si por detenerlos te refieres a machacarlos, ese es el espíritu chaval! ¡Es hora de ponernos salvajes!-celebró Mega mientras se dirigía al situacionalmente colocado agujero onda de turno, justo al lado de la entrada del museo.

-Vaya… ¡Que heroico te ha quedado esa frase, Geo!-le sonrió Sonia, provocando que las mejillas de Geo empezasen a echar humo, al tiempo que se giraba hacia su compañera FM-iana-¡Vamos Harp, ayudemos al gran Héroe de la Tierra!

-¡O sea, súper por supuesto mi queridísima Sonia! ¡Vamos a enseñarles nuestra melodía!

-¡Bien…! A menos que tengas algún problema con eso ¿Geo?-le preguntó en broma con una expresión tan dulce que el joven por un momento perdió de vista la situación critica a su alrededor, y solo vio su bello rostro rodeado de brillos y corazoncitos, sobre un fondo rosa mientras una lenta música sonaba a…

**¡PELIGRO, CURSÍMETRO NARRATIVO SOBREPASADOOOO…!**

-Uh, ah ¡P-para nada, nada me encantaría más!-respondió de manera casi autómata, provocando que la cantante se sonrojase mientras ambos llegaban al agujero onda, alzaban sus Star Carrier y gritaban en unísono la épica frase, que, como siempre, ninguno de los encargados del museo pudo oír a pesar de estar corriendo de aquí para allá en medio de ese caos:

_¡Cambio de Onda EM!_

_¡Geo Stelar/Sonia Strumm, en el aire!_

-¡Megaman, listo para la acción!-declaró el Héroe de azul sin venir a cuento nada más apareció, mientras un fondo azul que parecía salido de una anime de los 70 aparecía tras él.

-¡Es hora del rock, Harp Note debuta!-se sumó la heroína-cantante al mismo tiempo, mientras otro fondo rosa se sumaba al primero, al tiempo que una explosión de energía y de símbolo de Megaman aparecían tras ambos.

-… ¿A que ha venido eso?-se extrañaron ambos mientras miraban alrededor, ignorantes una vez más de esas troleadas del universo hacia los personajes que le gustaba exagerar.

-¡Olvidaos de vuestros lapsos de chorradas y centraos, hay esferas mal dibujadas que destrozar!-bramó la cabeza mano de Megaman con fastidio, provocando que ambos héroes se mirasen decididos y corriesen hacia la subida al camino onda que tenían más cerca.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Nuevamente, el universo probó estar a favor de joder a Geo, haciendo que lo que parecía que fuera a ser sencillísimo se complicase de la manera más absurda.

Claro que estando delante de Sonia, el joven Héroe no iba a dejar que la realidad le jodiese tan fácilmente como siempre.

Para empezar, los virus parecían haberle encontrado el gusto al caos de ondas provocado por los agujeros negros, y se habían puesto a saltar frenéticos de aquí para allá por todo el museo, aprovechando la ya tan odiada por el dúo heroico Navegación Terrestre, provocando que el avance de ambos Héroes de ondas se ralentizase bastante.

Como si eso no fuera bastante, las esferas purpuras parecían haberse percatado de sus intenciones, pues empezaron a intentar succionarles haciendo aparecer agujeros bajo sus pies, que los héroes habían tenido que esquivar al tiempo que luchaban contra los virus…

Por lo que el repentino resbalón de Harp Note en medio su escaramuza contra varios virus Peekaboo y Mettenna no debería haber sido algo inesperado.

-¡Uaaaahhh!-gritó la guerrera musical mientras su pierna se hundía en el extraño vacío provocado por aquellos agujeros, mientras Harp, desde su guitarra, hacia lo imposible por evitar que cayesen.

-¡Harp Note!-gritó Megaman de horrorizado, olvidándose de todos los virus que le rodeaban mediante la implementación algo cruel de la Card Gemini Spark contra ellos y lanzándose cual estrella fugaz azul sobre su "amiga", abrazándola fuertemente al tiempo que ambos caían en una profunda oscuridad…

Una profunda oscuridad purpura, con visibilidad total, y la gran mayoría de los objetos del museo en ella.

-¿Uh?-fue todo lo que exclamaron los confusos Héroes, antes de apartarse rápidamente el uno del otro con sus caras totalmente rojas, debido al muto y muy cercano abrazo en el que se habían enlazado en plena caída.

Luego de algunos balbuceos sin sentido y demás, los ambos Héroes comprobaron el enorme (Y estúpido) fallo que sufría aquel vacío con paredes invisibles, pues bastaba con esquivar a los cabreados virus absorbidos y buscar el único punto iluminado para salir de aquella parodia de caja tonta.

Desgraciadamente, la prisa y el hecho de que la mayoría eran demasiado grandes les impidieron recuperar ninguna de las piezas de la exposición.

Para rematar la gracia (Y reforzar la teoría de Geo sobre la existencia de una voluntad divina a la que no le caía en gracia) las esferas demostraron tener un particular odio a recibir daño mediante abrir agujeros para interceptar las Cards y Buster de Megaman, y los ataques musicales de Harp Note, para luego reabrir otro en dirección contraria y devolverles los "regalitos" devuelta a sus dueños…

Fue por eso que, luego de casi una hora de limpiar el museo de aquellos incordios, ambos Héroes estaban exhaustos y jadeando espalda con espalda en el suelo de la sala más pequeña del museo, los 2 demasiado cansados para avergonzarse de eso.

-Bu-buf, ¿Me-menudo ajetreo, eh? Y pensar que tú…has estado haciendo cosas así tú solo últimamente…eres increíble Geo…-expresó entrecortadamente una sonriente Harp Note, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¡Q-que va, n-no es para tanto! Normalmente no hago tanto como esto, je…-se derrochó en modestia el Héroe de azul, mientras la cabeza de su compañero alien le miraba con cara de _"¿Me estas jodiendo?"_-Además, tú también has estado…

**¡Zuuummm…!**

Cualquiera que fuera el halago que Megaman estaba a punto de soltar, fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando otra de esas esferas purpuras apareció súbitamente a unos metros del pedestal e hizo aparecer un agujero negro, empezando a succionar las 3 reliquias.

-¡No me jodas! ¡¿Otro más?!-se espantó Mega.

-¡O sea, es que son súper molestos!

-¡Megaman, los artefactos FDL!-exclamó Harp Note, dándose cuenta al igual que el horrorizado Héroe de azul de que esos 3 cacharros tenían más valor que cualquier parte de la exposición que ya hubieran absorbido esas cosas.

-¡Ah no, eso sí que no!-saltó el salvador de la Tierra mientras se ponía en pie, al tiempo que el tema "Shooting Star" empezaba su inestimable tonada-¡Puede que toda esta exposición se cargue toda la lógica de la historia conocida, pero no pienso dejar que robéis más piezas históricas delante de mis narices de las que ya os habéis llevado!-declaró de manera heroica, ganándose una mirada de admiración con chiribitas por pate de la justiciera de rosa a su lado, al tiempo que arrojaba su Card más reciente al aire.

_¡Battle Card!_

_¡Tri-Garra!_

"¡Por favor que funcioneee!" rogó Megaman mentalmente al tiempo que Mega devoraba la Card y, para su sorpresa, de sopetón salían disparados de su boca 3 ganchos metálicos con largas cuerdas de energía que se perdían en su garganta…o en el brazo de Geo, lo que fuese en ese momento, antes de engancharse firmemente sobre los artefactos-¡Sí, ya los tengo!

-¡Eh…craval… pogrias avigar cruando prenses lanchar couerdas de mi broca ¡¿Rabes?!-se quejó Mega de manera muy liosa, pues las 3 cadenas de energía le impedían hablar de manera coherente, y para colmo la esfera parecía haberse puesto a jugar con ellos a _"¡Tira de la cuerda a ver quien se queda con los artefactos hasta que te rompas el brazo!"_ y Megaman estaba perdiendo lentamente, por más que empleaba toda su fuerza tirando de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Kuh…no te dejaré…!-gruñó el Héroe de azul mientras sus botas de armadura empezaban a dejar marcas en el suelo a medida que perdía terreno.

-¡Aguanta allí un momento, acabaré con él de un golpe!-declaró Harp Note mientras alzaba su guitarra y apuntaba con ella hacia la esfera.

-¡De…prisa, Sonia!-exclamó el guerrero EM mientras sentía sus ultimas fuerzas abandonarle.

-… ¿Gre…? ¡Nrrooo, esbera, idrota, si le drestroyes ara, las crerdas…!

-¡Shock Note!-gritó le heroína musical mientras lanzaba su ataque, ignorante de la ininteligible advertencia de Mega.

Varias cosas sucedieron en ese momento.

Primero, la mortal nota musical rasgó el aire e hizo estallar la esfera, provocando sin venir a cuento un enorme destello brillante que cegó temporalmente a los Héroes, mientras que las leyes físicas se ponían en marcha nada más desaparecer el agujero, provocando que la falta de la fuerza opuesta mandase a Megaman de espaldas por los aires como un resorte, al tiempo que sentía las cadenas de la Card regresar a toda velocidad hacia su brazo, para luego sentir una violenta sacudida en este al tiempo que se oía un profundo "¡Glubs!"…

Y de repente se hizo el silencio, y finalmente la paz volvió a reinar en todo el museo, donde podían destacarse el Héroe salvador del mundo tirado de espaldas en el suelo, la notoria falta de muchas piezas de la exposición…

Ah, y la desaparición de las 3 piezas principales de esta.

-… ¿Ah? ¡¿Y los artefactos?! ¡Juraría que aun no estaban ni medio absorbidos cuando lo destruí!-gritó Harp Note con un deje de pánico en su voz, mientras Megaman se levantaba con un extraño mareo sacudiéndole el cuerpo.

-Ugh…mi cabeza… ¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo pudimos fallar en evitar que se llevaran los…?!

-Ahm…ugh, oye chaval…No fallamos…urgh…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Mega?-cuestionó el Héroe a su mano izquierda, mientras que Harp Note se acercaba curiosa tras oír eso-¿Y que es lo que te pasa? Pareces enfermo o algo…

-Es que…ugh…los artefactos FDL esos…No se los llevaron. Me los comí.

Un profuuuundo y troleante silencio se extendió entre los 2 Héroes tras esas palabras, momento que una de esas plantas del desierto típicas del oeste aprovechó para pasar rodando.

-…te los comiste-murmuró Geo de manera inquietantemente calmada.

-Uh, sí…

-Los artefactos…-añadió Sonia con el mismo tono.

-Ehm… exacto.

-… ¡¿O sea, pero como demonios pudiste comértelos, grandísimo descerebrado?!-chilló Harp una forma pija de lo que todos estaban pensando-¡Es que te juro por Cefeo que esta es la cagada más grande que has hecho nunca, Omega-xis!

-¡N-no es mi culpa!-se apresuró excusarse un acojonadísimo Mega ¡Harp estaba tan cabreada que le había llamado por su nombre completo!-¡Intenté advertiros que las putas cuerdas iban a volver rebotadas como un tirachinas si volabas ese bicho de golpe, pero no me hiciero caso!

-Ohdiosohdiosohdios ¡¿Pero que voy a hacer?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto valor histórico, sin mencionar monetario, debían tener esas cosas?!-gritó Megaman mientras se llevaba las manos…bueno, mano y hocico, a la cabeza.

-Eh…¡Tranquilo chaval, no ha sido culpa nuestra y nadie nos ha visto hacerlo! Ya lo sabes, si no hay testigo, no hay delito, je…-rió estúpidamente el alien azul, mientras el Héroe le miraba con exasperación.

-Eres…de lo que no hay…

-Uh, tampoco te pases con el pobre, Geo, no ha sido su culpa y…-lo que sea que fuese a decir Sonia, murió repentinamente en su garganta.

Y lo hizo porque sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, a causa de las 3 enormes auras, una roja, una verde y otra amarilla que de repente surgieron sobre Megaman, la primera con forma de un gran reptil, la segunda de un hombre con una estrella de cuatro puntas en su mano y la última de otro con una gran espada.

-¿Eh? ¿Estas bien Sonia?-preguntó el Héroe de azul, sacando de su trance a Harp Note y haciéndole notar que las extrañas auras se habían esfumado en un parpadeo… ¿Acaso se lo había imaginado?

-Uh, ¡S-sí, no pasa nada, jeje!-rió de manera nerviosa mientras ponía una mano tras s cabeza y Harp le miraba extrañada, pero…

-Oh… ¡Muchísimas gracias!-gritó de pronto una voz, provocando que ambos Héroes se girasen sorprendidos para ver como el promocionador del museo se acercaba a ambos con una sonrisa-¡Habéis evitado que pierda una insana cantidad de mi precioso dinero destruyendo esos agujeros negros y recuperando todos los objetos que se habían llevado!

-Uh… ¿Puede vernos?-se extrañó Harp Note mientras un tic aparecía en el ojo de Megaman.

-Zona Visible. Aprenderás a odiarla tanto como yo…-suspiró con cansancio antes de encarar al agradecido hombre-Ehm, no hay problema, noble ciudadano, solo hemos hecho lo que cualquier…Espere ¿Cómo que recuperamos lo que se llevaron?

-Miau-se oyó desde atrás del hombre, y mientras la heroína musical ponía los ojos como platos y Mega se emocionaba, el tic de Geo se extendió a ambos ojos mientras su mente predecía lo que iba a ver antes incluso de confirmarlo con la vista: Shadow Night, con… ¿Un antifaz negro? mirándoles con su cabecita ladeada… y sentado sobre una enorme pila compuesta por todos los objetos del museo que habían sido absorbidos en el "vacío".

Objetos que, por supuesto, el gato no tenia forma felinamente posible de mover, sujetar y/o siquiera empujar.

-¡Vuestra mascota me ha ayudado a ver que todas están en perfecto estado!

-Ah…uh…ah…-eran las incoherencias que salían de la boca del Héroe de azul.

-…-Mega parecía querer decir algo, pero pensó que se cargaría la "magia" de la cara impagable que tenia el chaval en ese momento, así que prefirió guardarse las risas para después.

-¡Sois increíbles, jóvenes, habéis…! Un momento ¿No te he visto ante?-saltó de pronto el hombre mientras miraba a Megaman, poniendo tenso al Héroe planetario al pensar que había descubierto su…-¡Sí, ya caigo, tú eres ese súper Héroe que salió por televisión, el mismo que salvó la ciudad del ataque de fantasmas del otro día!

-…-ya fuese por el alivio, la estupefacción o la vergüenza, Megaman no sufrió una bestial caída anime mientras miraba si palabras al promocionador.

-¡Así es buen hombre, este es Megaman, el gran superhéroe defensor de la paz y la justicia!-saltó de pronto Harp Note con tono emocionado, provocando una sonrojada mirada de incredulidad por parte del susodicho-¡Ayudar a la gente cuando le necesitan no es más que una pequeña muestra de su buena voluntad! ¡Yo, Harp Note, una compañera suya en la lucha por la justicia, puedo dar fe de ello!

-Oh, uh, yo…eh… ¡No ha sido nada, hasta otra!-soltó atropelladamente el Héroe de azul antes de pasar corriendo de largo por el lado del promocionador… detenerse abruptamente a unos metros, aguantando las ganas de estamparse la cabeza de Mega en la cara antes de expulsionarse, como había olvidado que podía hacer, para ser imitado por la guerrera rosa mientras soltaba risitas, sorprendiendo ambos al hombre al desaparecer en destellos azul y rosa, antes de que el gatito con el antifaz desapareciera también de la escena en un visto y no visto.

-Santo cielo… ¡Superhéroes! ¡Y súper gatos! Los de la asamblea de promocionadores van a flipar cuando se los…¡AAAHHHHH!-chilló repentinamente el hombre cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el altar vacío-¡Los artefactos FDL! ¡Han desaparecidooo! ¡Todo ese precioso dinero, perdidooooooo…!

Y así, con un estridente alarido ensordecedor de fondo, termina otra aventura (Y cita) de nuestro…"glorioso" Héroe (coughmentiracough) ¿Que peligros le aguardan de ahora en adelante? Ignorante de que se ha topado con un poder que está más allá de su comprensión…o de la de su estúpido compañero alien…

-…mierda-murmuró Solo mientras miraba el estropicio del museo desde uno de los andamios superiores, al tiempo que una gran cantidad de sangre salía de sus oídos mientras el promocionador seguía chillando-Voy a estar medio sordo durante toda la semana…Uhm, viendo el lado positivo, no tendré que escuchar las voces de ese grupo de imbéciles, je, je, je…

…por favor, cortad la escena antes de que me pegue un tiro

**Fin del Capitulo Cuarto.**

Notas del Autor: ¡Wep, holas a todos gente, si es que alguien queda por allí! Nuevamente, me disculpo por ser tan inconstante en cuando a la actualización de esta historia, así que espero que el cap extralargo les haya sacado unas risas y no os haya aburrido. Y ahora bueno, como ya avisé por se acaso en mi otro fic, voy a alternar un capitulo de ese y uno de este para así no descuidar ninguno, así que ahora me pondré a trabajar en el 14 de mi otra Parodia, "Bleach-Oh!" (Si estais aburridos os animo a leerla, no garaantizo que os guste pero si que os reiréis un rato) Y sin más preámbulos, me despido hasta la próxima, ¡Nos leemos pronto! Y la infaltable frase de mi OC favorito ¡Miauuuu XD!


End file.
